<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heirs &amp; Nightmares by Frankie34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041441">Heirs &amp; Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie34/pseuds/Frankie34'>Frankie34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Creature Inheritance, Desi Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Grey Harry Potter, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry has good friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Panic Attacks, Ron Weasley Bashing, Someone realises Harry's abused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie34/pseuds/Frankie34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry comes into his inheritance after a run-in with his Uncle, he learns all about the manipulations and deceit that have been played behind his back. However, it seems that Harry just cant catch a break, with him being forcibly entered into the Triwizard Tournament can Harry, with the help of his friends survive. And how far will Dumbledore go to get his pawn back on the chessboard?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Tracey Davis, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this book was being posted on Wattpad under the username frankiescrown, but I thought it high time I also post it here. Hope you enjoy the book, this will be getting much more regular updates than my other story Warrior's and Heroes: The Missing Truth.</p><p>-Mentions of abuse<br/>-Same-sex relationships<br/>-Mentions of mental health problems</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry' POV</strong>
</p>
<p>It was another normal day for Harry, wake up to Aunt Petunia yelling, make breakfast for the Dursleys, do everything that they asked, and pray that they did not punish him for something or another. Though Harry was soon to be in his fourth year at Hogwarts he still had no ammunition to use against his relatives, not since Dumbledore had told them about Sirius not being an actual murderer. So, Harry was stuck in this perpetual way until school came, where he would undoubtedly be behind everyone yet again, due to all his things besides Hedwig being locked up in his cupboard.</p>
<p><br/>Though the day was normal this night certainly wasn't, the day's dread that harry felt came to a crescendo as soon as Vernon stepped through the door. He was visibly drunk, his face red and the vein in his neck and head seemed to throb as if sensing the impending anger he would feel once his eyes landed on Harry. </p>
<p>Harry knew where this was going, he shrunk back into the wall and shadows hoping that Vernon's eyes would skim over him and he would go straight to bed and forget about the small wizard that lived with him and his family. His pleading prays were not heard it seemed, as Vernon's eyes zeroed in on him and with a bellowing "BOY" Harry was snatched by his hair and dragged up the stairs into his room.</p>
<p> <br/>Vernon threw Harry to the floor and locked the door, Harry having some semblance of where this was going panicked and tried to get out through the window and the bars placed over them. However, it seemed that nothing Harry could do would help him now, he was yanked back by his hair and once again thrown to the floor.</p>
<p> <br/>As soon as he landed a series of kicks and punches came flying his way, Vernon was yelling, but Harry could hardly tell what about, all he could focus on was trying not to let out any sound, or make the beating worse.</p>
<p> <br/>Suddenly the pain tripled as the belt buckle found its way to Harry's back, the pain just kept coming and coming, and soon enough Harry couldn't hold in his sounds, a low-pitched pained filled sob falling out of Harry's mouth. Vernon hearing this went on another tirade about Harry being selfish and a freak and deserving another round due to the freakish sounds he was making.</p>
<p> <br/>Harry knowing that he would not be able to endure another round of torture less he dies begged to anything and everything that was out there to help him, to save him from this miserable existence. The pain and blood loss was too much for Harry and his eyes started to droop, in Harry's final moments of consciousness, he thought he felt his magic and that of another soothing presence wrap around him, but that couldn't be true, his magic had never flared and appeared when he was having a beating from Vernon. Harry's eyes finally shut and he was whisked away into darkness where hopefully nothing else could hurt him now.</p>
<p><br/>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p>
<p><br/>Consciousness finally found Harry, as well as unimaginable pain. Slowly without trying to make any noise as to alert the Dursleys, Harry got up and found the two-way mirror that Sirius gave him. Peering at it Harry was left in a state of shock, his once green eyes were now glowing; one staying the original emerald and the other a gold, both having flecks of grey in them. They were in slits, like that of a cat.</p>
<p><br/>Harrys midnight black hair was now longer going down just past his shoulders with the bottom half of his hair being a startling silver grey. On top of his head sat two black cat-like ears that twitched every now and again. Harry stared at himself in disbelief, <em>'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were right, I am a freak'</em>, is the only thought running through Harry's head. Harry just continued to stare at himself until a pecking at the window caught his attention.</p>
<p> <br/>A beautiful eagle owl was at his window, with slight hesitance Harry opened the window, the bird flew through the bars and perched with Hedwig sticking his foot out for Harry. Once the letter was in Harry's hand the bird left flying back out the way it came.</p>
<p> <br/>Harry flipped over the letter to see the Gringotts seal on the back, though this caused Harry's panic to rise a little due to the fact that he was unsure as to why Gringotts would contact him, Harry took a deep breath and unsealed the letter</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Thoughts'</em>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>Gringotts letter</em> </span>
</p>
<p><span class="u"></span>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p>
<p><span class="u"></span> <strong>Harry's POV</strong></p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>To Lord Hadrian James Potter,</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>We at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on your creature inheritance.</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>We advise that you come to Gringotts at the earliest time to speak with your account manager and to conduct an inheritance test so that we may document what creature you have become.</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>The letter is a Portkey, activation phrase is gold.</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sincerely,</em> </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>Silver claw</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>I couldn't believe what was reading I was a creature and had an account manager. I was in disbelief if I had a manager why did Dumbledore have my key and why did he insist that Mrs. Weasley hold on to it, I was confused but determined to find out what was happening.</p>
<p>As quickly and as quietly as I could I gathered what little I thought was useful such as a change of clothes and my Gringotts pouch and placed them into a small rut sack that I had found and grabbed. Before I left I turned to Hedwig "meet me at Gringotts girl I'll be there soon" with a happy hoot she was off. Taking a deep breath, I steeled my nerves and said "gold," I felt the hook sensation and suddenly I was at Gringotts on my knees. </p>
<p>I scrambled up to my feet and sheepishly asked the teller if I could see my account manager, "name?"</p>
<p>"Harry Potter sir," he peered at me before nodding and getting out of his seat "follow me Mr. Potter" I nodded and fell into step with him. I was still very anxious and still a little panicked I didn't know how to act around goblins, they would be able to see right through any act that I tried to pull. </p>
<p>I was so stuck in my thoughts that I almost ran into the teller but managed to stop in time. "We're here Mr. Potter," I flushed red in embarrassment, "thank you, sir, so much, if I may could I please know your name?" I could see a quick flash of surprise ran across the goblins face, he contemplated for a second before answering me "Ganlokk."</p>
<p>"Thank you Ganlokk for helping me, may your gold forever flow." </p>
<p>"May your enemies fall before you," Ganlokk bowed then left back to the teller's station.</p>
<p><em>'</em><em>You can do this Harry, what's the worst that can happen, they send you back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. You can survive this, you have survived much worse than talking to a goblin, your Harry James Potter, you can do this.'</em> Nodding to myself I knock on the door, after a few tense seconds I hear a gravelly voice "enter."</p>
<p>Walking in I see a much older goblin sitting behind a large mahogany desk with files stacked up around him, smiling slightly I bow and wait for him to allow me to sit, I've never been able to break the habit of waiting for instructions or demands, a habit that has been beaten into me by my aunt and uncle.</p>
<p>I see him raise his eyebrow slightly before gesturing for me to have a seat, he looks over me expecting to see someone else with me and when he doesn't, he turns to me with a confused look on his face before asking, "Mr. Potter where is your guardian? They are meant to accompany you here"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry sir, my Aunt, and Uncle are muggles and don't..... Understand magic all that well, I was unaware that they had to come. I'm sorry." I'm looking at my hands as they shake. <em>'I can't have Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon here they would either demand that I give them everything for compensation then throw me to the wolves or they would just throw me to the wolves.'</em></p>
<p>"No Mr. Potter, you magical Guardian the one that should have introduced you to magic and taught you how to be a lord and discuss your financials with you... Where is that guardian?" I shake my head rapidly and anxiously before answering "I'm sorry sir but I've never met someone like that. The person who introduced me to magic was Hagrid the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts when he came to give me my letter, before him, I hadn't even known about magic."</p>
<p>The goblin looked downright furious now, I could feel the magic around him swirling, though it was a more natural type of magic then what I'm used to. The look of anger on his face, caused me to flinch very slightly almost immediately the magic that was chocking the air vanished, looking back I saw the goblin his face had fallen somewhat and a different expression was upon his face, one that I couldn't make sense of.</p>
<p>"It is not your fault child, but the fault of your magical guardian, let's do a full inheritance test to see if there is anything else that has been kept from us." Nodding he takes out a blank parchment and a knife.</p>
<p>"I just need you to prick your finger and put 7 drops of blood onto the parchment please, it won't hurt I promise." With slight hesitance, I take the knife and do what was asked of me, once I'm finished he takes the parchment and pours a potion on it that I didn't see him grab, "this will take about 5 minutes to complete is there anything that you would like to ask pertaining to the letter sent to you or any other questions you have."</p>
<p>I shyly nod and ask quietly what his name was, and that he could call me Harry if it was acceptable. Then for the first time ever I see a goblin smile at me in a friendly manner not that it makes them less scary and he answers "you may call me Silver Fang; I believe it was my brother Silver Claw that sent you the letter. I would also be honored to call you Harry, but I insist that you call me Silver Fang." I smile happily and get out a small okay.</p>
<p>I then ask the next thing that I can think of "why do elves hate being free but have to put up with abuse from their owners?" I blush at the out of nowhere question and duck my head, I can hear Silver Fang laugh slightly before answering my question.</p>
<p>"They are very magical beings, but unlike goblins or other magical beings they can't sustain their magic and their life force at the same time, so they bond to those that have an innate ability to hold bonds and magic in them, namely magical humans so that their life bond is anchored. That's why the older an elf usually is the more magic they are able to manipulate. They don't put up with abuse, it has been ingrained in them for thousands of years and thus they are almost conditioned to it."</p>
<p>I was so enthralled by the explanation that I hadn't realized we had been talking about elf bonds for 5 minutes until Silver Fang stopped and picked up my parchment and handed it to me. As soon as he handed me mine a duplicate appeared in his hands.</p>
<p><strong>Name:</strong> Hadrian James Remus Potter</p>
<p><strong>Mother:</strong> Lillian Marie Potter nee' Evans (deceased)</p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Jameson Charles Potter (deceased)</p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Sirius Orion Lupin-Black (Blood adopted)</p>
<p><strong>Godmother:</strong> Alice Roseann Longbottom nee' Prewitt (indisposed)</p>
<p><strong>Godfather:</strong> Sirius Orion Lupin-Black</p>
<p><strong>Magical Guardian:</strong> Albus Dumbledore</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lordships:</strong>
</p>
<p>Potter</p>
<p>Peverell</p>
<p>Slytherin</p>
<p>Gryffindor<strong><br/></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Heirships:</strong>
</p>
<p>Black</p>
<p>Lefay</p>
<p><strong>Inheritance</strong> <strong>(Creatures/Abilities):</strong></p>
<p>Kitsune (50% Celestial &amp; 50% Thunder)</p>
<p>Metamorphism (100% blocked)</p>
<p>Healing (60% blocked)</p>
<p>Defense (40% blocked)</p>
<p>Kitsune powers (50% blocked)</p>
<p>Parseltongue (50% blocked)</p>
<p>Parselmagic (100% blocked)</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blocks/Potions: </strong>
</p>
<p>Power block (40% broken)</p>
<p>Metamorphism (100% blocked)</p>
<p>Natural Healing (40% broken)</p>
<p>Natural Defense (60% broken)</p>
<p>Creature abilities (50% broken)</p>
<p>Loyalty potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Gryffindor- applied by Albus Dumbledore (1 a year for 4 years)</p>
<p>Hate Potion keyed to Slytherin, Severus Snape, Dark arts, Dark Creatures (20% broken)- applied by Albus Dumbledore (1 a year for 4 years)</p>
<p>Love Potion Keyed to Ginny Weasley- applied by Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley (5-7 times a year for 3 years)</p>
<p>Confusion and study procrastination potion- applied by Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley (3-4 times a month)</p>
<p>Learning and memory stunted potions- applied by Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley (twice a month)</p>
<p>Inheritance blocking potion (illegal)- applied by Albus Dumbledore and Petunia Dursley (once a month) (broken)</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>By this point I was shaking I'm not sure if it was out of rage, hate, fear, relief, sadness or maybe it was a mixture of all of them. I knew that I had tears in my eyes and some had probably leaked out already. I was trying to steady my breathing, there was still at least 4 more pages to go what was on them I don't know, and I was starting to think that maybe living in bliss would've been best.</p>
<p>Before that path of thoughts could continue the thick magic of Silver Fang was felt, even heavier than before, but unlike before it didn't feel like it was choking me, it was angry and furious I could feel that, but it was also comforting to me. Almost like it was trying to protect me.</p>
<p>I could hear Silver Fang's labored breathing and like me, he was trying to get it under control. After what felt like minutes but was probably a few seconds Silver Fang cleared his throat "Harry we will have to schedule you a cleansing ritual to get all the blocks and potions off of you, would you like that to be done today after the rest of our meeting or tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"I won't be able to come back tomorrow; Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will probably punish me for leaving today and if I go back, I will definitely not be in any condition to leave the house until Hogwarts starts again." It wasn't until a few seconds later when my brain caught up to what my mouth had said; I realized that I had basically told Silver Fang that I was abused at least in some way. </p>
<p>My hand quickly shot up and covered my mouth so that no more outbursts could be said, I lowered my head in shame and in fear. I couldn't face Silver Fang, <em>'I am a freak and stupid'</em>. I knew that when I got home, I would be punished, and maybe today I deserved it.</p>
<p>"Harry, Harry, little one look at me, it's okay, your safe here, no one is going to hurt you. We are definitely not sending you back to your muggle relatives." That last sentence caught my attention, my head shot up so fast that I probably gave myself some whiplash.</p>
<p>My voice was quiet "what do you mean I'm not going back, they're my guardians. Dumbledore said that without the blood wards I wouldn't be protected, he said that I NEED to go back if I stand a chance at surviving Voldemort and his followers. What exactly did you mean when you said that I'm not going back?"</p>
<p>I was scared, I was scared that what Dumbledore said was just a ruse and that it was all a lie. I was scared because if that was true, that means that Dumbledore knowingly left me at a house that abuses me. I was scared because that meant Dumbledore isn't that good and that he is molding me into his perfect little hero, his perfect pawn. I was scared because I didn't know what to do if my thoughts were all true. Thankfully before my thoughts could spiral any more than they did Silver Fang interrupted me</p>
<p>"It means Harry that without even looking at your injuries list we have a case to get you emancipated or at least moved from your muggle relatives and have your magical guardianship rearranged. What is this about blood wards Harry, tell me what Dumbledore said about them?"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore said that it was my mother's love for me, her refusal to give me up that enacted an old ritual or curse, something like that. Which protected me from Voldemort and the killing curse. He said that only a relative who shares the same blood with my mother could keep the protection going on basically. He said that that was the reason that I had to stay with my Aunt Petunia during the summer and for the first 11 years of my life. He said that it was due to the protection and the fact that Sirius is on the run from the ministry that I couldn't live with Sirius or with anyone else; I even said that I would stay at Hogwarts... Silver Fang, did he lie to me?"</p>
<p>Silver Fang didn't say anything for a while but I could feel his magic probing me, not in an intrusive way, it was calm and searching, looking for something without actually forcing it. Silver Fang looked at me and I knew his answer from the look in his eyes but I needed to hear him say it out loud. </p>
<p>"There does seem to be a protection there, but it is not one that is renewed with blood, it is one that is renewed with unconditional love from a parental figure, one that will look past the superficial outer layer and love you like a mother would love their child. I'm sorry Harry it seemed like Dumbledore lied to you about that as well."</p>
<p>His voice was grave, I suspect he knew what this information may do to me. In a way to keep my thoughts off the recently revealed manipulations, Silver Fang picked up the parchments that we hadn't finished yet. "Let's continue on Harry, you can stay in our medical wing tonight and have the cleansing ritual tomorrow," with a small nod I picked up the parchments and we continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, there'll be explicit mentions of abuse, sexual assault, and rape. If it triggers you please find the line of ********, to skip.<br/>Apologies in advcance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Injuries/Ailments:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 2:</span>
</p><p>Torn vocal cords (twice)</p><p>Bruised wrist (twice)</p><p>Flu</p><p>Pneumonia</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 3:</span>
</p><p>Sprained Wrist (5 times)</p><p>Sprained ankle (8 times)</p><p>Black eye (4 times)</p><p>Fractured Ulna (once) (right)</p><p>Burnt hand (twice)</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 4:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (7 times)</p><p>Sprained ankle (8 times)</p><p>Black eye (5 times)</p><p>Busted Lip (twice)</p><p>Fractured leg (once) (left)</p><p>Dislocated shoulder (twice)<br/>Flu</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 5:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (10 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (12 times)</p><p>Black eye (7 times)</p><p>Busted lip (4 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (5 times)</p><p>Dislocated shoulder (4 times)</p><p>Broken ankle (once) (left)</p><p>Broken wrist (twice)</p><p>Burned hand/arm (4 times)</p><p>Asphyxiation (5 times)</p><p>Fractured rib (twice)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 6:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (11 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (12 times)</p><p>Black eye (15 times)</p><p>Busted lip (7 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (8 times)</p><p>Broken foot (once)</p><p>Burned hand/arm (6 times)</p><p>Fractured rib (3 times)</p><p>Dislocated hip (twice)</p><p>Fractured hand (once) (right)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Laceration on various parts of the body</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 7:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (13 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (14 times)</p><p>Black eye (25 times)</p><p>Busted lip (4 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (10 times)</p><p>Broken toes (3 different ones)</p><p>Fractured rib (twice)</p><p>Dislocated hip (once)</p><p>Whiplash (twice)</p><p>Concussion (once)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Asphyxiation (4 times)</p><p>Vocal cords torn</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 8:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (18 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (17 times)</p><p>Black eye (28 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (13 times)</p><p>Broken hand (once)</p><p>Fractured ulna (once) (left)</p><p>Dislocated shoulder (4 times)</p><p>Strangulation (3 times)</p><p>Broken nose (3 times)</p><p>Asphyxiation (3 times)</p><p>Cracked teeth (5 times)</p><p>Broken leg (twice)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Molestation</p><p>Concussion (twice)</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 9:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (22 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (21 times)</p><p>Black eye (27 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (16 times)</p><p>Fractured ulna (3 times)</p><p>Dislocated hip (6 times)</p><p>Strangulation (5 times)</p><p>Asphyxiation (twice) </p><p>Fractured leg (3 times)</p><p>Broken toes (2 different ones)</p><p>Burned hands, arms, and legs (3 times)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Molestation</p><p>Concussion (twice)</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 10:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (24 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (24 times)</p><p>Black eye (36 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (20 times)</p><p>Fractured wrist (3 times)</p><p>Fractured fingers (twice)</p><p>Dislocated hip (3 times)</p><p>Fractured leg (3 times)</p><p>Fractured ankle (3 times)</p><p>Fractures Ribs (5 times)</p><p>Burned hands and arms (5 times)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Molestation</p><p>Concussion (3 times)</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>Flu</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 11:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (12 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (13 times)</p><p>Black eye (18 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (11 times)</p><p>Fractured wrist (once) </p><p>Fractured leg (once)</p><p>Fractured ankle (twice)</p><p>Fractures Ribs (5 times)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Molestation</p><p>Concussion (3 times)</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>Magical exhaustion</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 12:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (9 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (9 times)</p><p>Black eye (12 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (15 times)</p><p>Fractured wrist (once)</p><p>Fractured foot (once)</p><p>Broken toe (twice)</p><p>Fractures Ribs (3 times)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Molestation</p><p>Rape</p><p>Concussion (6 times)</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>Magical exhaustion</p><p>Loss of bones in one arm</p><p>Basilisk bite and venom</p><p>Phoenix tears</p><p>
  <span class="u">Age 13:</span>
</p><p>Sprained wrist (9 times)</p><p>Sprained Ankle (9 times)</p><p>Black eye (13 times)</p><p>Bruised ribs (14 times)</p><p>Fractures Ribs (3 times)</p><p>Eye damage</p><p>Molestation</p><p>Concussion (6 times)</p><p>Lacerations on various parts of the body</p><p>Magical exhaustion</p><p>Rape </p><p>Torn vocal cords</p><p>************************</p><p>I had tears streaming down my face by the time I finished reading the list and timeline of my injuries, 'I am such a freak, what person let alone wizard lets themselves be treated this way'. Suddenly, I feel two small but strong arms come around me, I'm enveloped in the feeling of comfort and being safe, I know this is Silver Fang's magic so it must be him holding me.</p><p>I can hear him all of a sudden "Harry you need to calm down, you are going to pass out if you do not calm yourself. Follow my breathing, that's it, relax, your safe no one especially no goblin is going to hurt you. You are almost there, keep following my breathing... Well done Harry..... Would you like me to let you go now?"</p><p>I take one last large breath I nod slightly, Silver Fangs arms disappear and I can hear him walk back to his chair, the whole time I am just staring at my hands, too ashamed to look at him. "Harry please look at me, you have nothing to fear. With this list we at Gringotts will happily help you become emancipated, and if you do not wish to live alone, we will help find you a family or someone that will look after you and be happy to."</p><p>Slowly I lift my head and look at Silver Fang trying to deduce if he is lying to me or telling me the truth. I can see no lie nor is there pity in his eyes, but I do see the fire in them, the fury that he is trying to keep in check, and it is oddly comforting that he is so angry on my behalf.</p><p>I nod slightly "please emancipate me, I don't think I can live with a big family or with many people around me, if I was close to them maybe about 3 if they are strangers then maybe just one."</p><p>Silver Fang nods in agreement, "I have someone in mind that you may like. Just remember Harry that you can say no, it will not hurt me or this other person at all," at seeing my nod of understanding he continues.</p><p>"She is the age of a fifth-year Hogwarts student but already has several masteries under her belt. She comes from several Ancient and Nobel houses like you, so she can teach you how to go about your new duties as a Lord. She is also a creature, much like you she is a hybrid Kitsune, which are very rare and extremely powerful, thus she will also be helpful in understanding and controlling your powers and new existence. Does she sound like someone you would like to meet, if not we can find you someone else, perhaps your father's last free friend Remus Lupin or your muggle friend and her parents.... The Grangers was their name correct?"</p><p>I don't even think about how he knows all this information about me but I put it to the back of my mind for now. "The first lady you suggested sounds promising, could we meet and see if I can be around her and if I'm comfortable around her."</p><p>"Of course, Harry," he presses a button on one end of his desk and speaks "My king could you please send Shadow to my office, I have someone that I want her to meet." I hear an 'okay' from the other end and something that is probably gobbledegook before Silver Fangs nods and sits back in his chair. "The King of Goblins has sent her the message; she was in the training rooms and may be a while before she is cleaned up enough to be presentable."</p><p>Again, before I can stop myself my mouth starts running "why did the King have to call her and not you? And why is she in the training rooms I thought you only allow other goblins everywhere else in the bank? Why is her name just Shadow if she is a Lady to Ancient and Nobel houses?" </p><p>My face flushes bright red and I duck my head in embarrassment, I manage to squeak out a small apology before I fully hear his laughter and stare at him in astonishment, face still red.</p><p>Silver Fang finally calms down and smiles at me "I called the King because not only is she very high up on the goblin chain, she is also the blood adopted daughter of the King, hence why she has a goblin name. Don't worry she also has a normal name that she will tell you. And while she is a Lady, her houses allow for the heir regardless of gender or sex to take the mantle of Lord, so while usually any other women from other houses would be called Lady, she is the Lord of her house and is called by the label and title of Lord."</p><p>Before I can ask another question, a new voice joins the conversation this one obviously female "that still doesn't mean that I don't get prats like the elder Malfoys and the Parkinson's from being rude thorns in my side, trying to lecture me about proper standings and a women's place."</p><p>I peer over the chair to see a girl about 5'5 short, but with the way she holds herself she seems taller and more intimidating. She is slightly bigger and has curves kind of like Ms. Weasley though much fitter and she also looks like she could kill someone without breaking a sweat.</p><p>She has heterochromia eyes like me after my inheritance, but she has one bright Aqua colored eye and one Black eye, it's somewhat scary but also really cool. Her hair is the purest and deepest black imaginable, the bottom half of her hair an azure blue hue, it was just above her shoulder and wavy. </p><p>She was wearing a plain army green singlet with army pants and combat boots, no doubt she had many weapons stashed in different places. Overall, she was intimidating, but then she smiled at me, and I suddenly felt safe. Almost like she would protect me against anything that may try to hurt me. I hesitantly smiled back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>"So Silver Fang I'm guessing I'm here for the little cutie, what do you need me for exactly?" Silver Fang huffed out a small laugh, "Shadow this is Lord Harry Potter, he is being emancipated but has asked that we have someone live with him for the time being, I suggested you as you can teach him quite a lot, and was hoping that your presence and knowledge of several different disciplinaries may be able to keep him somewhat relieved and calm."</p>
<p>"Exactly what disciplinaries are we talking about, my masteries or my fighting and defense ones."</p>
<p>"Both."</p>
<p>"So, you think I'm a good fit because I would be able to teach Lord Potter how to be a proper Lord and to catch him up with his studies. The fact that I am trained means he is in danger, the obvious is Voldemort, but the look on both your faces makes me think that it is more than that."</p>
<p>All of a sudden, she turns to me in her seat, 'when did she sit down'. "Harry, who have you been living with for the past 13 years?" I flinch slightly, I'm hoping that Shadow didn't see that, but being trained I bet she did. Lowering my head I whisper "my mum's muggle sister, her husband, and their son."</p>
<p>I hear a sudden intake of breath and I know that Shadow would've put the pieces together. "Okay I'll do it, but if Harry decides to press charges against them, I want to be the one to get their confession. No child; wizard, muggle, or creature should ever be treated with anything but love and happiness, they will pay for this Lord Potter you have my word. I will protect you and stand by you as a friend and ally forevermore, I swear this on my magic, so mote it be."</p>
<p>My head whirls towards Shadow, I know what she just did was a big deal, I remember Ron, Hermione, and Neville once having a conversation about oaths like this. It was one of the few pureblood protocols/traditions that Hermione agreed with, while Ron despised them saying that they were nothing but rubbish. My eyes are as wide as saucers, mouth agape in disbelief, and eyes watering slightly. I couldn't help myself anymore, I launched myself from the chair and clung to Shadow, repeatedly whispering thank you.</p>
<p>She squeezed me back, telling me that I was safe now and that I had nothing to fear anymore, our little moment was broken up by Silver Fang coughing slightly. With a red face, I move back to my original seat. Silver Fang smiles at us before addressing Shadow once again.</p>
<p>"Harry here is scheduled for a cleansing ritual tomorrow morning at 9 am, while that is happening you and a team of curse breakers and goblin warriors will go to where Harry was residing and fetch the rest of his things including his trunk. Before you come back, I am instructing and imploring you to triple check everything that Harry has before bringing them."</p>
<p>"From what you are saying Silver Fang it sounds like you are implying that a very strong magical being or person who isn't Voldemort has also hurt Lord Potter and that they are constantly watching him. Care to elaborate for me," her tone was inquisitive towards the start and at the end, it just turned plain cold and intimidating.</p>
<p>Without missing a beat Silver Fang handed her the parchments that had been produced from my inheritance test. I watched her face shift from inquisitive, impressed, amused, then furious, sad, and back to furious with a lot of murderous intent in there. She didn't move to the last pages, much like us. She reached over and held my hand, before taking very deep breaths, when she opened her eyes, I knew that she would destroy Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and anyone else she saw fit.</p>
<p>"They will be punished, if the ministry doesn't do it, I will have the King make sure we do it." Shadow took another deep breath before continuing, "I see that Lord Potter is also a hybrid Kitsune, Celestial and Thunder very good paring, very strong, very rare. I will happily be your tutor, friend, ally, and sister if you will allow me to be. I would love to teach you and watch you grow to your full potential."</p>
<p>I was nodding frantically with a huge smile on my face, "yes a thousand times, yes, I would be honoured for you to be my sister, friend, ally, all of it. But one question Silver fang mentioned that you were a hybrid Kitsune as well, what types are you, can you explain exactly what it entails to be a hybrid kitsune and what each of the types specific power set is."</p>
<p>Shadow and Silver Fang were laughing now, it took them a while to calm, and by that time I was starting to bounce in my seat. Shadow smiled at me before chuckling and answering my questions, amusement coloring her tone. "Yes, I am a hybrid Kitsune, basically we have the full powerset of two different types of kitsune, for you that is Celestial and Thunder for me that is Dark or Void and Ocean. There are thirteen different types of Kitsunes all with their unique set of powers. Kitsune types relate to that of the elements. The types are; Wind, Earth, Fire, River, Ocean, Forest, Mountain, Thunder, Heaven or as we call it Celestial, Void or Dark, Time, Music or Sound, and Spirit. After your cleansing ritual tomorrow and after we settle into a new house, I'll tell you all their power sets. However, it is a long conversation and one that I think you may need time to process over and we still have work to do now, don't we Silver Fang."</p>
<p>I didn't care that she didn't tell me all of their power sets, I was beaming at this point, she had answered my questions with enthusiasm and did not lecture me about asking frivolous and stupid questions. Again I nodded happily before turning back to Silver Fang, with a small amused smile, Silver Fang made a third copy of the inheritance test and moved to the last page.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Properties/Land:</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <strong>Potter</strong>
</p>
<p>Godric's Hollow (Destroyed &amp; possessed by Ministry)</p>
<p>Potter Manor (Scotland)</p>
<p>Potter summer Villa (Spain)</p>
<p>Summer Oasis Villa (Brazil)</p>
<p>Potter Holiday Villa (France)</p>
<p>Potter Cottage (Italy)</p>
<p>Moon Cottage (Iceland)</p>
<p>-Owns 40% of Diagon Alley, 15% overall shares in Gringotts America branch, 10% of Quality Quidditch Supplies, 10% of Apple, 5% Share in Aurora's Radiance</p>
<p>
  <strong>Peverell</strong>
</p>
<p>Peverell Home (Australia)</p>
<p>Peverell Apartment (New York City- America)</p>
<p>Peverell Cottage (unknown)</p>
<p>Peverell Holiday House (Greece)</p>
<p>Hollows Home (Britain) </p>
<p>Peverell Farm (Ireland)</p>
<p>-Owns 40% of Dragon Sanctuary in Romina, 25% shares of Gringotts in Britain &amp; 35% of Salem Academy, 30% of Winter Alley, Owns 25% of Star School of Wizardry (Iceland), 10% Shares in Persephone's Jewelry </p>
<p>
  <strong>Slytherin</strong>
</p>
<p>Chamber of Secretes</p>
<p>Slytherin Holiday Villa (Russia)</p>
<p>Slytherin Manor (Unknown)</p>
<p>Snakes Pit (Canada)</p>
<p>-Owns 25% of Hogwarts</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gryffindor</strong>
</p>
<p>Gryffindor Manor (Scotland)</p>
<p>Gryffindor Villa (Portugal)</p>
<p>Gryffindor Holiday House (India)</p>
<p>Lion Den (Japan)</p>
<p>-Owns 25% of Hogwarts</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lefay</strong>
</p>
<p>Lefay Manor (unknown)</p>
<p>Lefay Holiday Villa (Unknown)</p>
<p>Lefay House (France)</p>
<p>Lefay Cottage (America- specifics unknown)</p>
<p>Circes Castle (Serbia)</p>
<p>-Owns 25% of shares in Gringotts Britain, 45% of Hollows Alley, 25% of Salem Alley, 30% of Winter Alley, 25% of Wymer Academy of the Mystical Arts (Canada)</p>
<p>
  <strong>Black</strong>
</p>
<p>12 Grimmauld Place (London- in Use, Order of Phoenix)</p>
<p>Black Manor (Unknown)</p>
<p>Black Villa (unknown)</p>
<p>Black Holiday Villa (Greece)</p>
<p>Black Farm (Scotland)</p>
<p>Black Cottage (Romania)</p>
<p>Star Gaze Home (Netherlands)</p>
<p>-Owns 45% of Knockturn Alley, 15% of Durmstrang, 10% of Grey Alley, 20% of Star Alley</p>
<p>*********************</p>
<p>"Wow kid you are loaded, you practically own most of Gringotts, Diagon Alley, and half of Hogwarts, not to mention the other things that you have ownership in. Wow, just wow, you could live your whole life, spending ten times more than the Malfoys and still probably never put a dent in the money you have."</p>
<p>I was in shock; I knew that the Potter's were somewhat well off, as well as the Blacks' but I didn't know that I had this much money. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was afraid that Silver Fang and Shadow would treat me differently now that I had this much money and power over people, I was afraid that I would lose myself into the money, as many of the pureblood families had.</p>
<p>And as quick as that thought came it left my mind, I wouldn't change, sure I might get to buy myself and my friends some nice things, that didn't mean I was going to change. Even if I did, I could guarantee that Hermione, Luna, and Neville would put me back into my place quickly enough. </p>
<p>I looked from Shadow who looked amused and mischievous to Silver Fang that looked concerned, he peered at me for a moment, it looked like he had found whatever he was looking for as he nodded to himself and then sent me a small smile. I gave a shy smile back, unsure of where this new development left me.</p>
<p>"Harry, it seems that you will have a lot of contracts to go over in the near future. Shadow will be with you and explain what each business is making, their spending costs, and what you need to do to renew a contract or terminate one."</p>
<p>"Why would I need to terminate a contract, that wouldn't be nice, I would just be taking someone out of a job. And why do I have contracts for?"</p>
<p>Silver Fang lips quirked up slightly, I suspect he found my response amusing or naïve never the less he answered "some places have gone into disarray due to the Lord not being proclaimed or the Lord not going over that of which they owned. Places like Knockturn Alley use to be bustling places, but due to abandoned contracts, it has become what we see today. Similarly, places like Star Alley in Siberia and Winter Alley in Canada are having troubles with leases and unkempt contracts as the ministry tries to sort it out. The contracts are the business that you have a majority of shares or outright own. Some you just own the buildings to, you will need to go over them and change some, I suspect."</p>
<p>Shadow takes over once Silver Fang stops to take a breath and think about what the next steps are. "Lord Potter, Hollow Alley is part of Diagon and Knockturn Alley did you know that?" At the shake of my head she continues, "Hollow Alley used to be a hub of movement, it has very old bookstores much better than the ones you find at Flourish &amp;; Blotts, it has many more restaurants than Diagon Alley, several pet/familiar shops, wand creation stores, creature care stores.</p>
<p>"Basically, Lord Potter, it has something for almost everyone. Now though, the only people who visit are creatures and not the well-known ones. The others, the Kitsunes, Faes, Elves, Draken's, Vela's, the shifters, and many more. It's those creatures that are keeping the Ally from falling into darkness. You can help change the old shops, add new ones, move them around, bring new life into the Alley's. I'm not saying you have to do it now, hell if you want you can just tell us the gist of what you want, and Silver Fang and I will do it. I understand it's a lot to take in, relax, we're not asking for you to do it now, maybe in a few months when things have settled down a little. I will be there to help, and if you have any trustworthy friends, I'm sure that they can help as well."</p>
<p>Shadow gave him a thumbs up and turned to me "so Lord Potter, where do you want to live, we can live in one of my properties or in one of yours." I pulled my hands away and picked up the list of properties I own. "All Black family and Potter Family homes are off the list, even if they are unknown. At the moment, Sirius is probably living in one of them and has obviously given Dumbledore's group the use and free reign of one.</p>
<p>"That means Dumbledore could get Sirius to tell him where the other houses are, even if Sirius is not firmly on his side. Next, If Dumbledore knew that I would at least be the next Potter Lord then he may know where the other properties are. Just in case Silver Fang after I leave tomorrow could you please conduct a search and see if any Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black or Peverell family heirlooms, books, jewellery, really anything that belongs to those houses has been taken out of the vaults in the last 65 years. I'm not exactly sure what we may find but just in case go back at least that far.</p>
<p>"There hasn't been a Gryffindor or Lefay Lord or Lady for centuries, but that also means that the estates may be in disarray, it may also make it slightly harder for owls and information to come in and out of those properties. Similarly, the last known Slytherin Lord was Voldemort, so none would suspect me the new Lord. Though I won't feel that comfortable stepping foot in any of them until Voldemort is gone and the properties have had a thorough clean and check. I think Peverell would be better as even though Dumbledore may find out I'm the Peverell Lord, only an Heir, the Lord, or someone who is given the address by the Lord may go to the properties. At least that is what I'm assuming. Is that right Shadow, Silver Fang. My friend Neville was telling me and my best friend, Hermione, about it a few times."</p>
<p>Shadow is absolutely beaming at me while Silver Fang is smiling, smirking really but it was genuine. With his sharp teeth gleaming in the light Silver Fang answers "that is absolutely correct, if I may suggest somewhere, I would choose the Peverell cottage, it would be plenty big enough for the both of you, without feeling like a manor. An extra bonus would be that we at Gringotts do not know where it is, only you and whoever you allow will be able to know."</p>
<p>Yes, that would be perfect, Dumbledore would not be able to find me, no one would unless I tell them where it is. It is probably bigger than what a normal cottage is these days, but it shouldn't be too big for it to give me the anxious feeling of being alone. This will be a perfect place.</p>
<p>My smile just keeps getting bigger and bigger "Yes I think that the Peverell cottage would be the best place for me to go."</p>
<p>Shadow claps her hands together quickly but happily "excellent, well Lord Potter you need to be escorted to a room so that you can rest for tomorrow, big day ahead of us indeed. I need to report back to Father and his Second, they will be very pleased come tomorrow or the day after when you officially accept your Lord and Heir rings."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Lord Potter, goodnight Silver Fang I will see both of you tomorrow. I will be meeting with the team you set up Silver Fang at 9, in the war room. Goodnight, have nice dreams." With that Shadow whirls out of the room, chuckling slightly Silver Fang stands up waves his hand and everything is neatened up and tidy. He moves around the desks and asks me to follow him to the room I will be staying in for the night. </p>
<p>He leads me down many long and winding hallways until we reach the one I assume is my room, he stops and turns to me "your room is right through the door, breakfast will be brought to you at 8 am, please eat and be ready by 8:40, you will be taken to the cleansing room, and the head healer will explain what will happen. The ritual will start at 9:10, it will probably take anywhere between 1-4 hours. Have a good night I will see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Waving goodnight I walk into the room. It's luxurious but monotone, I don't mind much, I walk to the bed and by the time my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light thoroughly exhausted from all the information of today. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p><p>Waking up with a jolt I realize that yesterday wasn't a dream and that I am finally free from the Dursley's and soon I will be free from Dumbledore and his minion's grasps. Looking at the small bedside clock I realize that it's 7:30 am, getting up slowly I see another door, <em>'please be the bathroom'</em>. Opening it I do a little fist pump, seeing that I'm right. I take my time; I never had much time to do anything relaxing at the Dursley's or even at Hogwarts.</p><p>I let the warm water of the shower soothe my anxious body and mind, trying to reassure myself that everything will be okay and that once this is over, I will be able to move on with my life and finally be my true self able to thrive. </p><p>Just as I'm putting my clothes back on, I hear a knock on the door, 2 goblins walk in, one is Silver Fang, the other looks like a woman from what I can distinguish. The female Goblin puts the food down, speaks briefly with Silver Fang in Gobbledegook then turns and leaves. </p><p>As I walk out of the bathroom Silver Fang turns to me and smiles, gesturing me to sit down on the bed so that I can eat, not complaining I do so, famished from my infrequent and barley sustainable meals. As I start eating Silver Fang speaks "Good morning Harry, I hope you had a good night's rest."</p><p>At seeing my smile, he continues "in a few moments Shadow and some of our best curse breakers and warriors will be in a meeting fleshing out all the details on how they are going to approach your home. Shadow is insisting that we detain the Dursley's and bring them back but she is content to allow you to make the final decision. Would you like us to bring them in so that we may charge them?" I pause, thinking about what would be best.</p><p>"Will Dumbledore know that they have been detained, I think that if he knows they aren't there anymore he will come looking for me sooner than what I would like. Also if we don't detain them would we be able to alter their minds to still think that I was there and that the Order picked me up or something, again the less that Dumbledore can get out of them the harder it will be for him to find me, or at least start searching for me."</p><p>"If you want them detained, we can put wards and illusions up to make it seem like the Dursley's are still there. However, if you want to leave them for now, we can alter or obliviate them of anything you wish. Even if Dumbledore gets wind that you are out of the clutches of your relatives there will be nothing that he can do, you are emancipated and your magical guardianship has been moved to someone else already." I look up in surprise, <em>'that was quick, who is my magical guardian it cant be Shadow she isn't old enough yet'.</em></p><p>With a little chuckle, Silver Fang continues "magical guardianship has been moved to me, since you are a creature, one that has lots of laws placed around it to protect it, you are also able to have a creature be your magical guardian. Is that acceptable, if not we can find someone else, I assumed that you would want someone that you trust for the moment."</p><p>I didn't want him to second guess himself so I swallowed what I was eating and replied joyously "yes that would be amazing, thank you for arranging it so quickly and for being so very sly about it. About the Dursley's can you leave them for now, erase the visit today and alter their minds so that it looks like I went to the Longbottom's for now? If possible, could you send Neville and his grandmother a letter about what will be happening, just so that if the order shows up, they are not blindsided."</p><p>"Of course, Harry, Neville just recently went to the Longbottom Villa in France and had a meeting with several goblins after his inheritance came in, so getting them a letter should not be a problem at all. Now is there anything specific that you want from your relative's house that may be somewhat harder or trapped?"</p><p>"Yes, I have several of my things in my room under a floorboard, there's are a photo album of my parents, some of my books from previous years at school, my cloak of invisibility, and 2 plain blank notebooks. The rest should be in my trunk, in the cupboard under the stairs."</p><p>With a nod he wrote everything down on a piece of parchment, once he was done, the paper started burning and didn't stop until it was gone. I was just looking in astonishment I didn't know what Silver Fang had just done.</p><p>He chuckled at my face, no doubt red from embarrassment "it's a goblin type of magic that allows us to send written messages quickly. I just sent it to Shadow so that she can brief the team that will be going with her..... Now, why don't you finish eating and we can go meet the goblin in charge of your cleansing ritual." With a small smile and nod, I continue eating until I'm full, then Silver Fang leads me yet again down a number of different corridors until we get deep into the bank. </p><p>He stops at a set of huge stone doors with what looks like runes covering them, he knocks twice then steps back. After a few seconds of silence, the doors swing open, much smoother and quieter than I imagined.  The room is in two sections one half looks like a miniature hospital wing, but with only 1 bed and the other half has 2 circles of crystals and stones, again with runes carved all over them. I'm led over to a goblin that's in the medical wing-half, she looks somewhat younger than Silver Fang.</p><p>She looks at me with a straight face "Hello Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, I am Shanik I will be in charge of your cleansing ritual today, before that I will need to conduct a check up on you to make sure that there won't be any complications. Please follow me."</p><p>Following her, I timidly speak "Um excuse me Miss Shanik you can just call me Harry, or if that makes you uncomfortable Mr. Potter, all those titles make me a little uncomfortable."</p><p>Shanik stopped short before continuing on and still without looking at me, answers "Of course Mr. Potter, you may call me Shanik, here now please go into the bathroom and undress into your underclothes." With a shy nod, I head into the bathroom and undress, skipping the mirror, like I've done countless times before, and head outside. Keeping my head down I hear a slight intakes of breaths before someone clears their throat.</p><p>"Alright, Mr. Potter if you could please lay on the bed facing the ceiling." Nodding slowly, I do just that. Shanik speaks in Gobbledegook and I feel goblin magic wash over me; different colors start to light up along my body. Shanik in a flurry of movements writes their corresponding information on some parchment. It is only when she takes in all the information that I hear a series of gasps before both Shanik and Silver Fang start whispering angrily in Gobbledegook. Sitting up slightly, I see them gesturing angrily to the parchment and towards me, now I'm starting to freak out. Sitting up fully, I can see them getting angrier. </p><p>My breathing increases, my vision is getting fuzzy, my chest is constricting, and my ears feel like they're stuffed with cotton. I can feel my body curl into itself, hiding me, using the same tactic it does when I was living with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Hopefully this time I won't get hurt. My eyes shut, and I know that I'm having a full-blown panic attack.</p><p>After what feels like hours, magic that I'm sure is from Silver Fang washes over me. Someone's arms are around me from behind, I can also feel another presence beside me, speaking in a soothing deep voice. I can't hear what they are saying yet, but I'm almost 95% certain that it's Silver Fang speaking to me, and it's calming me down, helping me.</p><p>The person behind me has moved positions and now one hand is soothingly rubbing circles into my back. Normally being wrapped up in someone's arms causes me to panic, but here in this moment, I feel safe. It may also help that while the arm is around me, it's not restricting my movements, I could easily get out if I wanted, I guess that is another reason why I feel so safe.</p><p>Finally, the words start to make sense "Harry, please calm down, no one means you any harm, it's just me and Shanik here. We weren't mad at you, you have done nothing wrong, okay. We are just mad at your situation and what you have been thrust into. Harry, I am here to protect you, now I need you to follow along with Shanik's breathing, can you please do that for me. Follow her breathing and try to remember that you are safe with me and that no one will ever hurt you again if I am around." It's definitely Silver Fang's voice and I do just as he says, it takes some time maybe 10 minutes but I'm finally calm enough to get out of Shanik's hold. </p><p>Without looking at either of them I ask "what made both of you so mad, I was scared, you weren't yelling at me like Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would but you were angry at me. I'm sorry if I made you mad, I didn't mean to."</p><p>"No child, you didn't make us mad. It was the injustice done to you, I'm sorry we made you feel like you were back there with those people. We found some very disturbing news from your scar, I'm not sure that I should tell you, but if both you and your magical guardian agree then I will tell you what made me so mad at the results."</p><p>I nod very slightly before looking towards Silver Fang and practically begging to be told with my eyes, I can see him struggling with himself but he heaves a small sigh before nodding at Shanik allowing her to continue. "Mr. Potter, what we found is known as a Horcrux, it's some of the darkest, evilest magic and crime one could commit. Now please stay calm, based on the size it is very small, this was probably done by accident, you are not the first and you may not be the last."</p><p>I look at Shanik in confusion "what is a Horcrux and why would it upset me, besides the fact that it's dark evil magic?"</p><p>"A Horcrux is very dark magic, you create a Horcrux by splitting your soul and placing it into a vessel, usually an inanimate object. You create a Horcrux after you commit one of the worst crimes known to wizards, murdering another being, usually a witch or wizard, and it has to be done in cold blood. The Horcrux ties a person's very being in this reality, making them essentially immortal. If this reading is correct, then you have a very small piece of Voldemort's soul in your scare."</p><p>My eyes are blown wide, mouth slightly agape, then what she just told me catches up to me, my hands immediately go to my scare, I start to scratch at it all the while murmuring about 'me keeping him alive, and that I need to get it out'. Shanik quickly grabs my hands before I can do too much damage, she makes me look at her, and very seriously she tells me "child, you will achieve nothing by hurting yourself. While the cleansing ritual is being completed, the soul will be evicted, we will have to contain it in something else. After your cleansing ritual, I will make sure that King Ragnokk gets the message, we will scour every inch of Gringotts to make sure that there is no other vessel in this establishment. If there is you can 100% guarantee that the King will destroy them. Child, I need you to calm down, once the ritual is complete you will be Voldemort free."</p><p>I just stare back at her my eyes wide, I let out a squeaked "okay" before she lets me go. She walks over to a chair and picks up a robe, it's blood-red, it also has similar runes like that of the ritual circles stitched into it, "Please Mr. Potter, can you put this robe on, we need to start the ritual." I grab the robe from her and do what she tells me. </p><p>Silver Fang leads me to the middle of the circle, when I look behind me, I see that another 6 goblins have entered the room, they begin to take various places around the circle. Silver Fang turns to me and speaks in a very low, but reassuring tone "Harry, I need to go back to the Hospital side of the room, you are safe and are in the very good hands of Shanik and the other healer Goblins. There will most likely be some pain, but remember that it will be over soon, you are strong and I will be waiting for you." He squeezes my shoulder then turns and leaves the circle.</p><p>After everyone is sat up Shanik looks at me before nodding, in a chant she starts speaking Gobbledegook, soon after the rest join in, repeating the same sentence continually. The runes that are etched everywhere start to glow, and a burning like pain starts to spread around my body, at first its manageable, Uncle Vernon and Dudley have inflicted worse on me. </p><p>Soon though, it starts to get worse, pain, like I've never felt before, starts to spread starting at my stomach and spreading to my whole body. I can hear myself screaming but I can't feel it, dark spots start to invade my vision, I'm trying to fight unconsciousness, but it's a losing battle I'm soon overtaken by the pain, my vision goes black and I'm in complete darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shadow's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I enter the war room at 8:50, knowing that most will be here by 8:55-9:00 on the dot. I take this time to go over all that I have just learned in the past 16 hours. Father has agreed with me and Silver Fang that for Harry to be truly protected I need to be with him while at school, I offered to be a teacher there. Though Father said that while my masteries are official in basically all ICW and non-ICW states, they are invalid here in Britain; due to their very degrading laws regarding other species.</p>
<p>The only reasonable options are to either go as Harry's Kitsune teacher, thus outing his creature status, or going as a student and friend in school. So, school it was, I would, unfortunately, become a student at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore would finally get his wish and have me attend his school.<br/>Still lost in thought I didn't see Bill Weasley or Mia Galis enter the room, that is until Mia decided to get up in my face and scream good morning. Almost falling out of my chair I glare accusingly at Mia, who is by this point on the floor laughing, I look over at Bill to see if he will help, but his half-repressed smile, tells me that he finds this just as amusing. Heaving a huge sigh, I chuckle before throwing myself on top of Mia and trapping her in a hug.</p>
<p>Shouting good morning in her ear, I let her struggle a little before finally allowing her up, whining as she does so, that is until she sees that everyone has gathered and are ready for the briefing. Her face goes red and she tries to straighten out her clothes, my laughing not helping her flustered state, only as my laughter tapers off do I finally get up. Everyone else has already seated themselves, including a red-faced Mia, still smiling I sit at the head, ready to start the briefing.</p>
<p>Shouting good morning in her ear, I let her struggle a little before finally allowing her up, whining as she does so, that is until she sees that everyone has gathered and are ready for the briefing. Her face goes red and she tries to straighten out her clothes, my laughing not helping her flustered state, only as my laughter tapers off do I finally get up. Everyone else has already seated themselves, including a red-faced Mia, still smiling I sit at the head, ready to start the briefing.</p>
<p>"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice, all of you that are present have two things in common, you are some of the best in your fields and you are all creatures. And before anyone asks yes that is important for today's assignment. The assignment for today is for us to enter a wizard's home, they live in muggle London, so for the humanoids that means muggle clothing, and for the rest disillusionment charms, please. They are being emancipated; however, they have some very strong wizards tracking them and keeping close tabs on them." Just then Silver Fang's note for how Harry wants us to handle everything flashes into my hand, reading it quickly I smile before continuing. </p>
<p>"We will apparate a block from the home, and walk towards it as to not set off any wards around the property. Curse-breaker Weasley and Curse-Breaker Galis, I need both of you to check for any and all wards and curses, etc, that may be surrounding the property. I want it all written down, all magic used today will be creature magic only. Once inside warriors Kilf, Gold Claw, and Marzin I need the muggle occupants stunned or paralyzed immediately, a squib lives down the road from the house so an illusion by me will be placed around her house of the normal neighborhood. Once that is completed, I need Curse-Breaker Galis, and warriors Kilf and Marzin to go upstairs to the client's room. It apparently has many locks on the door and a flap on the bottom.</p>
<p>"A floorboard in the room is removable, I need you to collect a photo album, books from previous years at Hogwarts, 2 plain notebooks, and a cloak of invisibility. All are to be checked for any and all spells and written down, any types of tracking spells or spells that can remotely tell a person's location as well as harmful spells are to be taken off. Each one of you is to check for these spells. Curse-Breaker Weasley, Gold claw, and I will take the rest of the client's things in the cupboard under the stairs. </p>
<p>"Again, same thing is to be completed. Mr. Rodrigo and Lushop you are to change the memories of the occupants, they will think that their nephew and cousin, went to a friends on the night they left, specific details will be given in private. Again, only creature magic is to be used, I don't know what types of spells could be around the house. At the end, I will be setting up a bigger mail ward to redirect mail to a different residence. Is everyone clear on their assignments? We are to take all things directly to my office once we are back here." </p>
<p>After they all nod, I give Mia the bag to put all the things from her assignment in, then dismiss everyone but Javier Rodrigo and Lushop. Once it is clear I continue on with their assignment "The house we are going to is where Mr. Potter use to live, I need you to obliviate them on the night he came into his inheritance and the days after, changing the memory to Harry leaving with Mrs. Augusta Longbottom and Neville Longbottom. They are not to know that Harry left there mysteriously. </p>
<p>"I also need you to extract some memories, explicitly those of Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley beating and tormenting Harry. I need memories from Petunia Dursley watching some of the beatings happen and also how she abused Harry. This information is not to be leaked, currently, the only ones who know the extensive damage done to Mr. Potter, are myself, Silver Fang, Shanik, and Mr. Potter himself. Do I make myself clear? Any information leak and you will both be out of your jobs." </p>
<p>Their eyes were blown wide, they agree to the terms of their assignment, nodding I let them leave, before checking my outfit. I have black boyfriend jeans, with combat boots on, and an azure blue long sleeve plain top; my wand is in its holster in my right arm, knives in their holster on my leg and arm. Making sure that none of my weapons can be seen through the fabric of my clothes I nod to myself in satisfaction before sitting back down in my chair and waiting for the rest of the team to get ready and come back.</p>
<p>After 10 minutes of waiting the whole team was finally back and prepared, those that were humanoid now looked like regular muggles, while the rest had on some warrior garb, though no armour. With confirmation that everyone was ready, we apparated a block from number 4 Privet Drive, those that needed to, quickly disillusioned themselves before we made our way over to the street. </p>
<p>Once we were close enough, I set up the illusion outside of the squib's house so that she wouldn't know anything was wrong. After Bill, Mia and Marzin examined the wards and recorded them, they altered them with creature magic to allow us on the premises without other Wizards knowing. </p>
<p>As quick as possible we unlocked the door and walked in, Gold Claw, Marzin, and Kilf made quick work paralyzing the Dursley's before any commotion could be made. Mia, Kilf, and Marzin made their way up to Harry's room, while Bill, Gold Claw and I went to the cupboard under the stairs.</p>
<p>Opening it I saw something that made me almost lose control, as it was my eyes started glowing and my fangs had dropped. In the cupboard under Harry's trunk sat a small cot, with a minuscule sheet that would be the Dursley's classification of a blanket. The stench of Harry's blood permeated the air, small drawings done in blood littered the bottom of the cupboard. </p>
<p>Taking a few very deep breaths as to not lose myself and rip these beings limb from limb, I finally calmed down and with a nod to Bill and Gold Claw, we started the task of checking all of Harry's things for spells. I alone found several tracking and confounding spells and compulsions on Harry's trunk and clothes, as well as a few on his quill and parchments. Everything that I found made my anger for those responsible, burn brighter and hotter, in an all-consuming hate.</p>
<p>A quarter way through our task, Mia, Kilf, and Marzin came down, all looking extremely upset, pausing my work I quietly spoke to them "check for spells of any all types inside the house, again, record all spells but alter none, unless absolutely necessary," with a nod they took off, doing exactly that.</p>
<p>Looking behind me before continuing I could see Javier and Lushoh collecting a copious amount of memories, they too looking quite close themselves to murdering the Dursleys. Concentrating, I get back to the task at hand, and after another hour and a half, we are finally done. After Javier and Lushoph obliviated this meeting from the Dursleys we left the house. </p>
<p>Quickly, I added a larger mail ward around the property to redirect all of Harry's mail either to Silver Fang or one of my more used properties and as silently as we could we left, apparating back to Gringotts. After all lists and materials were dropped off, the only ones left in my office were Bill, Mia, and Javier, as Lushop had to get back to Siberia to continue on his own job.</p>
<p>I sent a message to Silver Fang and my father letting them know that the job had been completed and that we were waiting for them in my office. 10 minutes later both walked into my office together, quietly speaking in Gobbledegook about Harry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort, I gave them both a look, one that said that they will explain later. Almost reluctantly father gave me a nod that was barely noticeable, agreeing. </p>
<p>First, both Silver Fang and father did a check over all the items and found a few other spells and charms that we did not pick up. Almost subdued we showed our memories of the assignment paying special attention to the cupboard under the stairs that appeared to be his room at one point, as well as the bedroom that he was currently in. </p>
<p>Silver Fang's face was carefully and noticeably strained in a neutral position, while Father kept an easy blank face. Though I understood his position and some of his mental prowess the easy way he kept his face void of emotion annoyed and slightly angered me.</p>
<p>It was Father that spoke, his voice as void as his face "first who in this room, knows who the client is and why this was done with the use of secrecy." </p>
<p>Only Javier, Silver Fang, and I raised our hands, with a knowing nod Father continued "I need all of you besides Silver Fang and Shadow to make an oath that you will not reveal anything relating to this assignment please." All three did so gladly, knowing that they were trusted enough within the Goblin Nation to be allowed privy to this information. Silver Fang stepped forward his strained calmness still in full effect, taking a steadying breath he began.</p>
<p>"Thank you, now the client that you did this for, is one Hadrian James Potter, he came into an early inheritance and came here after getting our letter pertaining to his newly acquired creature inheritance. Once here we found that Mr. Potter had never once gotten any of our previous letters, and didn't know that he should have taken over the mantle of Lord Potter, once he turned 11. After conducting a full inheritance test, we found out that not only is Mr. Potter the Lord to some very old and wealthy families but that he had been abused physically and maybe even mentally by his relatives. We also found that another very powerful wizard had put a copious number of blocks, spells, and potions on Mr. Potter –"</p>
<p>The sounds of outraged yells filled the air cutting off what Silver Fang was going to say next. Father simply lifted his hand to quiet them down, and after they were able to control their anger Silver Fang continued. </p>
<p>"Thank you, my King. Due to the neglect of his magical guardian and the severe abuse that Mr. Potter dealt with, he has been emancipated and his magical guardianship has changed. This has all been done very quietly, and currently, Mr. Potter is in the middle of a healing ritual. Once finished he will be released and will be living with Shadow.</p>
<p>"You are all being debriefed not only due to seeing the environment he grew up in, but if in the future Mr Potter decides to press charges there are some trusted others on our side who have witnessed his situation. I also ask that you go back to your respective councils and discuss the issue. We goblins have been recently informed of a great many early inheritances that have recently been happening, so we ask that you ask your councils to conduct healing rituals and examinations on all newly acquired beings."</p>
<p>"Excuse me Silver Fang, but what about Dumbledore? Shouldn't he know where Harry is? Shouldn't he take over as magical guardian? I've heard Mum and Ron talk about Harry and they say that Dumbledore is like a grandfather to Harry." Bill didn't say it with any malicious or anger only pure confusion. </p>
<p>Silver Fang's face contorted into righteous fury, before quickly going back to his emotionless mask, if anyone dared to look at me they would see my eyes shining with rage. Looking Bill straight in the eye and with the same emotionless tone as before Silver Fang continued, "do you know who put Mr. Potter with the Dursleys in the first place? Do you know who was his magical guardian before?" </p>
<p>When Bill hesitantly shook his head Silver Fang forged on "Albus Dumbledore is the answer for both, he is also the culprit for many if not all of Harry's blocks, charms, and potions that hindered him. Albus Dumbledore is the person who has caused Harry the most pain and anguish."</p>
<p>This revelation was met with mixed reactions while Bill's was that of disbelief and confusion, Mia and Javiers were that of anger and sympathy. Bill sputtered before quickly getting himself under control and asking his question, disbelief shining in his voice "are you sure it's not just someone else masquerading as Dumbledore? He is the leader of the light side; the only reason Voldemort was ever afraid. Are you 100% sure it was Dumbledore?" </p>
<p>With a tried sigh both Silver Fang and my father nodded their heads, almost instantly Bill's demeanor changed, his scales broke through as did his claws, his eyes now were a glowing deep blue and in slits. He was shaking in anger or sadness I'm not quite sure, he started pacing trying to get himself under control. He was a few steps in front of Mia and Javier, standing between them and Silver Fang and Father. </p>
<p>Then it was as if something in him clicked, he whirled back around to face Silver Fang and all but growled at him if any of his family was involved in hurting Harry in any way. Silver Fang cleared his throat quietly before replying in the calmest voice he could muster at the time "I'm afraid so Mr. Weasley. Your Mother and sister have been documented giving Harry love potions and your youngest brother Ronald has been documented giving Harry some of the study inhibitor potions. Last night I also did a quick check on Harry's accounts and it looks like your Mother, sister Ginevra, and brother Ronald were all getting money from Harry Potter's account."</p>
<p>A snarl ripped through Bill, he now looked murderous and somewhat feral, no doubt from finding out that they played a part in Harry's abuse. I heard the mutterings of 'killing them' as well as 'making them pay' spill from Bill's mouth. So before he could do anything he regretted I cast a Void shield around him, my magic protecting everyone in the room and Bill's conscious, the guilt he'd feel if he hurt one of his friends. </p>
<p>Instinctively knowing that this was my magic, Bill let go of his control, bursts of flames in all colours hit the shield, wild magic joined soon after, the shield didn't move once. After 5 minutes Bill was finally in control of himself, nodding to me I took the shield down and moved to stand next to him, should he need to be restrained in the near future. </p>
<p>Knowing that many were on edge and close to snapping, father stepped in, his voice and face still infuriatingly passive and blank "I also need you all to ask your councils and any other council that will see you, to start looking for any and all Horcruxes that may belong to either Voldemort; his Wizard name is Tom Marvalo Riddle or Dumbledore. Voldemort already has 1 that has been confirmed, but I would not put it past Dumbledore to try and extend his life so that he may create the perfect legend for himself. Thank you that is all, you are all dismissed." With a firm nod my father left, going back to his office, Javier also hurriedly left, his instinct telling him to get home and see his family.</p>
<p>Mia moved silently and sat on one of the chairs that had been pushed into the corners, her head in her hands. Bill was breathing heavily again, but held no signs of losing control, so with a squeeze to his shoulder I went over and sat next to Mia, Silver Fang staying behind my desk.</p>
<p>After a few seconds Mia took her head out of her hands and looked at me, she wasn't crying but the tears were building up, her hazel-green eyes bright with emotion, sympathy, and pity. She spoke so softly I almost didn't hear her "how?" After a few seconds of silence from me not knowing how to answer she asked again this time louder "how could he do this to a child? Why would he do this to him?"</p>
<p>I gently shook my head before answering to the best of my ability, my tone soft, calming "I don't know Mia. He may have thought that this was the only way, his way." Mia's eyes became fiercer and darkened, her anger visibly seen in her eyes, "that's not good enough, I don't care if he thought that it was the only way, he <em>deserved</em> a happy childhood, after all, that had happened to him."</p>
<p>With that she slightly deflated, before leaning back in the chair, contemplating her next move. Finding her resolve she nodded to herself before looking at me again, this time talking loud so that everyone in the office could hear her.</p>
<p>"I'll go to the Siren council and tell them to start looking at newer inheritances and see if there has been an increase in them. I'll have to also tell them about the Horcruxes, they will no doubt help the goblins and anyone else looking to destroy them. I'll also have them look into any families that should have come into any type of Siren, Fae, or Elf inheritance and get them checked." With confirmation from both myself and Silver Fang she left, determined to at least help in this way.</p>
<p>I looked at Bill, now although he was calm, the anger and betrayal that was shining in his eye was still at the forefront. A while later Bill finally comes out of his mind and spoke to Silver Fang "please do an in-depth check and see if anyone in my family was receiving money from Dumbledore or Harry's vaults. If they have before you take anything back please let me know who they are and how much, I don't want my whole family suffering for the deeds of a few if it is indeed a few. If It is found that people from my family have been stealing from Harry, I would like to request that those of us that are found innocent be given the chance to meet with Harry together and formally apologise. As Lord of Ancient and Nobel House of Weasley, I want to give a formal treaty to the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter to insure his feeling of acceptance and loyalty. I'm sure that Charlie will agree and give a pledge and treaty from the Nobel and Ancient House of Prewett."</p>
<p>"I understand Curse-Breaker Weasley, if you would like I can collect the required paper and check now if that is acceptable. Mr. Potter won't be out of the healing ritual for another 3 hours, as I was told before I left."</p>
<p>Jumping in before Bill could reply, my worry very clearly shinning in my eyes "is everything okay, he was only supposed to be in the cleansing ritual for a max of 4 hours, not six."</p>
<p>"Yes, but that was before we found that he had a Horcrux, large amounts of Basilisk venom, and Phoenix tears in his blood." Gasps of astonishment could be heard from both me and Bill. My face was plastered with worry and fear for the brother I had just gotten. Noticing the worry on my face Silver Fang went on "While the Horcrux will be taken out of his head, the venom and tears will have to be fully integrated into his body, all muscle tissue, his blood, all the way down to his bones, that will, unfortunately, take a while." </p>
<p>It was Bill that spoke, my worry almost choking me, making me unable to make a sound "why can't they just cleanse the venom and tears out of him? Wouldn't that be better than integrating it with his body?"</p>
<p>"If it was a recent development and he hadn't gone through his inheritance then yes, unfortunately from what has been recorded both have been in his system for almost 2 years now. And from the potency report seen, it was a very old and large Basilisk."</p>
<p>Silver Fang looked at me this time before his face softened his own worry shining through for his new ward "Don't worry Shadow, he will be fine, they are not trying to extract it, which would be much more dangerous. The way they are doing this will not only be easier and less painful but it will also have its advantages in the future. Be calm, everything is alright."</p>
<p>Taking some deep breaths, I reminded myself that not only was Harry a Kitsune, but he also had the blood of some very powerful families running through his veins, smiling at Silver Fang I spun to face Bill. "Hey Bill, why don't you go and collect your brother and dad and explain the situation to them, Silver Fang and I will look through the financials and see if there is any evidence of the crimes. </p>
<p>"Unfortunately, even if we don't find anything, your Mother, sister, and brother still have to explain the potions they gave Harry." That spark of anger found its way back into Bill's eye before dimming a bit, with a tried sigh and a nod Bill told us that he would be back in an hour or two before leaving.</p>
<p>Looking at Silver Fang we silently communicated about what was to come, coming to an agreement we nodded, before going back to his office and looking for any indication of foul play. What we found had me throwing up a Void shield around myself before letting loose.</p>
<p>After calming down enough I changed into a set of army pants in black, my black combat boots, and a muggle band T-shirt, before meeting Silver Fang and the Weasley's in my office, not looking forward one bit to the conversation to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originals Characters, what creatures they are &amp; their occupation.<br/> -Mia Galis: Siren, Cure-Breaker<br/> -Javier Rodrigo: Fae &amp; Imp (Earth), Obliviator and Mind Master for Gringotts and the ICW<br/> -Lushop: Goblin, Mind Master<br/> -Gold Claw: Goblin, Goblin Warrior<br/> -Kilf: Goblin, Goblin Warrior<br/> -Marzin: Goblin, Goblin Warrior</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shadow's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Arthur Weasley looked like how I remembered him, tall, thin with a slight belly, thinning red hair, and kind blue eyes. Charlie though looked very different from his brothers and his father, he was much shorter than them, coming to only about 5'8, stocky with lots of muscle and scars littering his arms.</p>
<p>His long crimson wavy red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that looked to be clasped together with a hair tie, and a Prewett crest hair ornament over it. His dark blue eyes bore into my head as I walked past all of them to sit behind my desk, eyes not once meeting his or his family. </p>
<p>They both had just about figured out who I was or at least my importance in this branch. The first thing out of anyone's mouth was a hard-restrained laugh from Charlie Weasley, just as quickly as it had tumbled out, his hands raced up and covered his mouth, he himself looking mortified. It was then that my full senses focused on him, and after a few seconds, I went on high alert, at not being able to smell his scent at all.</p>
<p>It was completely blocked out, there was zero presence of it there, just blank. It was due to this and the very stressful few hours that I had had, which caused my instincts to work on overtime. Eyes glowing, and with all my Kitsune features out; ears, tails, claws, and teeth, I growled warningly at him, threatening him. </p>
<p>Eyes wide, Charlie's hands flew up in surrender, Bill stepped forward, his wings out in case things became physical. Blood was rushing in my ears making it hard to hear what Bill and Silver Fang were saying, my eyes solely focused on my pray, my growling continuing. I heard the faint mutterings of 'King' but I was too focused on the perceived threat in front of me that I gave no mind to it. </p>
<p>It was the hard hit to the back of my head that made me whirl around to come face to face with my very furious father. His magic seemed to wrap around me, bringing clarity back into my foggy mind, almost immediately I changed back all Kitsune features gone. </p>
<p>Cheeks blooming red in embarrassment and shame, I dropped my head, allowing Father to see exactly how remorseful I was, without needing to explicitly tell him. Squeezing my Father's hand I whispered "thank you," he squeezed back before nodding slightly to all in the room and leaving. Just like the whirlwind that is my family.  </p>
<p>Still red in the face I turned to the Weasley's and apologised for my actions, it was Charlie that responded "I mean no disrespect but why are you allowed to be working in a place like Gringotts if you cannot control your inheritance. Also, how do you have a job at Gringotts? I'm almost 100% positive that you are not older than the twins and they are in 6th year."</p>
<p>It was not said with malice, just bewilderment and maybe a little bit disgruntled though I couldn't blame him. Surprisingly it was Bill that spoke up in defense of me, considering I had just tried to maul his brother. </p>
<p>"Don't even start Charlie, Shadow here has some of the best control in all of Gringotts, she was probably just really put off. The day we've had has not been easy, plus she can't smell you. Think of your reaction in her position, you would have done the same. So what if she is young, She's bloody brilliant at what she does, one of the best in Gringotts. I even asked her to take over as Weasley Account Manager when we were both ready, and I had become Lord. She is amazing as an accountant."</p>
<p>A small noise of indignation came from Mr. Weasley before it was overpowered by the sound of awe and disbelief coming from Charlie. Before things could get out of hand again Silver Fang jumped in and began the meeting, clearing his throat once, he began the same even drawling tone that every goblin has mastered.</p>
<p>"Yesterday one Harry Potter came to Gringotts after getting his inheritance, after undertaking an inheritance test, both Harry and I found out some very disturbing news. Shadow and I asked for Bill's input on these findings, after he was pulled her for a quick assignment. After viewing these discoveries, he suggested that we; that being Shadow and me, look into Harry's account to see if there had been any misconduct on the surface levels with his vaults. Unfortunately, we have found some." </p>
<p>Only Bill knew what was going on as the other two had confused looks in their eyes. Though luckily for them and my office that Bill had taken a calming draught before coming, as the look in his eyes held only anger, disgust, and fury. However, Bill didn't speak up still controlling his stewing anger, it was Arthur that spoke, his voice holding all his obvious confusion "well I'm glad that Bill's suggestion has led to something but why have you called me and Charlie down as well."</p>
<p>"It is because, from the inheritance test he took, it showed that Mr. Potter not only had his core and several abilities blocked but he also had a number of potions and spells on him, half of which was put on him by members of the Weasley family. Specifically, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. It was Bill that asked us to look into Harry's Vaults as he believed that more tampering could have been conducted by those same Weasley's or maybe even from other members, thus why-" </p>
<p>Silver Fang next words were cut off by outraged shouts from both Arthur and Charlie Weasley, I was quickly becoming annoyed at the constant interruptions of the day and just wanted to see Harry and settle down. Signing irritatedly, I ran my hands through my hair before steeling myself and with a booming "QUIET" both shouting Weasley's sat back down, wide-eyed and flushed cheeked.</p>
<p>I knew I was glaring at both of them by this point but I didn't care, I was very wound up and the only way to calm myself down was to be with Harry and reassure myself that everything would be okay. "You will both be quiet and sit through Silver Fang's explanation, only after he is done may you ask questions like civilized wizards, if you interrupt again I will force you to be quiet, is that understood. I am in no mood to deal with angry or yelling wizards." Both begrudgingly nodded and allowed Silver Fang to continue. </p>
<p>"In our searching, we found that a very large amount had been taken from Harry's Vault, authorized by his then Magical Guardian and put into the various vaults of Molly Weasley, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley. It also seemed that for a few years that your twin sons had also received money, however after their creature inheritance last year, they asked that all statements be sent to them. Soon after we started sending them their Vault statement the money was quickly returned. So far in the private vaults that Molly Weasley has opened for her and those two children, there is 850,000 galleons. There has also been some items taken out and placed in one of the three vaults, totaling all valuables that have been taken the offending Weasley's cost comes to about 1.5 million galleons. At this very moment, we do not know what has been taken just what they are worth. There are a few ways that this can be handled, though it will most likely have to wait until Mr. Potter wakes up. Out of courtesy and thanks, we will be allowing you to hear the options and have a part of the say in the end decision."</p>
<p>This is where I took over well aware of the options for this particular family, "the first option is to have them arrested by Gringotts forces and have all their vaults repossessed. However, if they do not have all the stolen items; or if some items are damaged or destroyed, money will be taken out of the Weasley and Prewett vaults to make up the loss. The second option is to have them sign a contract that allows the victim access to their vaults, those that do not have enough are allowed to work to earn the money, however, the contract holder would have total say over where they work, and how much they take out of their vaults at a time. If the holder of the contract does not wish for them to have specific say in said contract, then Gringotts will take over and have them work in the mines until said debt is taken care of." </p>
<p>All three Weasley's in attendance winced at the mental picture that it painted, not only at having your work and pay closely monitored every hour of the day, but also the thought of working down in the mines. Gringotts had a reputation for their mines and it was not good ones, just thinking about the offending Weasley's down there had a smirk brake out onto my lips as my more vindictive side came out to play. Clamping down on my emotions I continued, smirk still firmly in place.</p>
<p>"The last option is the cruelest, in my opinion, both Bill and Charlie will have to disown the offenders so that they are 'no names'. Their vaults will be repossessed, if they do not have enough they will be punished by Gringotts and also have a trial with the Ministry. Ultimately ending in them getting time in Azkaban or another Wizarding prison, as they have stolen artifacts that do not belong to their family and the obvious dosing Harry with potions. You will have a say in if they get disowned or not but ultimately their punishment will be decided by Harry."</p>
<p>"Disown them, I don't want them in the family," Arthur whirled around to face Bill after those words had been spat out of his mouth in disgust. Currently, Bill was a perfect picture of intimidation he was standing at his full height of 6'5 hair wild and unkempt from the stress-filled day, eyes burning with hate making them glow all the more. His hands were in fists, lips pressed together tightly in anger, yet both Arthur and Charlie made sounds of protest. </p>
<p>Arthur was gaping at Bill like he couldn't believe that he had really said that, Charlie was more subdued, the air around him apprehensive, as even though he trusted his brother this was a big deal and he would not make the decision lightly. Finally, Arthur got over his shock and though shorter and not as physically intimidating as Bill, faced him head-on "why on earth should we do that. These so far have just been allegations towards both your Mother and your siblings. How could you take the word of a child over your family, which you haven't even gotten the story out of yet." </p>
<p>If Bill wasn't angry before he sure as hell was now, "these are not allegations. You didn't see where Harry grew up I did. You weren't told the full story, I was. Also, I'm not taking the word of a child, I'm taking the word of one of the best warriors the goblins have trained, a person who has at least 4 masteries under her belt, a person who I would trust with my life and that of my livelihood. I trust my friend." </p>
<p>The sneer on Bill's face was prominent and would give Professor Snape shivers, however, it was Charlie's soft almost defeated voice that broke through the tension "you have proof don't you? Otherwise, you would have just told us about the potions, can me and my father see them so that we might understand that this is real?"</p>
<p>Both Silver Fang and I nodded before I collected the papers they needed and handed them over to Charlie. The evidence was staggering, clearly showing that the three Weasley's were guilty. Watching Charlie, I was satisfied when his face contorted into fury, his wings out, fangs dropped. He was a spectacular sight to see, wings the colour of forest green with flecks of burnt orange, pieces of his hair falling out of its ponytail, making him look slightly wild. It was Charlie's demand of disownment that startled his father out of the shock he had descended into. Arthur looked up in alarm, face pinched as he quietly pleaded with his sons to wait and to think about what doing this could mean.</p>
<p>Both Bill and Charlie looked at Arthur in disbelief, not understanding how he could protect them so much, Molly, Ginevra, and Ronald had caused so much pain. It was in Arthur's desperation to save them that I remembered something, quickly cutting through the argument between the family "Arthur is Molly your mate?" </p>
<p>After spluttering and having three annoyed and confused stares sent my way my question was answered "no my mate died during the first war, we hadn't yet completed the bond so I wasn't driven to death or madness, meeting Molly saved me, she helped me get back on my feet. I started to feel like I had when I was with my mate, I held the belief that the fates looked down kindly on me and had given me a second mate."</p>
<p>I nodded understandingly, though not being able to imagine losing my mate, giving Silver Fang a look through the corner of my eye, he thankfully understands and quickly walks out of my office. Concentrating back on Arthur I speak calmly and understandingly, trying not to upset the older Draken.</p>
<p>"I understand your reluctance to part with Molly, however, I personally and professionally do not think that she is your second mate. I'm not saying you don't have one or can't find happiness without one, but I think that your instincts may have latched onto the first person with creature blood as a way to ensure that your offspring would have a greater chance at survival; since it wasn't your mate that you could have children with. I do not mean to disrespect or insinuate that you are unhappy, and that you will never find happiness again. I just find it odd that so soon after the war started and after your mates' death that you fell in love with Molly and had your first child."</p>
<p>All three looked gobsmacked at the fact that I had the audacity to criticize Arthur's marriage choice. Though Arthur's face was red and the veins in his neck and forehead were straining he did not shout or threaten, all he did was sit back down in his chair and close his eyes. </p>
<p>The silence was deafening but I made no move to get rid of it, I wanted the family to see the truth to my words or at least the possibility that it could be true. I looked at Bill to see that he had sat down next to his dad and had a hand on his arm no doubt centering him.</p>
<p>Unable to help myself, I allowed my eyes to flick over to see Charlie, who was still standing and had all his attention focused on me. His eyes were truly captivating and I found myself lost in them, unable to turn away. There was a niggling sensation at the back of my mind like my instincts were trying to tell me something but I didn't know what it was, couldn't distinguish it. There was confusion in Charlie's eyes like he was trying to not only work out a question that seemed to plague him but also trying to figure me out; as if I was this mysterious unknown creature he had never seen.</p>
<p>Our eyes broke apart when an ahem sounded from the doorway, there stood Silver Fang, Zip Claw the Prewett account manager, and a goblin that I wasn't familiar with. "Zip claw has agreed to help Shadow go through any and all Weasley and Prewett accounts to see if there was any activity that we hadn't caught. Mavis here is a healer and potions master, she has agreed to have a look at you Arthur, I, unfortunately, suspect foul play. I'm not sure if it was by your wife or by someone else, but I fear that you may need immediate attention. Please follow Mavis and she will give you a check-up. All decisions of disownment or repayment can wait until Harry is well enough for a proper meeting. More evidence will be gathered and a formal meeting with all parties not involved will be present. Which means all Weasley's not in contempt will have to be in the meeting so that a suitable punishment can be reached. If you have any questions you can send an owl or fire call Shadow. You may stay here and discuss but I must be going as Harry seems to be finished the ritual. Have a good day."</p>
<p>With one final nod to the Weasley's and a small smile in my direction, Silver Fang left, quickly followed by Mavis and Arthur Weasley. A smile of relief bloomed on my face, extremely happy that Harry had finished the ritual and that we would be able to go home and settle in.</p>
<p>My thoughts were broken with a muttered "Why are you so happy? Is your boyfriend out of the healing ritual?" A startled laugh forced its way from my throat before I could stop myself, shaking my head I decided to have some fun with the culprit of said comment. My lips quirked up into a playful smirk.</p>
<p>"Why Charlie I didn't know you were so jealous of such a young adorable boy." Bill's face split into a grin, while Charlie's face went red and a small pout appeared on his face, and in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, Charlie lowered his face. He tried to defend himself, though his pout could be heard in his retort "I'm not jealous, just curious as to why you want to see Harry so much."</p>
<p>By this point Bill had his hands over his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing at his brother's poor attempt to seem casual, still smirking, I relished in his embarrassed state "I don't know Charlie, you still sound a little jealous to me. Are you sure that all you are is curious? I wouldn't be surprised if you had fallen for the small cutie, he is truly scrumptious."</p>
<p>Bill lost it at this and Charlie spluttered his face bright red; from the tip of his ears all the way down his neck, unable to help myself from the look on Charlie's face I lost it, breaking down into peals of loud unrestrained laughter. Charlie was whipping his head from his brother's shaking form to my bent over form, continuously until he gave up and slumped back into his chair. </p>
<p>Finally getting myself under control a few minutes later, I decided to answer Charlie's question truthfully laughter still sparkling in my eyes "I see Harry like a brother, I care for him deeply, and in time I will love him like a brother. He has had a hard life and I want to be there to help him, protect him. I think you can understand where I'm coming from."</p>
<p>Both understood almost immediately, both silent at my confession, having known exactly where I was coming from. I allowed the silence to stretch, allowing our thoughts to settle somewhat from the hectic hour we have had. I allow the silence to aid me in my thoughts, thinking about my next moves and what needs to be done soon. </p>
<p>Coming up with a suitable plan I redirect my attention back to the two Weasley's that were stuck in their own minds no doubt thoughts of what has recently been discovered swirling around. Seeing their darkening looks I quickly avert their attention back to me and to the original topic.</p>
<p>"Any owl you send will be sent to my office unless you send one to my house which Bill already has the address to. My floo address is 'Carilile Forest Cottage' even though I will be living with Harry where he has chosen, it will still be open. One of my bonded elves will let me know if you call, do not hesitate to get in touch with me if you need. I will owl you a date and time for our appointment at a time that will be best for Harry and his healing, is that acceptable to you." to firm nods were seen. Both understanding the importance of Harry healing.</p>
<p>With that done and no more questions from them, I bid them goodbye and all but ran to the ritual room Harry had been allocated to. After knocking three times I wait until I'm allowed entry, I avoid the swinging open stone doors and squeeze myself through the gap. </p>
<p>Looking towards the hospital side I see Silver Claw on Harry's left a small makeshift desk, papers stacked up all around him, he was leaning back on his chair going through a rather large roll of parchment.</p>
<p>Walking as quick as I could without running I practically throw myself onto the seat on his right. I softly hold his hand reassuring both of us that we were there, finally, my body loses the tension that it had been building up and holding all day. I lean back and relax waiting for Harry to wake up so that we can start a new happier chapter in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p><p>Slowly my senses came back, my body felt lighter, lighter than it had ever felt. The dull throb in the back of my head was gone, it was absolute bliss. Doing an internal check of my body, I finally felt pressure on my right hand, someone was holding my hand. </p><p>I swallowed down the bile rising in my throat and fought down my panic, slowly I opened my eyes and was amazed when I could see everything without the need of glasses. I snuck a peek from the corner of my eye and looked to my right. I can see Shadow sitting there smiling in amusement and happiness, returning her smile, I turn to my left to see Silver Fang and he too smiled at me.</p><p>Sighing lightly, I remove my hand from Shadow's before slowly sitting up until my back was up against the headboard. My head spun quickly and black dots danced in my vision, I blinked quickly, and slowly everything settled down and I was finally okay. A sigh of bliss slipped out of my mouth from the relief of my pain-free body, chuckles escaped from both Silver Fangs and Shadow's mouth.</p><p>My little bubble of peace was interrupted by Shanik, she had a clipboard in her hand and a muggle pen. My eyes widened at the view of it, amused at the sight of it. A small smile slipped on my mouth before I settled back "Hello Mr. Potter, I hope you are feeling well. I will just give you another check-up to see that everything is in working order and that we haven't missed anything."</p><p>With my nod of confirmation, she checked the results after casting her spell, obviously, she saw good news as she gave a small smile before turning back to me. Her voice while calm and soft, was also firm "you were in the ritual for 6 hours. Now we didn't know originally that it would take so long, but it was found that you had both basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your bloodstream."</p><p>"We had to integrate them into your body for you to have a full recovery, this caused the ritual to take longer. However, from the results just shown, you are in almost perfect health, you will be put on a strict diet and potions to help combat your malnutrition state and stunted growth. Shadow will be in charge of making sure you stay on them and in three weeks you will have another check-up with me to see if any dosages have to be changed."</p><p>Gratitude for this woman grew exceptionally and I wanted to show my thanks but I didn't know how, finally a thought entered my mind. "Thank you so much Shanik for everything you and your team have done for me, I would like to repay you back for all the hard work you have done. Silver Fang, if you could please double the pay for all those involved today and give Shanik another 100 galleons for her amazing work."</p><p>Shanik just stared at me unable to believe that a wizard would be so thankful, I just stared back trying to portray my thanks and my seriousness. A quite "of course Harry" is what broke us out of our staring match, Shanik quickly composed herself before bowing to me "thank you, Lord Potter, may your enemies fall upon a grand defeat."</p><p>"May your gold flow on forever," with one final look at me Shanik left. Turning to face Silver Fang I saw him smiling in pride at me, smiling back I asked when I could leave, the answer was almost instantaneously from Shadow. </p><p>"You can leave whenever you like, Silver Fang has all your things ready including the key to access your property. If you want we can go now or we can wait until you're ready. And don't think that you're getting away with not telling me how you managed to get both basilisk venom and phoenix tears into your systems." </p><p>Sheepishly I run my hand through my hair and whisper a little okay. Taking one deep breath I ask if we can get all my things and leave now, getting yes' from both we slowly make our way back to Silver Fangs office. </p><p>My clothes are quickly transfigured into a thin long sleeve navy blue cotton shirt and some comfortable blue jeans. Shadow leaves the room for a few moments before re-entering with Hedwig on her shoulder, my shout of delight mirrored Hedwig's hoot and happiness, before flying over and settling on my shoulder, giving me a delighted nip to the ear. </p><p>Quickly getting her situated in the cage I held on to Shadow's hand with my left while my right held the key. Shadow held Hedwig's cage and nodded to me when she was ready. With one final deep breath, I smiled at Silver Fang before saying those magical words "Peverell Cottage."</p><p>The hook navel sensation overtook me momentarily before I was back on solid ground, though not before stumbling slightly. Looking in front of me I could see a small stone pathway leading into tall trees that seemed to be very old, maybe even hundreds of years old.</p><p>To my right about 200 meters away was a huge lake, probably just as big if not bigger than the one at Hogwarts, willow trees were sporadically lined near the shoreline. My left side was all trees and shrubbery leading into a forest, a forest that I imagine is huge and has a multitude of creatures residing within it, both magical and muggle. </p><p>I'm startled out of my reverence by choked laughter and exclamations of "no way" and "unbelievable," Shadow was startled but excited, at first, I thought it was due to the environment as it was truly breathtaking. However, my assumptions were quickly squandered when I saw Shadow looking behind us. </p><p>Turning around I see that the stone path also runs the other way, through another clove of old trees to what I presume is another house or building. Looking up at Shadow with a questioning look I wait until she is over her shock to ask the obvious question "do you know where that path leads to?"</p><p>"Yes, and I can't believe I didn't remember or think about it before," amusement was colouring her tone, but an annoyed grunt like sound came out of my mouth at her not fully answering my question. Quickly followed by a small flinch and a small flashback from my time with the Dursley's.</p><p>Seeing the teasing smile she had displayed I quickly deflated and just waited until she eventually gave in to my pleading scared looks, and with a dramatic sigh "Yes little brother, the house belongs to the Carilile family. They are not as remembered as the Malfoy's or Parkinson's as being Purebloods but they are a member of the Ancient and Nobel families like them. They also hold the title of Ancient and Presidential in almost all the ICW nations, they are a very powerful and old house."</p><p>"So how come you know who owns the house or building?" I was curious I admit but when she suggested that we first go get acquainted with the new house I didn't push for answers, something that has definitely changed from my previous personality. As in the past, nothing would've been able to quench my curiosity until I found out what it was.</p><p>Making our way up the path I was blown away by the view the house and gardens made, as I thought the cottage was bigger than what was considered normal today, about 2 ½ large double story houses. The house was done up with stone exterior walls, vines growing up the walls, the front door a large dark mahogany wooden door with a panther knocker in white gold. </p><p>The garden was done in sections, there was a vegetable and fruit garden, a potions ingredients garden, and a flower garden with some of the most spectacular flowers I had ever seen. They were probably from all over the world and imagining Aunt Petunia's reaction to them had smugness shoot up my spine. </p><p>Walking into the house was just as amazing, wood was the main feature; the floors and interior roofing were wood and many accents were also wood, done in a lighter chocolate brown. The house had a very open floor plan, with most rooms downstairs flowing into each other. There was a huge kitchen with a dining table next to it, the table could fit about 12 people comfortably on it.</p><p>The sitting great room was right next to the kitchen with a large stone fireplace, cozy but classy chairs and couches sat around a deep mahogany rectangular coffee table. A large fluffy Navy-blue rug covered the floor. </p><p>Next was the library, which was just spectacular; books of all sorts were on the shelves, tomes about our history and family magics sat with tomes on parselmagic. There were also muggle-science fiction books and muggle literature in general. Comfy old chairs were placed in front of yet another stone fireplace, this time between the chairs laid another fluffy rug, this one in charcoal grey.</p><p>There was a small ballroom, with one side of the room housing different instruments, ranging from a beautiful black grand piano to guitars of different types, to violins and cellos and finally to flutes and trumpets. There was an office, not very large but it had bookshelf's behind the large desk. The desk itself very large and dark cedar wood matching the darker wooded bookshelf's, a dark wine-colored rug sat on the floor under the desk and towards the doors. </p><p>There was also a medium-sized potions lab and a medium-sized dueling room, both in excellent conditions, though a little dusty. A meeting room was also present, the floor was carpeted in cream shag, a round light brown wooden table and chairs sat in the middle, the fireplace had a large vase next to it, filled to the brim with floo powder. There were a few light-coloured bookshelves in the room, with filing supplies that probably had various old information and meeting scripts in them.</p><p>A large gym also sat towards the back of the first story in the righthand corner, it already had new and updated versions of equipment that would be good to keep us in shape and to help me put on some muscle. Upstairs there was a beautiful master bedroom with a bed so big it could fit 4 full-grown buff men comfortably, the bathroom attached was just as gorgeous with stone flooring and pearl coloured tiling. There were 6 other rooms, with every 2 rooms sharing a bathroom, making the house a 7-bedroom, 5-bathroom house, as there was a small powder room downstairs.</p><p>My favourite room however was one of the empty ones in the attic, this room had wood roofing and 3 sides of the room had windows overlooking the property and the landscape. Wooden flooring helped make the room look more open and lighter. It was a truly breathtaking room and I had the perfect idea to set up this room. </p><p>Quickly running out I met Shadow in her room setting things up, her magic swirling all over the room, I skidded to a halt in the doorway and breathlessly ask if she had my trunk. Nodding slowly, she asks if she wants me to put it in my room, saying a quick 'yes please' she does so. </p><p>Rummaging through I find what I'm looking for with a triumphed shout, pulling out 2 bottomless bags I run back to the room, sitting in the middle of it I slowly start taking out what I have, shrunken easels, canvases and drawing books from one bag. Then from the other, I take out a range of different supplies, acrylic paint, oil paint, water coloured paint, brushes, pens, pencils, sketching tools, etc.</p><p>Taking everything out I am soon faced with a dilemma, how to unshrink everything and where to put all my art supplies, I'm not exactly sure I can use magic here and I do not want to risk getting in trouble with the Ministry and the school again. Not too soon later though I hear my saviour in Shadow walking up the stairs and into the room, cheerily exclaiming "Why hello little brother. I see you've found a gem. You look like you could use some help, what do you need." </p><p>Beaming up at her I tell her what's bugging me "well I want the room as my art room but I don't know where to put all the supplies and where I can sit to draw." Nodding to herself she moves along the wooded wall before stopping in the left corner and plunging her hand into the tote bag on her shoulder, she pulls two white wooded bookcases that are shrunk down. </p><p>Placing them on the floor up against the wall she enlargers them before moving to the righthand side of the wall, on the other side of the door. Again, her hand ventures into the bag before pulling out a desk again of white wood, accompanying the desk she pulls out a frost coloured comfortable looking rolling chair before setting them up and enlarging them. </p><p>Looking back at me "is this okay? You can change the colours if you want to, I thought that white would be good. Do you want a rug in here as well or do you want to leave it?" Unable to stop myself I leap at her and hug her, I'm so grateful to her, she actually wants me to be okay with what she chose, she's asking for my opinion, I was so happy. She very gently wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a more secure and tighter hug. I whisper to her, my voice thick with gratefulness "everything is perfect, thank you for asking though."</p><p>Slowly we pull out of our embrace, she looks me in the eyes before breaking the connection and with a flick of her wand, everything is set up just like how I imagined it. Looking at her in question she just smirks and winks at me before asking me if I want her help unpacking my trunk. Nodding my head happily, we go back to my room. Knowing that she won't be angry or annoyed with questions I ask her to continue telling me about how she knows the Carilile family owns the property across from mine. Letting out a little breath she explains, "I know who it belongs to because I'm a Carilile, it belongs to me."</p><p>I was shocked understandably, I knew that Silver Fang had said she was a Lord, but to be a Lord of such an old and prestigious house was such mind-blowing. "WOW, really? I knew that you were a Lord but I thought you may have been the Lord to a minor ancient house, not something as huge as an Ancient and Presidential house. So, if you're the Lord how did you become the King's daughter." </p><p>The words just flew out of my mouth, my brain unable to stop them. Though a small smile graced Shadow's lips her face and eyes looked defeated and I knew that telling me her story would cost her a lot of pain and sorrow.</p><p>Her voice was blank, there was no emotion as she spoke almost as if she was separating herself from the tale. "My full true name is Zefra Shay Carilile-Bliew. My family was not the biggest my parents only had 1 or 2 siblings each, with only about 3 kids all up including me. </p><p>"While my Father was Heir Carilile, my Mother was Heir Bliew, another family in the same category as the Carilile's. It was a huge deal when they got married, most outside the family thought that the marriage was done for political power or as a business deal, but my parents loved each other fiercely. </p><p>"Both were Kitsunes, Dad was a Forest Kitsune, while Mum was a Wind Kitsune, they were a powerful couple and were an opposing force to be reckoned with. I was about 3 and a half when my parents announced that they were going to be having another kid, I was so happy when they told me. It was about 3 weeks after my 4th birthday that everything went to shit. </p><p>"I'm not sure if it was Voldemort or someone else but there were people after important families, you could either join, give information or you were more than likely to be killed. We were living in a huge house in Wyoming, in America. There are not a lot of people living in the state but there was a lot of land. So that's where we settled, my mum and dad, uncles and aunties, cousins and my grandparents. </p><p>"Kitsunes basically become immortal once they have mastered their tails, which become physical objects, they can be anything from a slab of wood to goblin made weapons, it's what the Kitsune embodies that shape the tails. </p><p>"To die either the Kitsune themselves must break all tails or someone else must find them and break them. To this day I still don't know how they managed to find us, but they did, they stormed our home, killed my grandparents first they must have found and broken their tails already. They were the oldest and as such the biggest threats. </p><p>"Only then did they offer us the option to join, every single one of my family said no. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light as they snapped all of their tails, now everyone was mortal. I don't remember much of the fight, my mother had moved us silently through the house, the two of us had almost gotten away, but they found us. </p><p>"I begged them to let us go. Mum was mortal now, she would die in 40 years or so anyway, I told them she was pregnant, that I would go with them if they let her live. They just laughed, mum was already 5 and ½ months pregnant, and they still killed her. In the shock, anger, hate, all of it, I came into my inheritance. The shadow's swallowed them, all of them, they were all consumed, even my own family. </p><p>"I was crying for I don't know how long, but my magic was on a rampage, killing flora and fauna around me, lakes were in turbulence if I passed them. Finally, after months in the wild, I stumbled upon the Goblin nation, the one in America, but they weren't willing to take me in, so they sent me back to my country of birth, England. </p><p>"King Ragnokk at first just saw me as a lost child, one in some definite need of training and control... But he soon fell in love with me as did his family, so I was formally blood adopted and given the name Shadow."</p><p>It was such a sad story, I held her hand all through it squeezing it to remind her that she was with me and that it was all in the past. I understood the lingering trauma that she felt and she obviously was still sad about it if her blank voice and hunted eyes were anything to go by.</p><p>After she was finished she squeezed back letting me know that she was okay for now and that she was thankful. "So, then you're the Lord to the Ancient and Presidential House of Carilile and Bliew?" She chuckled a little before shaking her head.</p><p>"Yes but I'm also the Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and the Heir to the Ancient and Presidential House of Emrys."</p><p>I was gaping at her now, her laughter filled my ears, she was having too much fun shocking me, I just nudged her and started lightly laughing as well. Sobering soon enough she turned to me with a serious look in her eye "there is something that we need to discuss, it's about your vaults. We can either talk about it now, or tomorrow morning, but we do have to discuss it and soon."</p><p>Looking at her in the eyes I thought for a few seconds, knowing that sooner or later that I would have to face the mess that Dumbledore and the three Weasley's had made. I wanted to know how bad it was and what exactly had been taken from my family's vaults. With my mind made up I say in a calm but cool tone "now please, I need to fix the damage that the manipulator has done." With a firm nod and deep breath, she begins. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry Harry, but it looks like there has been activity from your Potter and Gryffindor accounts since you were placed at your Aunt and Uncles. It wasn't just money taken, precious artefacts that rightfully belong to you and your family have been taken out." </p>
<p>My blood was boiling, I couldn't believe this, why did Dumbledore do this to me, then a chill ran through me, making me feel like I was encased in ice "was it just Dumbledore who took things from me, or were there others?"</p>
<p>"There were others. There was money taken by Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, as well as Vernon Dursley, though it seems as though he always had Dumbledore or Molly pick up his goods for him." </p>
<p>This was unbelievable, the man that hated anything and everything to do with magic was taking payment from a vault in the magical world. I was flashed back to all the times he had stated that I was a nuisance, or that I was ungrateful for what they were providing me with me giving them no money in return. </p>
<p>My anger was already chocking me and I had to control it if I was to get through this conversation. Taking a deep breath to centre myself I finally looked at Zefra and asked, anger still colouring my voice. "What exactly was stolen from my vaults? Was it just money? And will I be able to get everything back?" </p>
<p>"Well, Dumbledore has taken out a total amount of 5.5 million galleons, he has also taken things like Gryffindor's sword, some very old tomes from both families as well as a number of pendants with protections on them. In his account, there is only about 1 million galleons left, and some things like the pendants have been classed as destroyed, which adds an extra 700 galleons to the total."</p>
<p>My anger spiked again remembering all the times I had seen the sword hanging in his office when it should have been with me in my vault, it also explained why Dumbledore knew so much magic and was so revered he was learning from my family, the Gryffindor's and I suspect the Potters. Once again I found myself practising the meditation techniques that I had read about in one of Zefras books on my shelf, obviously placed there by Zefra so that I would find it. My appreciation and fondness of her skyrocketing in that moment. Getting control of myself I signalled for her to continue.</p>
<p>"The offending Weasleys have taken an amount of 850,000 galleons, specifically old goblin made weaponry like knives, short swords and spears have been placed into Ronald's vault. In Molly's, there is some old Potter jewellery that identifies the wearer as a very high-ranking person in the family, usually Lady Potter, or a past Lady Potter.</p>
<p>"A number of high classed dress wear has also been taken and placed into both Molly's and Ginevra's vault. As for Ginevra, she has taken a large amount of jewellery, books from the Potter Family Library on the Potters, their history, and some of their more marketed spells and jobs. Ginevra has also taken small weapons like knives and throwing stars. She has also stolen a betrothal ring, specifically for the next Lady Potter. All up if everything cannot be returned, they owe 1.5 million galleons. Vernon Dursley has purely only taken money and converted it, altogether he owes 800,000 galleons or 1.2 million pounds."</p>
<p>I was outraged, I could feel myself shaking, I had lost control of my emotions and my magic, my mind overtaken by the anger and hate burning inside of me. I didn't really have control over myself, my instincts having taken over, my magic lashed out trying to find something to direct my anger at. It went for the first living thing that it could find, Zefra. Though subconsciously I was scared for her, I wasn't in my right mind, I was a fox, one looking to fight.</p>
<p>My magic blasted her back into the wall, a solid resounding thud could be herd, it hardly stopped her, as she quickly recovered and crouched ready for another attack. 5 tails appeared behind her, all black fading into a darker blue colour. I lunged at her, claws poised and ready for the attack, I could feel my own tails behind me, but paid them no mind, she evaded smoothly, her body was generally relaxed but she was tensed slightly.</p>
<p>This enraged my clouded mind as her not seeing me as an actual threat, I spun around to face her again, a snarl ripping from my throat at her demeanour, and just as I was about to attack her again I was bound by ropes. Even to my deranged mind, I could tell that these weren't normal magically summoned ropes, for one they were pitch black, and they also seemed to suck out the magic and anger from me, almost like a black-hole. </p>
<p>Before long I finally calmed down, and stopped struggling the snarls and growls dying down some time ago, I was left panting against the ropes, my fight and anger finally leaving me I let my head drop back against the floor. Zefra loomed over me, her slitted glowing eyes assessing me, finally coming to a conclusion the ropes seemed to sink into the shadows on the floor, a hand taking over my view. Reaching up I took it and was hauled to my feet before the hand was joined by another, both attached to Zefra, she gently pushed me towards my room and to my bed her hands keeping me from slumping to the floor in exhaustion. Finally, we made it, "okay, that's enough excitement for today, get ready for bed, I'll be back in 5 minutes."   </p>
<p>Doing as she said I got ready for bed, changing into a pair of Dudley's old pyjamas, I grabbed one of my old school books on charms before settling into bed and waiting for Zefra to come back. Not too long later she arrived carrying a tray with two melted cheese sandwiches, water and 2 potions. </p>
<p>Laying it across my lap, she pointed to the lilac-coloured potion, "this is a nutrient potion to help your malnutrition", she handed it over to me to drink. It surprisingly didn't taste too bad, handing me the water she pointed to bronze coloured potion "this is a calming draught, you have had a very stressed day, this will help you stay calm enough for you to go to sleep. Your growth potion will be taken in the morning only, you will have to, unfortunately, take the nutrient potion with every main meal, that means breakfast, lunch and dinner. </p>
<p>"You will not get out of taking them. Tomorrow we will discuss what you want to do with everything and we will change any and all rooms to fit your liking. We will also be going out to get you some actual clothes that fit you. Tomorrow will be very busy, so get as much sleep as you can. If you are unable to sleep let me know, and I will give you a sleeping draught for tonight.</p>
<p>"Eat as much as you can, but leave whatever you dont want Ill pack up later tonight. However, I need to go floo some people and talk to my bonded elves at my cottage down the street. I won't be long. Good night little brother, I'll see you in the morning."</p>
<p>Whispering a quite good night I watched as she walked out before slowly eating my food and reading the charms book. When I had the chance and didn't have potions or blocks on me, I found that the textbooks were quite enlightening and before I knew it, I had read all my last year's books for charms, defence and transfiguration. </p>
<p>It was around 10:30 pm that I finally stopped and settled into bed, praying the gods and goddesses out there that I would have a peaceful night sleep for once. Relaxing down I slowly felt myself drifting off until darkness overtook me and I was flung into my dreams.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nightmare</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was back at the Dursleys, I had awakened back in my old cot with Uncle Vernon yelling at me to "hurry with breakfast or you'll get punished." All of a sudden I'm wrenched from my cupboard and Uncle Vernon is yelling at me how I'm a freak and a burden, then another voice chimes in this one of a female, peaking I see that its Zefra, she too is telling me that I will 'never amount to anything, that I'm useless and stupid and a pathetic little freak.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The voices of my parents start to echo them, harping on about how stupid I am, how it's my fault their dead. I'm shaking as if I have hyperthermia, I'm begging them that I'll be good, that I'll try harder, tears running down my face as I try everything to get them to stop, to just leave me alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their voices getting louder and louder, its Uncle Vernons face that is in front of me, his voice now taking on its drunken sound as he states that I need to earn my keep and since my "worthless mother was a whore, you are just as much as a whore, one that will finally do something for me." My pleading also getting louder and Uncle Vernon's hands slide down my body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly it shifts and I'm in the Hogwarts great hall, the ceiling is dark and stormy, both Dumbledore and Voldemort are there, both faces pulled into a sneer, though Dumbledore is more mocking and that bloody twinkle is still in his eye, though it looks slightly more unhinged. Their gloating about the different ways they will kill me, and how 'nobody will care for stupid little worthless Potter'. I try running, but the doors won't budge open, the wood now transforming into thick stone, actually looking at it, I see that it is my headstone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm desperate now, banging on my own headstone and pleading with Lady Hogwarts to let me out, to save me, but even she does not care. The sound of their cruel laughter fills my ears, crescendoing until I'm spun around to face them. Their eyes shining in the great demented pleasure they take in this, 2 green beams of light race towards me, somehow fast and slow at the same time, finally they hit me in the chest. Their cruel sadistic pleasure-filled laughter ringing in my ears.</em>
</p>
<p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p>
<p>Screaming myself awake and hyperventilating, I check myself for any injuries, making sure I'm still alive. It's when I've calmed down a little that I suddenly feel the hand running through my hair, immediately I'm stiffening back up. Trying to organise my thoughts I sneak a peek out of the corner of my eye to see Zefra sitting on my left, eyes full of concern and worry, her hand other hand lifting to reassure me, presumably. </p>
<p>Unable to help myself in this state I automatically flinch back slightly, her hands immediately lowers from my hair and arm, they're placed on the edge of my bed unsure. Finally, fully looking over I can see that Zefra looks sad, hurt, but also furious, my breath stutters quickly in anxiety at the furious look on her face before I come to the understanding that it is not me she is furious at, I do not know who the culprit is and I do not wish to find out.</p>
<p>Softly she speaks to me, as if she is afraid that I would run at the faintest sounds, "its okay little brother, whatever happened it was just a nightmare, you are safe and loved, I will never let them touch you again."</p>
<p>Hearing her sincerity but also her overwhelming sadness I pull her in for a hug, and finally, after years of bottling up my emotions, I let the damn break, a river of tears takes over my vision. I'm so overwhelmed with all these emotions that I dont hear myself until 3 minutes later and it's only then that I realise that I'm sobbing, I dont try to stop, I just keep going, allowing all my hurt, anger, sadness and loneliness to leak out of my body, it felt so good to let go. </p>
<p>Slowly, I start to calm down, my crying tapering off, just as slowly Zefra leans me back until I'm sitting back against my headboard, with a click of her fingers a glass of water appears, amazed I just stare gobsmacked at her. Never seen this type of magic before. </p>
<p>Chuckling at my gaping face she hands the glass over to me telling me to drink. Gulping down the water I feel slightly refreshed and less stuffy. Unable to help myself I ask how she did that type of magic, smiling at me she softly answers "while I can control water as part of my kitsune abilities, I actually asked one of my elves and they gave it to me."</p>
<p>"But how? I didn't hear you ask anyone, and no house elves popped in. And why does a creature have elves enslaved to them, that's wrong."</p>
<p>"Dont worry little brother they're not enslaved, as soon as I took over my families Lordships I contacted all elves and first asked if any of them wanted to be set free so that they could move on either to another family or to the next life. Those that stayed I conducted a bonding ritual with them, a lowly one. Basically, they get all the benefits out of being bonded to me with added bonuses such as being able to ignore commands or tasks, getting payment as they basically act like hotel staff or butlers and maids. We also are able to have a link between the master, which is me and them the staff, which can be opened and closed by both sides, I asked for a glass of water and one of them complied and gave me one."</p>
<p>"Wow, that's so cool. Can everyone do that, if so why dont they? Can you show me how to do that, I doubt I'll have house elves but it would be good to know for future reference if I ever do gain some elves?" </p>
<p>I was so excited at being able to help the house-elves, Hermione is going to be so jealous when she finds out that I have practically found a way to lessen house-elf abuse. I was vibrating from excitement, unable to contain myself, laughing softly Zefra informs me that I probably do have house-elves under some of my houses, looking wide-eyed at her I ask if I can do it now. Nodding Zefra tells me to get changed and eat, and then we will do the bonding. </p>
<p>Scrambling to get ready, I shoo Zefra out, laughing loudly she ruffles my hair before leaving and getting ready herself. Hurrying I take a hot shower, brush my teeth and get changed into my white school button up top and black school pants, before grabbing a comb a quickly running it through my hair untangling it, and for once it settled into nice waves with a classy messy look. Once satisfied with my looks I grab my wand and place it in my back pocket, I slip my shoes on and race down to the kitchen where I see Zefra already cooking. </p>
<p>Only now do I look out the window, the sun is only starting to come up which surprises me, "Zefra what time is it?" Looking back to me over her shoulder she cast quick tempus before replying.</p>
<p>"5:35 am, bit early but that's fine, we have a lot of things to do today." </p>
<p>Slightly surprised by the time I shrug it off and help Zefra by setting the table, we work in quite tandem and soon the food and table are done. Seeing the food on the table I'm surprised by some of the items, French Toast, scrambled eggs, mini pancakes and fruit; tea, orange juice, milk and water were also on the table. </p>
<p>Looking over at Zefra with a raised eyebrow, a blush spreads upon her face and embarrassed she mumbles "I didn't know what you liked, it's not that much if we dont eat it today, I'll put preservation charms on them and we can have the rest tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>Smiling at her I start to put food on my plate, though not nearly as much as I should be eating it was plenty for my shrunken stomach, before eating, 2 potions come into my field of vision, remembering I thank Zefra before downing both and taking a sip of orange juice to get rid of the taste. This was the most pleasant breakfast I had ever had, it wasn't rushed like at the Weasleys and it wasn't loud like at Hogwarts. Zefra and I discussed the day ahead, she explained to me that she had gotten in touch with the Weasleys and that we had a meeting tomorrow afternoon at 4, as Molly, Ron and Ginny were going to be out for Molly's quarterly harvest.</p>
<p>Cleaning up we made sure that everything was clean or stored away before we went to the small ballroom, standing on the side of the instruments I called for any and all house-elves to the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell and Potter Families. Having decided against calling those from Lefay for now, and not wanting to go near any Black Family house-elves yet, not without Sirius. </p>
<p>A large group of house-elves appeared, all different ages and in different states of dress. There was about 100 of them all up, all looking up at me with big eyes, wondering who I am. Gulping my nerves down I blow out a steadying breath, my hand being squeezed in silent support. I take one more deep breath and clear my throat before projecting my voice as loud as possible, without it seeming like I'm shouting at them. "Um... Thank you all for coming, I am Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, as I understand you are all my elves. However, I cannot encourage slavery-"</p>
<p>Wails of no and please dont set us free overwhelmed me, not knowing what to do I looked at Zefra pleading for her help, nodding she shouts, "QUIET! LISTEN TO YOUR MASTER AND LET HIM CONTINUE." This resulted in them immediately ceasing to make noise and to look up at us owlishly again.</p>
<p>"As I was saying, I cannot encourage slavery, but I am willing to enter into a bonded working contract with any and all who wish it. Are there any of you who wish to change houses, or to move on to the next life?" </p>
<p>It was quiet until a very old looking elf stepped forward, coming to the forefront it bowed before addressing me in almost perfect English. "My Master, please allow Glawry to move on to the next life, Glawry has faithfully served the Gryffindor family for 550 years, it is time to move on, please Master." </p>
<p>Nodding I take off one of my socks and hand it to him stating that he is free and has served the house of Gryffindor exceptionally well, smiling he thanks me before moving outside and sitting under the largest willow tree next to the lake. Slowly he fades until there is nothing left, his body sinking into the earth and tree, his spirit having joined his family. After this display, one more elf asks to be free, to join her family in the next life, thankfully the rest decide to stay.</p>
<p>The ritual is taxing but beautiful, mother magic judged it and blessed the union it created, a rainbow of auras flare around us, and after the magic settled, I could feel the bonds with all my elves, they were happy and excited to be here with me. Though the ritual was about 1 ½ hours-long and somewhat taxing it was worth it to feel the happiness and excitement of my new bonded elves. </p>
<p>Their excitement at being my elves warmed my heart and made me love them all the more. I asked all other elves besides the Peverell ones if they could clean and restore as much and as many properties as possible, taking breaks and if anything was too dangerous, they are to record it and let me know at the end of the week. They all smiled before popping out of the room, I was now left with about 35 house-elves.</p>
<p>I asked if about two-thirds of them could do the same with the other Peverell properties, taking their time and not pushing themselves. Now I was left with 11, the oldest one is the one who spoke first, her wrinkled face and floppy ears endeared me to her almost straight away, she to had almost perfect English.</p>
<p>"Young Master we will be happy to do anything you need, we are the oldest and are able to do the most advanced magic, even that of glamoring, please use our skills." Nodding I started to think before coming up with some brilliant ideas; <em>if I do say so myself.</em> </p>
<p>"If possible, can you go to central London glamoured as normal young adults or teens, male or female, and buy school books for English, Maths, some basic Science books, Home Economics, Psychology and some books on starting to learn the languages of Mandarin, Russian and Japanese? Could you also get some popular muggle fiction books, it can be whatever the bookstore recommends, or even something you find interesting. Can a few others collect art supplies like acrylic, oil and water coloured paints as well as canvases in different sizes? Any others that stay behind can either tidy up the rooms or tidy up the grounds, that's really all. Thank you all for doing this for me."</p>
<p>Nodding their head all but 4 pop out and they immediately start getting to work. I follow Zefra out of the ballroom, we head to the living room, while she takes a mulberry coloured winged back chair, I sit on the chocolate love seat in the corner. "So little brother we can go get clothes now, both muggle and wizardry, or we can go over your financials and other things that have been stolen. Which would you like to start with?"</p>
<p>"Please let's continue with my vaults it's still early, there will be more people later making it easier to slide under the radar when in the magical world." A small smile graces Zefras lips indicating to me that it was the correct choice to make, nodding slowly, she waves her hand and papers coming flying in from the study, grabbing them from the air she shuffles through them before continuing where she left off last night.</p>
<p>"Okay well, to add on top of Dumbledores list he tried to take several eggs that were meant to be house familiars for some of your families such as the Lefays, Peverell and the Slytherins. The familiars for the house of Gryffindor come directly from the Peverell vault so he couldn't get anything from there. You are probably wondering how that is a crime." At my hesitant nod, she continues in the same blunt but understanding tone. </p>
<p>"Well, familiars have been known to grant their masters some semblance of extra power either with an enhanced core or an extra ability, trying to steal one and worse forcing a creature of that power to be your familiar is very wrong and includes a very strong punishment."</p>
<p>"So, you're saying that if Dumbledore did manage to get into my vaults and take a familiar and bond with it, he could have been even more powerful?" I didn't need her to answer because I knew what it would be. </p>
<p>I was just so angry and distraught, nothing deserves to go through that torture, being forced to be with someone or do something that you hate and don't love, it reminded me so much of the Dursleys and the puppet and good little golden boy Dumbledore wanted me to be.</p>
<p>"There is some good news thankfully. It was seen that similar payments like those made to the two youngest Weasley children were made to the twins-" my mind clouds, <em>I can't believe that the twins betrayed me, they were the ones I had a strong connection to.</em> Seeing my outraged face, and understanding where my mind and thoughts were headed Zefra quickly puts her hand up and quickly makes me clamp down on my negative thoughts with a simple glare. </p>
<p>"As I was saying, yes payments were made to the twin's vault, however, last year they came into their own creature inheritance and asked that all bank statements be sent to them. Though it was never shown where the money came from on their side, the first Hogsmeade weekend they had, they found a way over to Gringotts and to their account manager and told them of this, and asked that all the money be sent back to the original vault. </p>
<p>"Now at the time, some of the newer vaults that Molly had set up were still overseen by the old Weasley Account Manager, not the new one, who would've not only made a report on what happened but would've investigated where the money was coming from." </p>
<p>Nodding slowly, I could detect a slight smugness in her voice but wasn't quite sure why, it just made a smirk appear on my face, either way, seeing as she had more to say I lifted my hands slightly to notify her to continue.</p>
<p>"Something similar is seen with the Granger Vault. Your friends' muggle parents change over enough money for their daughter to pay for Hogwarts, her school things and extra for anything else she may want every year. Two weeks after Miss Granger started Hogwarts a payment of 20,000 galleons was deposited into Miss Granger's vault. When the Grangers first visited, they asked that all financials be sent to them at the address they supplied and we did just that. </p>
<p>"This resulted in both parents coming down and telling us somewhat nicely to put the money back into the original vault. That they didn't need any scholarship handouts for their daughter, and that the school should give it to someone that needs it. As you can tell by that statement alone they didn't know that the money was coming from somewhere else. </p>
<p>"This happened a few more times each year, until the end of last year when both parents and daughter came into the bank. Miss Granger was very adamant that if they didn't have written confirmation from all three of them that no money was to be placed into her vault. I think your friend by then had realised that someone was putting money into her account that wasn't the school, however, I think that she hoped she was the only one and with her change of custom that it would stop."</p>
<p>Nodding I contemplate on what I've just been told, with a small smile coming to my face at Hermione's actions, they sounded just like her. I saw Zefra shuffle to one last page, her eyes going hard even before she looked at it, I knew that it wouldn't be good, but I had to know, so with a small quiet continue she told me some of the most outrageous news I had heard in the past 48 hours.</p>
<p>"It also seems that Dumbledore has the impression that he is your guardian as I have a copy of a marriage contract signed by him. It is one that ties you to Ginevra Weasley and allows her to have all the power, money and vaults that you own. Now, this is extremely unorthodox and in a similar contract; well as close to similar as I can get, there would normally be a clause or a set amount of time that would allow one or both participants a gracing period if you will, that makes sure the other is adhering to the rules of the contract. Even after that period of time, a spouse would never be able to have free rein over another's accounts unless they are in the same room as the accountant and spouse and agree with the change.</p>
<p>"They would normally be able to keep anything that is theirs and if the couple decides to get a divorce then they would leave with the same vaults as they came in with, the only exception to this being a joint vault, which would have to be split. However, there is no such clause in this contract, the minute you sign or marry her you will essentially become her slave and if you happen to die not 1 minute later, everything will still become hers. This is utterly disgusting and wrong, and if I could legally get my hands on them, I would hurt them in so many unimaginable ways for hurting you."</p>
<p>I was rightfully pissed, I had every right to be. Dumbledore signed a contract practically forcing me into a marriage, a loveless one that would end up with me either being a slave or dead. I would not marry her, I couldn't, I was not going to become a slave again and suddenly I was desperate to be able to get out of this contract to be able to stick it in their faces that I would not belong to them ever.</p>
<p>"So, you're telling me that I have to marry her and that she will get everything from me, even if I leave a will stating otherwise?" I was understandably furious; again it wasn't enough that they stole my money and family heirlooms they had to force me into a loveless and potentially murderous marriage. Though Zefra was furious as you could tell in her voice, when she next addressed me her voice held some smugness and was soft, obviously knowing where my thoughts had ventured to.</p>
<p>"Well if Dumbledore really was your guardian, yes; though no magical guardian can do that, otherwise it would be a huge risk to muggleborns everywhere. No, the guardian makes those types of contracts and the one under their care can view it and change certain aspects of it with their guardian when they hit 16. They would still have to abide by it unless their guardian is smart and has allowed a clause or loophole that will get them out of it. Your guardian is Sirius Orion Black, he always has been, he blood adopted you making you legally his son as well as James Potter's son. Only he can create a contract like that, and he hasn't, neither did your parents. Besides, the second you came into your inheritance any and all contracts became invalid as you have either 1 or several mates out there."</p>
<p>I sat back and thought about what she told me, I was so glad that I didn't have to be forced into that farce of a marriage. My eyes slid close, my mind drifting off to what my life may have been if I had never broken through the inheritance inhibitors; I would've been kept in the dark, being toyed around the rest of my life as the good little Gryffindor golden boy. </p>
<p>I never would have met Zefra or Silver Claw, I would've lived feeling so empty, so full of hatred but also in naïve bliss. My head thumped onto the back of the loveseat, the image of me and Ginny being together left a sour taste in my mouth. It also made me want to burn those images from my mind.</p>
<p>I went to thump my head for the second time, but there was a pillow blocking me, "I don't think so little brother. If you want to get your frustrations out take it to the duelling room and blast some dummies. Dont hurt yourself."</p>
<p>My head snapped up to meet her eyes, which were filled with amusement, "I can do magic, what about the trace? Won't the ministry track it, and won't I get in trouble?"</p>
<p>"Well, have you tried using your wand since your inheritance," my mind clouded with confusion trying to figure out what she meant? Quickly taking out picking my wand up from the table I performed an easy wingardium leviosa, but it felt wrong, almost like how I feel when I use Hermione's wand.</p>
<p>My eyes met Zefras in a silent question, smirking slightly she answered "yeah, basically when we come into our inheritance our magic changes to suit our new abilities and to facilitate our rise in raw power. You can still use the wand, but it feels like one that is won, not one that is made for you. Dont worry when we go buy you some new robes and cloaks, we will go and get you a new wand."</p>
<p>Smiling I nod happily excepting the explanation, a sudden thought entered my mind, "but what about the trace? And wouldn't Ollivander know who I am and tell Dumbledore? I really don't want Dumbledore to figure out I'm gone, so quickly." </p>
<p>The Dursleys wouldn't tell anyone unless provoked by the threat of magic used against them, so until that time, I was safe. I knew Dumbledore couldn't track me here and that the cottage had some pretty extensive wards, but I also didn't know exactly what the wards did, only that they were there.</p>
<p>"Relax, for one we definitely won't be going to Ollivanders for your new wand. And second, when you're behind the wards surrounding your home and the property, magic can't be traced or detected. Unlike in pureblood homes where they know magic is being cast but not who cast it, behind the Peverell-Carilile wards, only latent old magic is sensed and that usually means that this area is heavily populated with magical plants, trees, and creatures. It is perfectly safe to cast, even if your wand had the trace.</p>
<p>My face broke out into a huge beaming smile, unable to help myself I giggle, <em>a very manly giggle</em>, but I was glad I wouldn't have to face Ollivanders shop again, just the thought of my time there had me shiver slightly.</p>
<p>Knowing I would be able to use magic freely this summer and picturing the look on Dumbledore's and the disgusting Weasley trios faces when they realise how much better I am than last year, will please me extremely. I honestly couldn't wait for school or a confrontation to come, just so I could show them how powerful I truly am.</p>
<p>"Okay little brother, I think its time to head out. First, we'll go to Gringotts so you can officially take the Lord and Heir rings and officially take up the mantle of Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin and Heir Lefay-Black. Then we can go and get you some new clothes... Ready?" </p>
<p>I excitably tell her, yes and we walk out of the house, following the stone path all the way to her own house. The Carilile cottage is just as old and big, the gardens are huge, with the potions and fruit/vegetable gardens curling around each side of the house. </p>
<p>The heavy wooden door is stained black, with a silver Fox knocker, the inside was very similar to mine, though darker woods were accented around the house. Moving quickly to the living room, we huddled into the fireplace together, before I hear Zefra shout "Gringotts Office London!" and suddenly we are in a sea of green, though just as quickly we appear in Zefras office. </p>
<p>"Now little brother lets officially make you Lord, and finally get you out of Dumbledores sticky fingers." With a huge smile, I nod and follow her to Silver Claws office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p><p>Zefra doesn't even knock, but sitting behind the desk with six ring boxes of all small sizes is Silver Fang, already waiting for us. He smiles slightly at me before gesturing for me to take one of the free leather guest chairs, Zefra standing guard at the door, waiting for me to be safe within the office and on the chair before joining me. Silver Fang pays her no mind, solely focusing on me, his eyes quizzical, studying me intently.</p><p>"Are you ready Harry? Taking all these Lordships is a big responsibility. If you're not ready for all of them, you can just take over the Lordships for Potter and Peverell, and do the others at a later date." The words cause a small fond smile to slip onto my lips, knowing that he was saying this out of worry. However, that wouldn't deter me or my decision.</p><p>"Silver Fang, if I take on all of the Lordships would I be more politically and magically protected than if I were to take over 1 or 2 Lordships?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Then I want to take on all of them. At the moment I am in serious danger on all fronts, with both Dumbledore and Voldemort after me, I stand a much better chance of surviving then if I had only a few Lordships. Plus once Dumbledore figures out I'm not his mailable little pawn anymore will be out to get me. Not even the Goblins would be able to take him down at this point. The ministry would interfere and that would cause a huge problem with your nation wouldn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, if the ministry interferes with an official arrest and investigation, they would be in violation of the treaty and the Goblin Nation will revolt. It will not be pretty for Wizards and Witches to be pushed into two simultaneous wars."</p><p>"Exactly, so we have to leave Dumbledore for now, which means that he is a huge threat to me, Zefra, Sirius, Remus, and my friends. If I take over all my Lordships now, I would have the most protection and I would be able to protect everyone better. I know that I'm taking on a lot, but that's why I have Zefra with me, she can help me, guide me; I trust you both explicitly, I would trust you both with my life."</p><p>My declaration seemed to have caused a visceral reaction, both were moved by my words, not understanding my trust in them until this moment. Very quickly I was wrapped up in Zefra's arms, not that I minded, finally, I was released and slowly turned to Silver Fang a huge grin etched upon my face.</p><p>Smiling softly at me Silver Fang pushed the first ring box towards me a maroon velvet one, inside held the Potter ring. The thick band was made of rose gold with the Potter Family crest in the middle, small red garnet stones on either side. </p><p>"Harry put that ring on your right hand on the middle finger," doing just that I was amazed at the instant resizing of the ring. All too soon a gold aura surrounds me and I felt a sense of warmth and peace. A squeal from Zefra broke my bubble, "Harry congrats, the Potter Family Magics have accepted you into the family as Lord."</p><p>"Is that going to happen for all of them?" Getting two yes' in return I continued on, this time being handed the Peverell ring. It was silver, the crest was a triangle, with a line going down the middle of it and a circle at the bottom, inside the triangle. A silver holographic gem sitting just inside the circle; I would later find out that the gem's name was Labradorite, it was wonderfully beautiful.</p><p>Silver Fang instructed me to put it on the same finger as the Potter ring as they are the closest in relation and to not be concerned if they fused together. Again an aura surrounded me though this time it was silver, with specks of different hues of blue in it, finally it settled down and another piece of my soul was put together.</p><p>The Gryffindor and Slytherin were very similar, both had animals representing the house, Gryffindor with a griffin and Slytherin with a basilisk. Gryffindor has a bright red-orange sunstone for the eyes of the griffin and was on a thick band of solid gold. While Slytherin had an emerald gem for the eyes of the basilisk on a silver band; those rings were placed on my thumb, the same hand as the others, again they to fused together, making quite the ring. Beams of scarlet and forest green aura surrounded me, it took a little longer to be accepted by the family magics, but soon they to settled and two more pieces clicked into place. </p><p>The last two rings were my heir rings, I was told to put them on the same hand as the others but on separate fingers, the black on my pinkie. It was a silver-white band with just an onyx gem in the middle, the family motto inscribed onto the inside of the ring in Latin.</p><p>"Silver Fang, why doesn't this have the family crest on it like the others?" I was staring at the ring curiously, confused as to why they wouldn't advertise the heir, the deep rumbling chuckles of Silver Fang startled me out of my reverence.</p><p>"It is due to the fact that it is an Heir ring, not a Lord ring. The ring is used to not only protect the Heir from nefarious things like charms, potions, or even some spells, it is also used to advertise that they are from a prominent family without outright stating the family they are from as it is usually not needed." Nodding I slide it onto my pinkie, this time it's a dark grey aura that surrounds me and then all of a sudden everything turns black.</p><p>"Who are you Half-blood to be putting on the Ancient and Nobel house of Black's Heir ring. Why should you be worthy of such honor?" The booming voice was coming from all around me, the voice shifting pitch and gender as if multiple people were talking. Though I was starting to panic I pushed it down, over having to fight for everything. I hardened my tone, just like I had seen Zefra do to the elves.</p><p>"I am Hadrian James Remus Potter, Lord of House Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I was blood adopted by the current Lord Sirius Orion Black when I was a mere baby. I am his rightful son, and I am the rightful Heir, if you do not like it, well frankly I do not care. I AM a Black by blood and you will NOT stop me from claiming my rightful place in this family."</p><p>I hear a brief chuckle before I am addressed, "I see... You have been granted as Heir, however, if the current Lord has a child, you will forfeit the title."</p><p>"Of course, if a child is born, I will happily give up on the title of Heir Black. I just want a family and Sirius is the only one that I have through blood."</p><p>"Good. One more thing child, remember that the family magic has accepted you, from this moment on you should know that you will always be a part of the Black family, our sacred magics, ancestors, and alliances will always be on your side."</p><p>"Thank you, thank you so much, I promise to do the Black family proud." With that, I was suddenly back in the office, with Silver Fang and Zefra, neither looking too worried. Slowly Zefra crouches down in front of me, taking up my sight with a low voice careful not to startle me she asks "were you accepted? Do you need a calming draught? do you need a hug?"</p><p>My eyes were still blown wide from my experience, and as such, it takes my mind a few seconds to catch up to the rapidly asked questions "It accepted me... No and no, I'm okay. The family magic accepted me as Heir, but if Sirius has a kid, I said that I would give up my title. Did I do the right thing?"</p><p>"Yes Harry, you were right, and it's your choice anyway, if you had wanted to keep the title you wouldn't have been granted it in the first place. But the family magics and the Black ancestors have deemed you worthy. Don't forget that." I just stared unseeing at Silver Fang as he finished speaking my mind taking in all that has happened, thankfully it was Zefra's squeeze to my hand that broke through my haze.</p><p>"Harry you can continue, it's only the Lefay Heir ring now, then you and Shadow can go shopping for clothes and anything else you want." Taking a deep breath, I look up at Silver Fang I finally take hold of the beautiful ring, the band was a charcoal grey, with a gem the most wonderous shade of turquoise, more on the green side than on the blue. </p><p>Inside the band was the family motto, just like with the Black heir ring. Adding this ring to my pointer finger, suddenly a sky-blue aura surrounds me. When it settles it feels like I can on the world, as everything is co clear; the family magics all mingling together filling every inch of me.</p><p>I sigh and slump back into my chair, my previous panic and nervousness melting away, my eyes sliding shut on their own accord and another sigh slips past my lips. My skin is tingling slightly I can feel my hair slightly lengthen before everything settles into place and I am content. Opening my eyes, I see Zefra with plain black hair and her once pitch-black eye now a duller aqua when compared to the other. </p><p>Her eyes lose their slitted looks, now looking almost normal, 'if it wasn't for the colour of her eyes, she would look completely normal. That's so cool.' Seeing my extensive staring, Zefra smirks before winking and holding out her hand for me. Hesitating slightly I quickly get over it before taking it and am hauled up out of my seat. "Hey, little brother you still have the shrunken photo album of yours?"</p><p>"Uh... yes. Why do you want it?"</p><p>"Pass it over and I'll show you." Puzzled I hand over my album that Zefra had shrunken for me beforehand. Tapping it 3 times with her finger it resizes, she flips through it until she gets to one of the last pages. Turning it to me I see a photo of Mum and Remus. It's one from her wedding day, Remus giving her a piggyback ride, both had huge smiles on their faces. Their eyes alight with giddiness and laughter. Remus looked so young in the photo, and I just know that those 13 years alone, without anyone from his pack around took its toll on him. </p><p>Zefra's questions was what startled me out of my contemplation "Try using your metamorphosis to look like the both of them. This way you won't be drained using a glamour and it will be good practice for you." </p><p>I was surprised that for sure, my mouth hanging open in a slight 'O', big-eyed showing only the doubt that I felt. Shaking my head I was unable to portray how I truly felt, though I tried the best I could, "I can't do that, I don't even know how to control the ability yet, and you want me to do it all day. Plus, I wouldn't even know how to, or where to start."</p><p>"You can do it little brother. Close your eyes and imagine with me okay. Please."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Now, imagine you have the curly, shaggy hair of Remus. Your light brown hair has a sheen of red in it, and just like your mother, the emerald eyes are bright, alive. Imagine you have Remus' high cheekbones, your mum's nose, her chin, and her freckles. Imagine as the freckles match your mocha skin, climbing down your arms, your long slim fingers matching those of Remus, freckle-free. Even with all these changes Harry, you still have the same general looks."</p><p>Heaving a smile I imagine all that she described to me, also picturing me without my scar, my forehead blemish-free. I sit concentrated for about 5 minutes, when I can't feel any of the tell-tale sign of my magic working I let groan angrily, before finally opening my eyes and staring at Zefra. "See I told you that I couldn't do it. I'm not ready yet... Why are you smiling like that? Did something happen? Do I look ridiculous now?"</p><p>Laughter was all I got in return, a mirror materializing in front of me, peering into it I jump up in shock and excited yell slipping from my lips, laughter doubles in sounds until Zefra is practically on the floor her body shaking in laughter. </p><p>"Oh My God, I did it. I can't believe it, YESS!! This is awesome. Look Zefra, look Silver Fang I did it!" My excitement bubbles out of me, causing me to jump around the room with a shit-eating grin on my face.</p><p>It was after we had calmed down that Zefra and I were able to have a proper conversation. "Okay little brother, let's go and get you some clothes. We will hit London first and get you some muggle clothes, then hit some wizarding stores to get you some robes, both casual and dressy."</p><p>"So we won't be going to Madam Malkin's or Twilfitt and Tattings? Why what's wrong with them? I heard they are the most popular robe shops here in Britain."</p><p>"Yes, they are in Diagon Alley. But trust me little brother, there are some much better places that I will take you that have a wider range of clothes." Nodding my lips quirk up in a smile before turning to Silver Fang and before anyone could react I sprang forward and wrapped him up in a hug before quickly letting go, saying a small thank you and goodbye. </p><p>I turn to find Zefra already at the door waiting for me to leave with her, before we were fully out of the door, Zefra loudly and dramatically yells her goodbye, causing me to crack up laughing at the incredulous look on Silver Fang's face.</p><p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p><p>Entering Zefra's office I see a girl and the oldest Weasley; Bill I think his name was. The girl was taller than me and Zefra maybe around 5'8, her hair was a sandy brown colour slightly darker than Remus's. Her eyes though were the most captivating thing about her though, they were a mixture between forest green and a blue so pure it was like a sapphire gem. I was nervous about seeing Bill here, I didn't know what he would say and if he had even been told about his mum and his youngest siblings.</p><p>Thankfully Zefra saved me from having to say anything "Yes Curse-Breaker Galis, Curse-Breaker Weasley what can I do for the both of you?" Though Bill was previously looking at me somewhat suspiciously he focused on Zefra for the time being, though the same could not be said for the girl, Curse-Breaker Galis. </p><p>She continued to peer at me as if she was trying to look into my soul, I flinched slightly and moved further behind Zefra. Feeling my unease, she held onto my wrist grounding me and helping me fight off an impending panic attack.</p><p>"I spoke to the Draken council and they said that they haven't had any misconduct with inheritances, all that should have come into an inheritance, have. I still have yet to get a response from the Imp council, though I suppose that is normal for them. I'll send you a message if I get any more information from the Imps or the Drakens." Though Zefra nodded in acknowledgment her eyes were poised on Curse-Breaker Galis, who had yet to look away from me.</p><p>"Curse-Breaker Galis anything to add." No response. "Curse-Breaker Galis?" She still had no response, the stare was starting to get more intense, her eyes starting to glow, her glowing green-blue eyes added with the iridescent flecks making her look eerie. "MIA! Snap out of it and give me your report, NOW!" Zefra's voice was cold and glacial, though it seemed to have done the job of shocking her back to the present.</p><p>Curse-Breaker Galis blinked a few times, her eyes turning back to normal, her cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment, coughing lightly, she spoke mortification colouring her tone "ah yes. I've gotten word back from the Siren, Elf, and Fae councils. From their records, there seems to be a huge anomaly, specifically a family who has genes from the sirens, elves, and faes. That family is the Blacks. When someone is born to an Ancient Family, they usually undergo a small inheritance to see if they have inherited any creature blood and if they are magical; as I'm sure you already know. While all the recent Black family members have done that, none have been documented as coming into a creature inheritance."</p><p>"Who from the Ancient and Nobel House of Black should have gotten an inheritance? And do you the councils have any idea why they haven't?"</p><p>"The current Lord, one Sirius Black should have come into a Siren and Fae inheritance. His younger brother Regulus Black should have come into a Siren inheritance. A disgraced member Andromeda Tonks nee' Black should have come into a Fae inheritance. And while her daughter Nymphadora Tonks has the Black Family magic of metamorphmagus she also should have come into a Fae inheritance, Last but not least, is Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black should have come into an Elf inheritance. It is very disconcerting that such a large number of people from the same family haven't come into their inheritance."</p><p>I was shocked, to say the least, Sirius should have been a creature like me and Remus, one with much more laws protecting it then Werewolves. Not only was he denied his freedom, but his inheritance was also taken from him. </p><p>Peeking from around Zefra's back I addressed Curse-Breaker Galis, "do they know that they should have come into an inheritance." She looked at me again, but her view was quickly cut off by Zefra sending an icy glare towards her, seeming to understand the threat, her answer was cool and professional.</p><p>"No, I do not think any of them truly know that they should have had an inheritance. Reversing this will be painful for all of them, however, we will need the permission of the current Lord Black so that we can perform the ritual on all of them. Since we cannot find him, I do not think that we will be able to do anything for a while."</p><p>"Does it need to be the Lord or can it be the Heir? And what about the Tonks' you said they were disgraced, does that mean that they were disowned? Can you do them without permission?" Zefra squeezed my wrist lightly reminding me to slow down enough for them to answer my questions. She also shot me a quick small smile letting me know that she was amused by my rapid-fire questions.</p><p>Bill's lips quirked upwards, he too finding this somewhat amusing, Curse-Breaker Galis finally turned her attention onto me fully ignoring Zefra as she spoke to me directly. "If there was an Heir, they could give us temporary permission which would be all that we need for now. However, the recorded Heir is Draco Malfoy, and he hasn't taken up the mantle yet, he won't be able to take up the mantle until he is 16. As for Andromeda and Nymphadora, both were disowned, though Nymphadora was welcomed back onto the family by the family magics when she was born. We will be able to help Andromeda without permission but will need it for her daughter."</p><p>"But Draco isn't the Heir anymore, the Heir has already taken up his duties." At my outburst Curse-Breaker Galis' eyes turned hard and calculating, seizing me up.</p><p>"And how do you know who the Heir is. You look hardly look like a Black. Do not make statements that you cannot back up, it will only cause trouble in the future."</p><p>Zefra as if sensing where my mind was headed, gripped my wrist slightly harder; though nowhere near hard enough to bruise. I know she was trying to protect me but I needed to do this to help Sirius, he was one of the last people that I could call family. Wrenching my arm away from Zefra I stalk forward to be just in front of Zefra before flashing my Black Heir ring to resurface. In the most courageous voice, I could muster, I looked directly into Curse-Breaker Galis' eyes.</p><p>"I know who the Heir is because it's me. Though I may not look like a Black I can assure you that I am one twice over. My grandmother was one and I was blood adopted by my godfather, the current Lord Black. I do not make idol statements. You have no room to make assumptions about me, you do not know me."</p><p>I gave her a glare that I'm sure would make Professor Snape proud. Shooting a quick look at Bill and saw his mouth open in a very small 'O', having figured it out. I gave one more look at Curse-Breaker Galis before I made my way back to Zefra's side. I wouldn't hide from them anymore, I had to be stronger from now on.</p><p>Then so quietly that I almost missed it I hear my name being called. Turning to the source of the voice I see that it's Bill, he has started to creep forwards his face that of wonderment and astonishment. Picking up the pace now it was mere seconds until he was in front of me, unsure on how to greet me, his arms slightly raised and out as if he wanted to hug me. </p><p>Smiling softly at him I quickly dart forward wrapping him up in a quick hug before backing up. It might have been quick but it was enough for us that much I knew. "Wow, Harry you look so different, how? I can't sense a glamour on you. Are you alright? How is Shadow treating you? Are you happy where you are? I'm so so sorry for what they did, you are my family Harry, I'm on your side. I promise that I will be your friend and ally should you need one." His rapid-fire questions brought a smile to my face and laughter from Zefra's.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm so much happier Bill, it's wonderful. Most of that is due to Zefra- Shadow. She's the best sister ever. I'm a Metamorphmagus, I gained access to the ability after my cleansing ritual. I look pretty awesome don't I, it was all Zefra's idea for me to look like Remus and Mum."<br/>He smiled at my enthused reply, I knew that if I asked, Bill would be on my side, he couldn't just disregard such crimes. But I also knew that family meant everything to the Weasley's and I couldn't ask him to turn away from them.</p><p>I lost all the happiness that was in my earlier statement, my voice holding a dull note to it "Bill you don't have to be on my side. They are your family, I understand if you stay with them, I wouldn't hold it against you or anyone from the Weasley family." He just gapes at me, like I've grown a second head.</p><p>His mouth was opening and closing almost like a fish, he finally regains his previous posture before whirling around to face Zefra, "you didn't tell him about our meeting." Shaking her head Zefra's cheeks pinken lightly her hands clasping together behind her back to stop her from fidgeting under Bill's gaze. </p><p>"No, we haven't really had all that much time to talk about everything that happened before we got situated and acquainted. I told him of their crimes and everything that they stole from him but I haven't gotten around to tell him about the meeting. I was definitely going to tell him about our meeting tomorrow that's for sure."</p><p>An amused smirk slowly spread on Bill's face the longer Zefra spoke, I was just astonished that she could be even slightly flustered as she seemed to be. A smile pulls at my lips by the end of her sentence and unable to help this new position we've been placed in; I was unable to help myself, teasing her. "Are you sure dear sister of mine? You wouldn't have forgotten like you have these last few days. It's not that I don't believe you I just... You know... Don't believe you."</p><p>All I get is an eye roll in response though I do spot the slightly darkening pink on her cheeks indicating that my teasing wasn't for nothing. The quiet chuckling of the others raising my confidence that no retaliation would happen. Seeing that our banter was over with, Bill jumped in before any more could happen, addressing our previous conversation.</p><p>"Harry when I found out what they had done to you, I lost control of my inheritance, and if it wasn't for Shadow, I could have seriously injured those in the room. I was also very close to going home a ripping them to shreds, I don't know how dad has been able to look at them and not scream or do something."</p><p>"Wait your dad knows? How? Also, did you say inheritance, what are you if you don't mind me asking, or is that rude?" I get 3 sets of chuckles from my questions, though Zefra's are the loudest already knowing that I have very little control over my mouth when I find something very interesting.</p><p>"Yes, dad knows, so does Charlie, he's the second oldest, and Lord Prewett the house where she is from. We were informed that they had stolen from you while you were in the cleansing ritual, though I was told a little earlier as I was a part of the team that went to retrieve your things from your relative's house."</p><p>My cheeks darken in embarrassment and shame at the knowledge that Bill had seen where I had grown up. A hand on my shoulder breaking me from my spiraling self-deprecating thoughts, looking up I see that its Zefra, she squeezes it trying to remind me of the present and that I would never be going back to that hell-hole again. I take a deep breath trying to quieten my mind, though it helps, it doesn't stop them, though for now, it's fine.</p><p>Without missing a beat Bill continues focusing my mind on something else, "my inheritance is a Draken, basically a humanoid dragon. The inheritance came from the Weasley side of the family. Dad was super proud of me when I came into it, he thought that since Molly wasn't his mate that we would just be regular wizards."</p><p>"That's so cool, can you shift into a full dragon? Can you fly? Can you breathe fire like actual dragons? If Draken's were the inheritance from the Weasley side does the Prewett side have one? Does anyone in the family have an inheritance from the Prewett side? How come your dad married 'HER' if she wasn't his mate? What happened to-"</p><p>I was cut off midsentence by Zefra's hand covering my mouth, her voice sounding from behind me "little brother if you want him to actually answer your questions you have to give him time to actually speak. Okay so let him speak."</p><p>Nodding I look back at Bill whose face is split into a wide grin at Zefra's actions. "Okay, I'll answer your questions in order. No, we cant turn fully into a dragon, though we do have wings and we can fly. While some much older Drakens have been able to breathe fire we usually cannot, but we do have very good control over fire and are somewhat fire-resistant. Though actual dragon fire is hotter and can burn us. </p><p>"The Prewett family does have an inheritance of an Imp, with the twins having both inheritances. Though I suspect that Charlie is at least a quarter Imp somewhere... he is a little bit of a trickster. Dad's mate died before they got too far into the bonding ritual, so he ended up with Molly. It was found though that dad was being dosed with a shit ton of love potions and a multitude of other potions that he really won't tell us."</p><p>I nodded numbly as all my questions were answered and then some, though I was overjoyed at having my questions fully answered, it was still a bit of an overload. I had so much more information to look up on dealing with creatures and what their class was. Also, finding out that Mr. Weasley was being dosed with love potions was a scary thought, as obviously Molly had done this before and has no problem teaching her kids her way of life. </p><p>As if sensing my overwhelmed state Zefra thanked them for stopping by, telling them to call her on floo if they had anything else to add. I vaguely heard Curse-Breaker Galis say something about writing down a list of people and the inheritance they should have come into with regards to Siren, Fae, and Elf inheritances. It was maybe a few minutes later when I finally came back to the present, I find that its just Zefra and I now, I'm sitting in one of the visitor chairs, Zefra behind her desk going through some documents.</p><p>Looking up and seeing me lucid, she smiles asking if I'm feeling better, nodding she sighs in relief before standing up and making her way around the desk. Standing I meet her halfway, she pulls me into a hug soothing me and my mind. Stepping back she smiles before exclaiming that it was time for shopping. A small real smile making its way into my face before I nod, following her to the floo. We get in together, throwing a smile and cheeky wink she shouts for 'Central London Pebble Alley.' And I've whisked away in a sea of green.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Looking around I see an old bookshop filled to the brim with books both new and old. I'm nudged out of the fireplace by Zefra who still has her glamour on, and somewhat panicky I pull a strand of hair into my line of vision, still seeing the sandy colour, I deflate a fraction, relief swelling inside me.</p>
<p>Unable to help myself I try and peer at some of the books and their subsequent titles as I slowly trail behind Zefra. Few manage to grab my attention straight away one title reading 'Nature's Soldiers: Titans of the past and present' another 'Arithmancy of Magic: A Guide.'</p>
<p>I must have slowed down considerably to catch Zefra's attention, my longing looks not at all discrete, her cheerful voice breaking me out of my trance "don't worry little brother, we can buy the ones you want before we leave today. This is our ticket home anyway. Now enough of those puppy eyes, we have some serious shopping to do. I refuse to leave today until I have you looking better than even the purebloods. You little brother will have the whole world swooning by the time I'm finished with you. Now let's get this show on the road."</p>
<p>Smiling I shake my head at her antics and rush to catch up to her quickly retreating form. Coming out of the alley I see that we are right in Central London and only a short walk away from the huge shopping centre in the middle of it.</p>
<p>I'm led into store after store, the first having jeans and nothing but jeans. There are so many different types that I just allow the store clerk and Zefra to pick those that would suit me best. At first, the woman helping us has a little bit of a problem with how skinny I currently am, but both Zefra and I assure her that we are working on that.</p>
<p>Zefra explains that she has a tailor and that any jeans that I want to truly fit will be taken there, the rest will stay as they are. I end up getting several different types: slim fit, narrow fit, regular fit and cuffed jeans. Some have strategically placed rips on them, others are just plain. I'm told that darker colours are better for my complexion and build and so am given the jeans in the colours dark blue, black, dark grey and dark army green. I also get a few pairs in white and light blue, "just in case little brother. You never know, you might find tops that go well with them, Plus, I can't let you just wear dark colours, I have to spruce you up a bit, add some pizazz."</p>
<p>I just laugh at her excited state, bouncing all around me, a ball of energy. After both Zefra and the saleswoman are satisfied with the number of jeans I had gathered, I was dragged into a huge sports shop where I am again nudged into a changeroom. It's quiet for a minute or two then all of a sudden, the curtain is yanked open. There stands Zefra, her arms overflowing with all types of clothes. She dumps them in the corner and turns back to me, my eyes shifting between her and the clothes she had picked for me. </p>
<p>My arms circle around my middle, holding onto my sides and tightening at some of the clothes. Some tops have the arms completely uncovered, some are so tight that you would be able to see every raised bump or scar on my body. My hands subconsciously ghost over some of the worst scars on my front. My eyes fearful of what would be said by Zefra and the others if I wore them. </p>
<p>A hand softly landed on my shoulder and I was turned, my wide gaze now only seeing Zefra, her eyes were soft and apologetic, her voice quiet and gentle. "Okay, I'm going to leave you to try all the clothes on by yourself. If you want my opinion I will be just outside, but don't be afraid to 'veto' something if you don't feel comfortable in it. I definitely want you to get a few pairs of tracksuits, t-shirts, jackets and hoodies. The rest is up to you. Feel free to get anything else that you want."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath I smile slightly and nod before I close the curtain and start on the mountain of clothes dumped in front of me. I end up getting everything Zefra wanted plus some more. I love how cosy the hoodies are, and make a note to get a few in bigger sizes, to act as a sort of enclosed blanket. </p>
<p>I also decide to get some singlets and shorts, the singlets picked do give me more coverage than most but aren't tight or suffocating. With my list of things that I want extra of in mind, I finally exit the change room only to come face to face with Zefra and about 11 shoe boxes stacked around her.</p>
<p>She beams a bright smile at me and my smaller mountain of clothes, quietly she asks if there was anything else I wanted, relaying my idea to her, she readily agrees. Though she pushes me down gently on the seat that she was just occupying. </p>
<p>"Okay, I want you to try on the shoes on your left, and when I get back tell me which ones you like or if you need bigger or smaller sizes. I just guessed, so they may not be perfect. I will be right back."</p>
<p>Nodding hesitantly, she gives me a reassuring smile before wandering off into the store. All the shoes are about right, only one or two really off. I look at all the ones I tried before I put 3 aside, now only left with 2. </p>
<p>One is a black and white scheme, clearly made for running and working out, the other is slightly different, this one bulkier and with something akin to a pillow in it, the colour scheme being black and red. Looking up I see Zefra, draped over her arms are more hoodies and tracksuits, quickly putting them down with the rest of the clothes. I rifle through them, looking at the patterns and colours she got, only taking 2 out of the pile. </p>
<p>Taking notice of the shoes that I chose, she looks through her extra pile before getting another two shoes, one of each style, though they are different colours. The trainers being navy blue and white, and the bulkier shoe in a black and white scheme. Once Zefra is satisfied with these clothes, I am then taken around the center buying an alarmingly large amount of t-shirts, long-sleeves, and button-ups. </p>
<p>While Zefra takes care of the casual wear, I am usually drawn to the thicker clothes like jackets, jumpers, and sweater vests, which are similar to the ones that Remus wears and reminds me of him. I also get a multitude of accessories, though most are hats, which I get at least 1 in all types, though my absolute favorite style is the beanies. They are so soft and warm, they sit comfortably on my head and even go low enough naturally to cover my scar.</p>
<p>Regretfully, I also get casual shorts and pants, since I'm told that I 'can't always wear jeans everywhere.' Though I loathe trying on all the clothes, I am at least warmed knowing that no matter what happens from here on out, that I will always have comfortable and warm clothes.</p>
<p>After a short break where I share half a muffin and am treated with an ice tea, we are off again, this time though I'm led down a wing in the shopping center that sells clothes that are of 'higher quality' or as Zefra puts it. "Labels that get rich snobs to shop." Though the shop we enter is much more casual and quieter than some of the others we passed. It is here where I get some slacks in black, dark grey, navy blue, white, and dark army green.</p>
<p>I get two distinct styles, the first is cuffed at my ankle, which I get in all colours, the second is just normal that I get in every colour but green. Here I also get some nice button-ups in white, light blue, navy blue, a middle blue that I am told is called Prussian blue, black, dark grey, fern type green, a dark emerald green, a plum purple, a burgundy red, crimson red and a very dark blood red.</p>
<p>It's only after I have tried on all the tops that I spot something from the corner of my eye that catches my attention. There up on the wall, in the utmost corner of the store, I see a selection of leather jackets with the option of embroidery. They remind me so much of the ones that I had seen Sirius wear in the pictures I have. I had to have some, they were just gorgeous.</p>
<p>I ended up with several, 3 are plain (no embroidery), one a normal black, the other a chocolaty brown with a thin cotton lining inside and a thicker woolly-cotton collar. The last is the same as the brown one but in black. I get another that is the same style as the black woolly version but with a Chinese style dragon woven together with a black tiger with white stripes; almost as if they are dancing around each other, the tiger outlined in white. </p>
<p>I also get a normal black one with a small phoenix mid-flight embroiled onto the right pectoral area. The last is also a plain black, but this has two foxes, one white the other a dark grey circling each other. The white fox has golden eyes and the grey one has bright blue eyes. Zefra too got some leather jackets, one a plain black, another the same woolly chocolate brown but for women, and the last the same black one with the same fox embroiders. </p>
<p>We only had to wait about 15min for all the embroideries to be complete, it had been done so quickly that I struggled to clamp down on my questions, almost slipping a few time, but I was able to stop myself and Zefra from getting into trouble. Due to my surprise and disbelief, I looked questionably at the youngish woman that had been helping us. </p>
<p>Seeing my stare and subsequent question, a small amused smile flitters across her lips before she winks at me, confirming my suspicions about her. Her easy confirmation though causes me to peek up at Zefra, who is just grinning down at me, she winks upon seeing my gaze. A raspy surprised chuckle spilled from my mouth. Before a grin takes over my face.</p>
<p>Seemingly satisfied with my now very large mountain of clothes, I am ushered back out of the shopping center and towards the bookshop we entered from. While in the alley leading to it, Zefra abruptly stops, pulling out her wand she quickly shrinks everything and placed them in her small handbag. She finishes quickly before practically dragging me back into the bookstore. She whirls around to face me, her smile huge, her eyes alight with happiness "alright little brother, go nuts. Get any books that you want. It's my treat, so knock yourself out."</p>
<p>"I can't do that, I'll pay for the books, I want them not you, so I'll pay." I didn't want her unnecessarily paying for me, I had plenty of money now. Not giving up she places her hand softly on my shoulder cutting of my protests and thoughts. </p>
<p>"Harry listen to me. I am your big sister, your guardian, it is my job to get you whatever you want or need. You only paid for the clothes because I knew that you would feel very bad about yourself if you didn't. It would send your thoughts spiraling, and cause you more harm, harm that I did not want you to go through. Let me treat you, little brother, you have earned it today with me dragging you all over the place. Plus, we still have more shopping to do in the Wizarding world. Please just relax, I want to do this for you, so go, pick out any and all books that you want, and don't hold back just because I am paying. The books here are all priced quite cheap, so don't worry too much."</p>
<p>I was silently debating with myself on what to do, I knew that Zefra was completely serious from the use of my name. She hardly ever used my name, only really using it when referring to me when talking to someone else, like Silver Fang. Finally, I relented, not being able to argue with Zefra, nodding shyly I duck my head and dart forwards, quickly wrapping her up in a hug before letting go and immersing myself in the books.</p>
<p>While I tried to hold myself back from getting to many books, any book that I was interested in but didn't grab was picked up by Zefra, which quickly caused my pile of books to grow. Though do I have to admit some of the prices on the books were quite low, and if the Weasley's knew of this store I was sure that they could buy everyone the books they need and then some and still have money left over. I made a mental note to tell the Weasley's tomorrow as well as Hermione, Neville, and Luna, who would all absolutely love this place. </p>
<p>Finally, after combing through every inch of the shop, I was done and we made our way up to the counter where a bemused older grey-haired man sat. He eyed my pile of books, probably trying to work out if I was buying any particular topic. Finding no pattern in the books being purchased, he eyed us both again, Zefra stepped forward slightly, her eyes giving a brief flash, but it seemed to be enough for the teller to recognize her.</p>
<p>He shook his head slightly amused, probably used to Zefra coming in and doing this regularly, by herself, he rang us up silently, the total coming to 15 galleons and 25 sickles. Nodding Zefra quickly paid, shrunk the bags, and shooed me back into the fireplace. "Where are we going to get Wizarding robes? I know you said we aren't going to Diagon Alley, so where exactly are we going?"</p>
<p>She ruffled my hair, but didn't give anything away, throwing the floo powder she stated "Hollows Alley!" I was once again whisked away from the world, my world turning green for the second time today. We landed with me actually managing to stay on my feet, with little to no incident of me tripping, which in my book was a huge win.</p>
<p>I am amazed by the sites in front of me, the buildings look older but at the same time modern, the range of shops surprises me, there are clothing stores, jewellery stores, a restaurant, and a café, I think I could even see a pet store around the corner. It is only after a minute or two passes that my brain catches up to what my eyes are seeing in the distance, over the tops of the buildings. </p>
<p>"Zefra, isn't that Gringotts? It looks like the exact same building," my mind races at the sound of Zefra's laughter, and only now does it remember what she had said when we first met. "Is this one of the Alley's that was attached to Diagon, but that no one ever visits?" It seemed that my enthusiasm caused Zefra to fall into another fit of laughter, leaving me there, a small <em>very manly</em> pout on my lips.</p>
<p>It took some time but Zefra finally calmed herself, though I guess the pout and amusement in my eyes didn't help anyone. Still smiling she nodded gesturing to me as she explained "Yes Harry, this is the alley that I mentioned, however, I left out part of you owning 45% of this alley, while I own another 35% of it. The specific stores have those who own stocks and you own some of those as well. But this is an alley that you have a huge portion in, thus, why I wanted to introduce you to it now."</p>
<p>I was gobsmacked at that, there was no way that I own 45% of this whole alley, that's insane. I didn't know how to respond and I guess Zefra didn't want to interrupt my musing so she left me, allowing me to silently follow her down the street in peace. </p>
<p>There were a few stores that I definitely wanted to go in, one being a jewellery store called 'Persephone's' and another book store that looked almost ancient. That is not where we ended up though, we stopped in front of a clothing store called Loki's, and right next to it, almost looking attached was another called Aurora's Radiance.</p>
<p>Walking in I see a tall gorgeous black woman who could be in her mid-20's, she was wearing a muggle navy blue mid-thigh flowy dress with bell sleeves. A white grey cape over it clasped together with a gold, rose pendant. She was beautiful, but something about her reminded me of someone else, I just couldn't place it.</p>
<p>Upon seeing us a huge megawatt smile lights up her face, racing over to us, I hear a faint Italian accent as she calls for Zefra. Suddenly another dark-skinned Italian with whiskey amber eyes overtakes my vision and before I can stop myself, I blurt out "Zambini?"</p>
<p>Looking at me carefully she lets put a twinkling laugh "I see my dear precious little brother has left an impression on you. Yes, I am a Zambini, I am Valentine Zambini, a pleasure to meet you little one. Now I assume you are here for some clothes, let me measure you up and I'll have them done in a jiffy."</p>
<p>Now I'm gobsmacked not only did I hear a pureblood use a muggle phrase, but she also didn't sneer at me or talk down to me, she was nice and saw me as a normal Wizard. I guess I was easy to read because the next thing I know I hear two sets of laughter, one from beside me and the other from in front of me. I just shake my head trying to concentrate on Zefra's shaking form beside me, throwing a half-hearted glare at her, I once again face Valentine who seems to be mumbling to herself about styles and colours.</p>
<p>As she mumbles she flicks her wand at me, a measuring tape flying around me, measuring me. At the same time, Valentine was writing the information and looking at the sample fabrics at the top of her clipboard, fully absorbed in her task. </p>
<p>Thinking back I remember seeing pictures of dad in several styles that looked foreign, after asking Hermione where she thought they were derived from, she comes back with most likely being of Indian descent. Going to see Parvati Patil a fellow Gryffindor, I finally found the answers I was looking for. Timidly I speak, "Um... do you also do other cultures dress in here?"</p>
<p>Getting an affirmative I take a deep breath and soldier on, taking comfort and confidence from Zefra's unwavering presence beside me. "I was wondering if you could make me a few Kurta Pajama's or some Indo Western Sherwani, I know they are a little more formal but I would like to have some made if that's alright."</p>
<p>Seeing the soft smile and nod come from Valentine a smile splits onto my face, and I finally look at Zefra who is smiling, though clearly wants to ask me a question she holds back. I answer her anyway, wanting to tell her why.</p>
<p>"I saw some photo's of dad wearing the styles and asked Parvati what they were, she explained a little bit to me, and so did Uncle Moony when I asked. Apparently Mum and Dad had two weddings, one was a more muggle Christian style to fit Mum and the other was an Indian style to fit Dad. I wanted something similar to feel closer to them and the culture I never knew I had. Is that okay? I'm sorry I didn't run it by you before I asked."</p>
<p>"Oh Harry, that's perfectly fine, I'm sure you'll look dashing in them. When we go to the meeting tomorrow if they are ready you can wear one if you want. I know they are usually more formal wear, but I think since it's a formal setting it won't be too bad. And you never have to feel bad for asking for something that you want because it reminds you of your Mum or Dad."</p>
<p>Smiling I nod happily, thankful that she understood. Valentine rushes back in a blur of colours and patterns before whizzing off again and moving back into the back, not before shouting that she would be done in about 2 hours. With a chuckle, Zefra leads me out of the store, into the bright and wonderous alley again.</p>
<p>Our first stop was to go right next door into Aurora's Radiance to get me some hairpieces, hair products, and hair ties, Zefra also got herself some makeup and hair products as well. After that quick stop, I half drag her over to Persephone's the jewellery store to hopefully find some wonderful necklaces for Hermione and Luna, as well as some bracelets for the Weasley's I still like, Neville, Remus, and Sirius.</p>
<p>I also quietly get a ring with an embedded glamour in it for Sirius, it will make him have light brown hair, blue eyes, and a rounder face. Hermione's necklace was that of a Chinese dragon in gold, the eyes an amethyst symbolizing protection and purification. </p>
<p>Zefra being the paranoid and overprotective sister that she is, had all the jewellery we buy loaded down with all types of enchantments and protections. She also added a handy little enchantment where the only people that can take the jewellery off is either me or Zefra.</p>
<p>Luna's necklace has several pendants attached to it, one a thin book, the other a crescent moon and sun, and the last a lair of angel wings, all in silver. Neville's bracelet was also silver with a simple clasp designed as a moving Lion's face. Both twins got simple silver bands with a clasp of a bludger, snitch, and bludger. Remus a gold thick band, with the Potter family motto inscribed on the inside, and the clasp was the Potter family crest with a howling wolf next to it. Sirius also gets a thick bracelet in bronze, both the Potter and Black family motto inscribed on the inside. The clasp being that of the Potter and Black family crests next to each other.</p>
<p>Finally, after about an hour of customizing all the jewellery we head out to the pet store nestled in the corner of the alley. I get some treats for Hedwig, as well as two large perches, one for my room and the other for my art room. Zefra also buys some bird treats as well as some dog food, treats, and toys. When I question her she just smirks, telling me it was a surprise. </p>
<p>After that, she practically marches me into a shoe shop and buys an alarmingly large number of different shoes, the first two pairs that look like loafers in the colours black and brown. She also gets dragonhide boots for me in the colours black, brown, white, and black with red detailing. Next, she gets me some formal shoes, in matte black, shiny black, brown, navy blue, and velvet black. </p>
<p>While the amount of shoes is quite frightening, the time spent in the store is quite quick as Zefra seems to know exactly what I need, all I end up doing is trying them on. Almost as quickly as we came, we left, our bags shrunk and placed in Zefra's bag.</p>
<p>Now I was off bounding into the ancient-looking bookstore, that had persistently caught my eye. Zefra quickly caught up to me her face beaming at my obvious excitement and wonder. A similar situation arises, as before in the other bookstore, with me trying not to get too many books and Zefra not letting me do that. </p>
<p>Though I was the one to put the last stack of books on the counter, it was Zefra who managed to weasel her way into paying for me again, the haul this time coming to 30 galleons and 30 sickles. Though more expensive than the other bookstore, it was still a hell of a lot cheaper than Flourish &amp; Blotts. </p>
<p>Thoroughly exhausted by now, I was led to a café, the exterior a grey stone with strawberry vines running down it, the sign pitch-black marble, spelling out Obsidian. Inside was dark hickory wood flooring, the wall behind the counter also the same hickory wood. The tables were a nice reddish cherry wood, with comfortable looking chairs. </p>
<p>I ordered an Irish breakfast tea, needing a bit of a pick-me-up, with a blueberry muffin and the Daily Profit, while Zefra ordered a Chai tea with an orange and poppy seed muffin. The café was beautiful, it was somewhat busy but still held that quiet and quaint atmosphere, "this place is nice, how did you come by this?"</p>
<p>She shot me a small smile before she answered her voice light and calm, "I found it after I became an account manager for the Weasley's, this actually is one of their shops and was one of the only things bringing in money, besides Arthur's job. I'm hoping once we get all of your accounts in order, I can move this shop to either Diagon Alley or to an Alley with more traffic. Or on the flip side if we can get this alley to be as popular as Diagon, then I'm quite fine leaving it here. It is truly beautiful and quaint."</p>
<p>"It is very beautiful, and I really like it. It's quiet and quaint but even if it got busy it would still be cozy. So the Weasley's own this, do they know, have they been here before, I really don't want to run into Ron, Ginny or Molly here. I wouldn't want them to taint this place." A small chuckle followed my words, my smile staying on my lips.</p>
<p>"No they wouldn't come here, only Bill and Arthur really know about it, so it should be fine, now let's finish out drinks and you can actually read the paper. Then we'll head over to Loki's." Nodding happily I sip my tea and start to actually read the paper in front of me, all the while nibbling on my muffin. Some of the ridiculous stories I read made me laugh, and I wondered how people could actually read this paper and take it seriously. </p>
<p>I was so absorbed in mentally making fun of the paper, that I almost missed Zefra's call to me, snapping my head up, I realized that she had gone up to the counter to pay and that we would be leaving. I quickly folded the paper and followed after Zefra, quietly thanking the staff before whining after Zefra for paying again, though she just shot me a smug smile and kept walking.</p>
<p>She led me back to Loki's, the store quiet with no sign of Valentine, so instead, we just strolled around the store, having a look at the different cloaks and materials. Finally, her twinkling voice interrupted us, she was standing near the counter, 5 very large bags floating behind her. "Okay, so I have everything ready, the robes are in bag 1 and 2, the capes in bag 3, the Kurta Pajama's are in bag 4 and the Indo Western Sherwani's are in bag 5. If you need any alterations feel free to stop by or go to Twilfitt &amp; Tattings, they are also adverse enough to do alterations."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Valentine, I really appreciate it. It was nice meeting you, I hope we see you soon."</p>
<p>"I am sure I will be seeing more of you soon enough, but it was a pleasure, I don't have enough chances to do any harder pieces like your ones. See you soon, have a good day."</p>
<p>Waving bye, we made our way back to Gringotts, going a different way which took us through a side entrance, thankfully though we made it back to Zefra's office without anyone seeing us or interrupting us. Back in her office, she writes a quick note before fire sending it to Silver Fang. We double-check that we have everything, "well little brother time to head home."</p>
<p>"Yes finally, I'm so tired I could sleep for a whole day." Light laughter spills from Zefra before she ushers me to the floo, then I'm stumbling back into my house, Zefra lazily trailing behind me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I wake up just as the sun breaks the horizon, looking out the window I see Zefra out there running some laps. Shaking my head slightly at the crazy hours she keeps I head to my bathroom and freshen up, before I do my own workout routine which consists of Yoga stretches, sit-ups, push-ups, and some planks.</p>
<p>I have a nice hot shower, which helps shake off my nervousness for the upcoming meeting before I head downstairs. Though not before quickly grabbing my sketching stuff and a very interesting looking book on runes and the different types of runes; which my elves happily bought yesterday.</p>
<p>After asking and receiving some tea I head over to the living room where I snuggle into the side of the brown love seat and begin reading. My sketchbook propped up next to me, for whenever I find certain runes interesting. The only sound that can really be heard are my breaths and the pitter-patter of some of the elf's feet; as I suspect that they put silencing charms around them when they are working.</p>
<p>It's maybe an hour or two later when Zefra returns from her workout, all sweaty and puffy, with a long wooden staff held loosely in her left hand. She comes up behind me and looks over me at what I was currently doing, a small snort leaving her. Nevertheless, she drops a small kiss on the top of my head, before she goes to her room to shower and dress. The kiss causing red to bloom on my cheeks and warmth to churn in my stomach and heart.</p>
<p>I stayed concentrated on my book, so absorbed that I hardly notice time passing, until one of the elder elves Zindi finally managed to grab my attention, looking up jarringly she softly speaks, unwilling to disturb the calm serenity that we had. </p>
<p>"Young Master, it is time for breakfast, Miss Shadow is already in the kitchen," a disgruntled noise fell from her lips as soon as she had finished speaking. Obviously, something Zefra was doing was ticking off the elves, a small laugh bubbling out of my mouth, followed by a rueful smile. </p>
<p>Making my way to the kitchen/dining room I see Zefra setting up the table and trying to make some food, though she is often thwarted by the elves as they make quick work of the kitchen. </p>
<p>Her face alight with laughter and amusement, and for a few moments, I think I can see a few of the elves smiling fondly at her before shifting back to their irate looks. Seeing me she abandons her work, the elves letting out a relieved sigh, finally able to work.</p>
<p>Shooting me a grin she hugs me, scenting me slightly. My instincts automatically take over and I do the same, making her smile wider, a purr of contentment spiling from her lips. Still unable to control myself I shift to allow all my fox features out, with my two tails lazily whipping from side to side in contentment. </p>
<p>It is the squeak of Zindi that finally pulls us apart, gesturing us to the table, we finally sit down and start eating. "So what happened at the meeting with the Weasley's the other day."</p>
<p>"I told them what happened, and the total values of what they had taken, then I gave them the options on what they could do, though ultimately it is your decision to make. Both Bill and Charlie were both very upset about members of their family doing that to you. When we go over the paperwork, I'll let you know more about your options."</p>
<p>Smiling I nod my acceptance before we start back up with idle chit-chat, with her also running down on my schedule that I will most likely have before I return to school. it included a lot of studying and working out, though I didn't mind and was even excited to learn.</p>
<p>After breakfast, I was taken up to Zefra's privet office, one that was inside her multi-compartment trunk. There we ran down everything that they had stolen from me and even what my options were. Knowing I had a few hours to decide what to do, I left Zefra and headed to my sanctuary, my art room, while Zefra said she had to go to Gringotts for last-minute preparations. </p>
<p>My mind was taken over by my art, the colours, their swirling together. I wasn't even consciously aware of what I was painting until I was almost finished, the picture finally coming together. There on the canvas was a shining gold goblet with four animals surrounding it, almost like they were protecting it.</p>
<p>On the right up-most top of the page was a dog-wolf like creature that seemed to be smoking and on fire, its eyes a bright red, that seemed to see into your soul. A little bit in front and to the left of it was a very beautiful vulture cross peacock creature done in blues and purples. The colours complimenting each other wonderfully, making a hauntingly beautiful creature that you would be hard-pressed to deny, no matter how dangerous it was.</p>
<p>On the left of the goblet, towards the bottom of the canvas was a devil-like creature, with huge leathery wings, its eyes glowing a bright yellow, like that of Hufflepuff's colour. Though the rest of the body was done in darks greens and greys, with one of its clawed hand clutching the small handle of the goblet. Finally, there on the top of the left side of the canvas was a demonic Kitsune, with all nine tails out, the eyes a pitch black. It was done in silver and soft whites, making it look demonic but also ethereal.</p>
<p>The goblet had 3 runes inscribed on it, all in different languages. The first rune 'strength' was written in normal Old English runes, the second 'speed' was in ancient Norse runes and the last 'intelligence' was written in ancient Greek, all runes were, funnily enough, from different regions in Europe. </p>
<p>The painting truly took my breath away, the goblet was almost eerily glowing off the paper, the whole thing taking up a medium-sized canvas. Heaving a sigh I slowly move to the window, stretching out my aching body, upon seeing the sun at its peak, I nervously cast a quick Tempus, seeing that it's already 1 pm. Rushing downstairs I see that the elves are just finishing the food, with most already on the table. </p>
<p>Before I can make it too far into the room, a bubble surrounds me, with a note attached to it. As I am being whisked away to my room, I laugh slightly at the note, informing me that I am not allowed to eat unless I clean up and change clothes, as I am apparently covered in paint. Finally, after having yet another shower I am able to eat, the food is delicious, just as it was this morning. My smile is untameable as I think about all the food that I will be able to eat here at my home, with my sister and with my elves, who do so much to look after me. </p>
<p>I'm left alone to my own devices until its 3 pm, when Zefra suddenly comes into my room, a devious grin on her face. Walking into my closet, she peers at all the clothes she could dress me up in, before she can even begin to put me in anything I call out to her, "Either a Kurta Pajama or an Indo Western Sherwani, please if possible."</p>
<p>Her head pops put shooting me a smile before she is back within my closet going over her choices. Coming out she has one of each style, an emerald green Kurta Pajama or a Navy blue Indo Western Sherwani. </p>
<p>Finally, she decides on the navy blue Indo Western Sherwani with marron red detailing on the left side and maroon red silk pants and slip-on shoes. I also decide to use my metamorphosis, to lengthen my hair, so that I could put it into a top bun, with a few tendrils out, lightly framing my face. </p>
<p>I also allow my lordship and heir rings out on full display, the rings fitting in perfectly to the look Zefra has put together. Once dressed Zefra half demands that I find a cloak to go with my outfit, as she makes her way back to her room.</p>
<p>After about 10 minutes, Zefra re-joins me in my room, now in cuffed navy blue fitted pants, a dark blood red long sleeve button up, with a navy blue vest, and a blood-red cloak, closed with a clasp of two swords crossing in battle. Her feet were in dark red pumps, that I'm surprised she owned, as I never imagined her owning anything besides flats.</p>
<p>Her hair is in a half up-do with a similar clasp on the back of her head. Overall, it was a very pretty ensemble but obviously put together to complement mine. Looking over my shoulder to the cloaks that I had chosen, we settle on a crimson red one, with a panther clasp. </p>
<p>At about 3.50, we floo to Gringotts where we collect some papers from Silver Fangs office, before continuing on to Zefra's the destination of the meeting. "Okay little brother, this is how the meeting is going to go, first we have to explain exactly what has been stolen from you, then we will discuss the options and what you have chosen. So I hope you know which decision you've gone with if you haven't, then please think about it while I talk during the first half of the meeting. Okay, little brother you ready?" </p>
<p>Nodding anxiously, I try swallowing the nerves, but they only get stuck at the back of my throat. Not knowing exactly who were behind those doors makes me scared and anxious, especially if it turns out that the twins '<em>especially George</em>' weren't there. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, I squeeze Zefra's hand, trying to gain some semblance of confidence from her presence beside me. Squeezing my hand back in assurance I take one last breath before walking into her office. </p>
<p>The walk to the desk was one of the most nerve-wracking things I have done, not knowing if they blamed me for the situation at hand, and if they would agree with my decision. Slightly squashing my panic, I look up seeing 6 redheads as well as a head full of tightly wound dark brown curls. Letting my confusion go at the unknown man, I steel myself as much as possible and looked at each Weasley present. </p>
<p>Arthur looked resigned, Bill and Charlie looked almost murderous, Percy looked confused as to why he was here, as did Fred and George, though both perked up at seeing me. Finally, George and I locked eyes, doing so caused Georges nostrils to flare before his head tilted slightly. It was almost as of something clicked in his head, as his eyes glazed over and a small growl excited his mouth. </p>
<p>The room fell to a hush, I was afraid that I had upset him, my eyes darting everywhere but his face, looking for a way out if I needed one. I moved closer to Zefra, her presence made me feel safer, her now between me and George, she was trying to quickly steer me towards one of the empty seats behind her desk, trying to soothe me and my tension wound muscles. </p>
<p>Another growl; this time louder, left Georges lips again. This angry sound causing my eyes to fly to the floor in panic, the panic slowly winding its way around my mind, holding me in a vice grip. All I heard a few of his mutterings, something about "mate" and "mine."</p>
<p>Currently, he wasn't the George that I knew and had a crush on, he was something else, and I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't like it one bit. When I finally mustered up the courage to look up, I could see him standing, his imposing height making him feel 7'feet tall, and he had started to slowly stalk towards us.</p>
<p>Zefra suddenly appeared in front of me, protecting me, when she addressed her voice was firm, blunt and cold, not liking the effect he was having on me one bit. "Mr Weasley you are frightening Harry. I haven't told him much, as such he is very confused and does not know what is happening. You need to calm down so that I can talk to Harry and explain it to him."</p>
<p>I don't think that George was paying her much attention, as he just kept stalking towards us, his leathery wings sprouting from his back. Honestly, if I wasn't so scared I would be admiring his wings, they were a dark mulberry purple, with flecks of mauve purple and burnt orange, they captivated me. They didn't look like colours that would go together, but George made them beautifully frightening.</p>
<p>I was pushed back by Zefra, who took something off from around her neck, before pushing it into my hand, and from the quick view of it, it looked like some kind of animal tooth on a chain. </p>
<p>She spoke to me in a low voice, "Harry, go stand up against the wall behind the desk, next to the section of silver tomes. If things get out of hand say 'homebound,' it will tale you to safety." I hastily nodded, too distracted with George stalking towards us. </p>
<p>He started growling out words like "mine," "mate," and "protect you," Zefra tried to talk some last-minute sense into him, trying to shake him out of his stupor. Her no-nonsense tone paired with her choice of words honestly sounded 1- like Silver Fang and 2- would've made me laugh if it wasn't for the serious and panic attack inducing situation. </p>
<p>"Cease your possessive little squawking and gain some semblance of control over yourself, less you lose you mate forever."</p>
<p>Unable to control himself anymore, George launched himself at Zefra, arms out in an attack, wings and claws ready, fangs dropped, eyes shifting to those of a dragon. A roar rips from his throat, so loud that it is deafening and drags a flinch out of me. </p>
<p>Zefra always alert, sidesteps gracefully and in a flurry of quick movement, grabs one of George's arms, while sticking a foot in-between and slightly behind one of his. Then as if he weighed nothing, she flipped him, onto his back. </p>
<p>Her black-hole ropes were back, wrapping him up, as she crouched above him, a knife along his throat. Her eyes here glowing, the glamour she keeps on them to dull them gone; her magic strengthening her words, like that of an Alpha wolf, showcasing her power and authority.<br/>"You are to stop this instance. Calm down, you're scaring your mate, he is young. If you do not calm down you will be thrown into the dungeons with the ropes still attached, is that clear. Calm yourself this instance or blood will be shed."</p>
<p>Slowly, George's eyes returned to normal, he was dazed before a look of horror and mortification overtook him. An embarrassed groan tore out of his mouth, face flaming red, his loosely bound hands coming up to cover his face, trying to hide. Hesitantly, Zefra gets up from her position, making it back to me in quick succession, leaving George tied up, though his arms were able to move up and down.</p>
<p>I'm cowering in the corner, my panic building up and bubbling over, unable to handle it. I can feel hands on me, causing me to instinctively flinch, though this time they don't move away. Instead, soothing circles are rubbed onto my back and calming words are said to me, just like the ones Zefra and Silver Fang say to me. It's only once I'm able to distinguish sounds that I can tell that it's actually Zefra speaking me out of a panic attack. </p>
<p>It takes a little over 5 minutes for me to finally calm down enough, my own mocha cheeks reddening from the embarrassment and shame, my breathing finally slows enough for me to take in long consistent drags of breath. </p>
<p>Finally, giving Zefra the okay signal she moves away from me pulling out my chair, she allows me to make my own way, not wanting to look weaker than I already am. It's only after I am seated that I realise that George is still tied up in Zefra's black-hole ropes.</p>
<p>I shoot Zefra a glare clearly showing my displeasure at having George still tied up and on the floor; though I'm not really sure why I feel like I do. She does nothing though obviously sees me as she shoots me a small smirk, clearly enjoying this. I just shake my head at her antics the barest smile ghosting over her lips.</p>
<p>Obviously, I wasn't the only one displeased with her decision to leave George on the floor, as Mr. Weasley shoots her a heated angry glare, "Miss Shadow can you please release my son from your magic. There is no need for that, he merely slipped up and has now calmed himself down. He will not attack Harry again."</p>
<p>"I do not care Mr. Weasley. My main priority is to keep Harry safe and secure, and the fact of this situation is, that George's 'slip up' as you so easily put it, caused Harry to have a panic attack. I will not allow him to hurt Harry in any way. If you would like I can tie him to the chair so that he is a part of our conversation, but Harry always comes first."</p>
<p>Though as she said the last part, she flicked her wand, and George was levitated and plopped into his chair, with the ropes still intact. A few more appeared and tied him to the chair so that he couldn't fall off it.</p>
<p>My mouth was agape, my brain fired with my previous panic and the hilarity of the situation we were in. I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't understand just how bad all the repercussions could be to Zefra, and though I loved her as a sister and the fact that she stood up for me, I was still terrified for her. The sentiment of hilarity could not be seen anywhere in Mr. Weasley's face, still red in rage at the fact that his son was still detained.</p>
<p>"You will take your magic off my son this instant, or I will report you for excess use of force against a minor. Harry is fine now, he was just scared, now let go of my son or you will regret crossing a father Draken. Do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>I was terrified for Zefra, Mr Weasley looked murderous and I didn't want Zefra to get into trouble for me and be taken away. I don't know what I would do without her. The thought alone was causing me to shake; fear coursing through every fibre of my being, tears burning in my eyes. I shrunk into the chair, trying to disappear, desperately not wanting this to happen, to have my happiness snatched away from me, so soon after just getting it.</p>
<p>Zefra just sat there, one of her eyebrows quirked up, a smirk of disbelief on her lips, which just caused Mr Weasley to become enraged, his face turning a bright red colour, the vein in his forehead popping. Her voice held a lazy confidence as if she knew nothing he said could hurt her. </p>
<p>"Sir, your son causes my ward extreme discomfort, so until he doesn't or I have had the chance to explain to Harry why all of this is happening, he will stay like that. And excuse me, but your son is not complaining, and he has been around Harry longer than you, which means he has better judgement in this situation than you."</p>
<p>It was sound logic, though it did nothing to quench Mr Weasley's anger, his face now starting to turn a purple colour, similar to that of Vernon's. If it wasn't for Zefra and Bills comforting presence in the room, I'm sure that I would have fallen into another panic attack, the resemblance between the two uncanny at this point. </p>
<p>I'm almost 100% positive that if George hadn't interrupted, that there would've been a fight. "Dad, it's alright. Plus, she's right. I hurt Harry, I'm fine like this, I can still move my arms, I'm still a part of the conversation, so please don't worry."</p>
<p>That seemed to have done the trick as Mr Weasley begrudgingly sat down, still glaring at Zefra, I'm sure her smug smile did not help matters. Though I think honestly I was somewhat glad that she had pushed Mr Weasley so far, at least this way I had a reference of how he acts, and so far it was far better than Vernon, Petunia or Dudley ever did.</p>
<p>Bill trying to somewhat deflate the tension, cleared his throat shifting everyone's attention and spoke directly to Zefra. "Thank you Weasley-Account Manager Shadow, could you please inform my family exactly as to why we are all here. I haven't had the chance to do so with the others at home."</p>
<p>"Of course Lord Weasley. A few days ago Lord Potter came into this bank to catalogue his inheritance. While here Potter-Account Manager Silver Fang found several reasons for Lord Potter to be emancipated, among those reasons was that his Magical Guardian had been handing out funds and heirlooms from Lord Potter's accounts. Most of it being given to Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley-"</p>
<p>Series of outraged cries were heard, the loudest being from Percy, with more subdued noises coming from the twins. Though it was Percy's accusation of lies, slander and prejudice that had Zefra's eyes steeling themselves and her head snapping to him. Just from her look alone had Percy shrinking further back into his chair; quite frightened if I do say so. Though her voice was still professional, it was considerably icier, one I had yet to hear come from her.</p>
<p>"As I was saying, most of Lord Potter's stolen funds ended up in their vaults, with the funds that the twins had returned also coming from Lord Potter. Thankfully they had morals, and returned them." She paused sending them a significant look, though I didn't know what she exactly meant by it.</p>
<p>"Currently the items stolen are as followed: Molly Weasley had taken 850,000 Galleons and placed them into the three vaults. She has also taken numerous high-class dress wear as well as old Potter jewellery identifying her as Lady Potter or Lady Regent Potter...</p>
<p>"Ronald Weasley has taken old and priceless Goblin Weaponry, such as knives, short swords and spears. Some causal and dress robes as well as some tomes from the Potter Vault on offensive and defensive magic. Thankfully those types of books have some family wards on them and it been reported that it has only been opened once and viewed superficially. Lastly, we have Ginevra Weasley. She has taken a large amount of jewellery, books on the Potters and their history, some small weapons like knives, and throwing stars all also Goblin made. And lastly, she has taken a betrothal ring, one specific for the next Lady Potter."</p>
<p>At this last sentence, George let out a small growl, his face contorting into rage, at just the mere idea of me and his sister. Thankfully, he got himself quickly under control, but he was still furious, though now all three young Weasleys looked furious so I didn't take it too personally. Zefra shot him a quick look, seeing him under control she continued, the worst of their crimes now coming to light.</p>
<p>"There is also the fact that Molly and Dumbledore concocted up a marriage contract between Lord Potter and Ginevra Weasley that essentially makes Lord Potter a slave, giving all the power and money to Ginevra. The most horrific thing about the contract is that if Lord Potter were to die 1 minute or even 1 second after signing it, the contract would still hold up and be in effect, Ginevra would possess everything."</p>
<p>There was silence following this, then everyone was yelling, I couldn't keep up with what they were saying, all I could hear was the anger, shock and the horror in their tones. Growls spilt from all mouths this time, the loudest being from George and Bill, with Charlie looking very close to murdering someone. I'm sure if the mystery man sat next to him hadn't calmed him down, he would've.</p>
<p>"So you're saying that my mother, sister and Dumbledore would've made Harry a slave and kept him from his true mate, denying him his happiness?" Bills words were punctuated with an icy tone similar to Zefra's though this had just as much heat in it as well. His voice though was the only thing that gave away his anger, his face pale and blank.</p>
<p>"Basically yes, that is exactly what I am saying."</p>
<p>"There were no clauses that let him out of it, no loopholes at all?"</p>
<p>"No, as I said before, Lord Potter could have died a second after sighing the contract and everything would still legally belong to her. If he lived, she would control his life, where he could go, who he could see, what he eats, how much he spends, if he can get a job. Ginevra or whoever she gave explicit permission to could control every aspect of Lord Potters life."</p>
<p>They were all silent, their voices muted from the horror they felt, the actuality of their families crime sinking in. This wasn't just about some stolen money or artefacts, this was my life on the line, my happiness, my future. Zefra's next sentence only sealed their anger more, becoming permanent black marks in their hearts, "there is also the issue of the potions and charms that those three members inflicted Lord Potter with as well. All three are also guilty."</p>
<p>They just looked at Zefra bewildered, making her heave a sigh and rummage through her stack of papers, finding the correct one. "Molly and Ginevra are charged with giving Lord Potter a love potion for the three years that he has known them. Ronald is charged with giving him confusion and study procrastination potions as well as learning and memory stunted potions. And recently found were some charms meant to confuse and distract Lord Potter that Ronald had placed on his school things like quills and parchments. These have all been deemed illegal as they are dark evil potions and spells, banned from all ICW states."</p>
<p>The growls were back, reverberating through my chest and head, and neither of us stopped them, allowing them to calm down on their own. It is only after we realised that they would and could carry on all day did Zefra finally put a stop to them. Both her hands coming down in a deafening bang on her desk, doing quick work to quite them. Now looking at her with wide eyes, resembling a deer caught in headlights. </p>
<p>"Thank you, now Lord Weasley, Lord Prewett, have either of you come to s decision on which option would work best for you and your family?"</p>
<p>Both were gearing up to answer, but my loud proclamation to wait caused their jaws to snap shut with an audible click. "Please don't disown Ron or Ginny just yet," that sentence was not met with pleasant exclamations, though it was Georges thunderous "WHY NOT!" that was heard. Taking a deep breath I quickly sneak a peak to Zefra, who was at my left, seeing her small smile and minuscule nod, I soldiered on. </p>
<p>"Because I don't want them catching on just yet that I know exactly what they have done. This could be spun so that I have no idea what's going on, and that Potter-Account Manager Silver Fang and Weasley Account-Manager Shadow did all this without my knowledge. If you do disown all of them, it would get back to Dumbledore who would know. If you didn't he would have more incentive to try and regain access to my accounts and re-start the payment process to keep them on his side; thus making my case against him stronger. Plus I kinda want to rub it into their faces how much better I'm doing mentally, physically and emotionally without their influence. I would also be able to test my acting skills, by acting innocent. Is that okay? You can still disown Molly, and I'm sure we can come up with a contract that won't affect any of you negatively." </p>
<p>There were a few tense seconds of silence that followed after my little plan was revealed before it was broken by the twin's and Zefra's laughter. The twins' laughter was just getting louder as time passed, more and more hysterical until Fred fell out of his, George only staying put due to the ropes still wrapped around him.</p>
<p>Finally, they settled down enough, the only sounds heard now were their heaving breaths, until Charlie cleared his throat, his left hand was in a very tight fist; if his white knuckles were anything to go by, while his right hand was in the mysterious man's hand. "Are you sure Harry? Bill and I are all set to disown them, we would've done it the moment we heard, but it is ultimately your decision as you are the victim."</p>
<p>I nodded a small shy smile on my lips, "thank you for that, but I really want to rub it in their faces. I want to ask if you could hold off on disowning them this year. At the end of 4th year, I'll let you do whatever you want and I won't stop you. But I want them to at least see me flourishing without them. I also want to see what they and Dumbledore will do."</p>
<p>His eyes bore into mine, trying to decipher if I was lying or this was what I sincerely wanted, seeing my truth he looks at Zefra for confirmation. The action causes the man next to him to tilt his head in a questioning manner, obviously not expecting Charlie to look to Zefra for the go-ahead. His eyebrows knit together, his eyes cloud over for a few seconds as his nostrils flare. His eyes have lit up like he had just plotted the most brilliant thing alive.</p>
<p>"Forgive me for prying, but may I ask why you have scent suppression potions and charms placed around you? Right now you smell human, barely like a normal witch." His face was questionable, with no judgement in sight, his eyes quizzical, but he looked at Zefra like she held the answers to all his unknown questions.</p>
<p>Zefra's gaze slowly left Charlie's before making its way to his, agonizingly slow, taking every inch of him in, she had a look in her eyes that I could not decipher. I'm not sure even she knew what she was exactly feeling, as her eyes once again became impassive windows. Once she had finished seizing him up, she closed let out a tiny sigh, and as she spoke her voice was low and soft, almost unwilling to let out that piece of information.</p>
<p>"I cover my scent to protect myself. I don't know how, but the people who murdered my family used our scents to track us. One of the last things my mother told me before she was killed was to hide myself in every possible way until I was safe. I found out that only my mates' scent would hide and cover mine naturally, as they would be subconsciously keeping me safe, hidden from danger. And since I have yet to meet them, I hide my scent anyway I can." </p>
<p>It was silent once again as they took in this information, the man seemed to think on something before he nodded and gave Zefra a small sad smile, "I'm very sorry to hear of your parents passing. I hope they have found peace in the next life." The sentiment seemed to have caused a physical reaction for Zefra, her face shadowing in echoes of pain, a tiny flinch barely noticed by most slipped from her, as her hands trembled slightly, not noticeable to anyone who did not personally know her. </p>
<p>Though it seemed that Bill knew her and could tell that these words had an effect on her, and so he spoke to me directing everyone's attention away from her. "Harry if you wish to hold off on Charlie and I disowning them then I will comply. However, I would also like to draw up a contract with Shadow and Silver Fang that will benefit you and cause minimal damage to my house. I think if you were to write down your ideas, on what you want the contract to do and give it to Silver Fang, that the 4 of us would be able to work something out. Those sessions are usually very long as you have to work out every single thing letting no loopholes slips past. </p>
<p>But I think it's time to wrap up this meeting as Charlie and I have an interview explaining a little bit on why we are disowning mum, as dad has already filed for divorce and the news will break soon. Would you like us to say that she stole from you or just use general terms to not arouse suspicion?"</p>
<p>Thinking quickly I came to a conclusion, "please use general terms, that way when I go back to school I won't be subjugated to stares and the like. But I do want to make one thing clear, I do want you to say that she used potions to coerce Arthur into their marriage which made him weaker overall and that you only found out recently and promptly got him help. I want them to know that your dad had nothing to do with this and that nothing was his fault. I really don't want him to lose his job due to her schemes. Is that alright?"</p>
<p>"Do we have to say what potions she used?"</p>
<p>"No. Just say that it was found that he had a multitude of potions in his systems or something like that. You don't have to explicitly state what unless you want to. But please make one thing clear to the reporters that are interviewing you, please tell them to ]write the truth and not blemish it, as it could cause problems with the Goblin Nation and their investigation."</p>
<p>"Sure Harry, no problem, that's all pretty reasonable. I'll definitely play things close to the chest. Though you still might get subjugated as Ron is still publicly your best friend, so please as soon as he messes up, break off the friendship. And please be careful around them, they will go to any length to what they think is theirs. This I have recently found out. And if you ever need any help politically, educationally, physically or you just want to chat don't be afraid to floo or write to me. Zefra and Silver Fang both have the addresses needed to contact me."</p>
<p>Nodding enthusiastically, I beam at Bill, Charlie quickly reiterating his statement and extending it to Zefra as well, causing the mysterious man to smile. This caused a sudden thought to run through my mind, as I still had no idea who he was. Almost breathlessly I half shout "sorry, but what is your name? I didn't get it."</p>
<p>The man's smile warms his eyes alight with laughter though he didn't let it escape, "my names Miles Kultin, it's very nice to officially meet you Harry Potter, and you Zefra Carilile-Bliew. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other this year." Zefra just let out a little gasp of surprise, her hands gripping the bottom of her chair, and her eyes turning glassy, unseeing. </p>
<p>They hurried out, a now free and puppy-eyed George following last, he shoots me one last longing look, which takes me by surprise, and the sheer want in them. Before he is out of the office and out of my line of sight. </p>
<p>Finally, Zefra snapped out of her trance letting out a small irritated growl, causing me immense joy as she was blindsided for once. she just sends me an exaggerated eye-roll, before practically dragging me to Silver Fangs office to work out the contracts.</p>
<p>Molly's were by far the harshest, working solely in the mines for the first 12 months before Silver Fang would even consider letting her get and actual job. Though he did say that he would try and keep her down there for as long as possible. </p>
<p>I surprisingly wasn't too torn up with the thought of her down there, working day in and day out, in horrible conditions, making measly money to pay me back. Though I did wonder how she would get a job, leading me to add a clause that no member of the Weasley family, Dumbledore or anyone Dumbledore directly influenced could help her get a job, Making sure she earned it. She also had the strictest limitations with her spending's.</p>
<p>Finally, after getting all that done I was ready to head home, the sun already dipping down under the horizon making the sky's shades of orange, pink and blue darken, though it was a breathtaking sight. With the warm weather making me want to just sit out in the backyard and watch the sky well into the night. Letting the stars dance across the sky.</p>
<p>If I honestly wasn't so dead tired, I would've loved to paint the setting, but as soon as I got home, I stuffed my face with a light dinner, quickly washed my face, and I somehow managed to change into pajama's before I fell face-first into bed. And I was out like a light in minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All wand wood and cores for them, mentioned in the chapter were taken from the official Wizarding World website as well as the Harry Potter Wiki Website. The cores may be slightly embellished by me, but they are all along the lines as what information I have found on them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shadow's/Zefra's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>It was a quiet day today, one of the few days off I gave Harry, currently, he was away with Silver Fang exploring his vaults and some of his other properties. I had had a somewhat busy day myself, first I had meetings with all my own account managers, then  I had some war meetings with other warrior goblins on upcoming assignments that I would be sent on.</p>
<p>Now though it was just me, laying down under one of the willow trees by the lake, watching my familiars playing tag around me. The sound of their enjoyment calming my worried mind.</p>
<p>I honestly can't believe how far Harry has come in the few short weeks that he has been here, it truly amazed me how much he learned without those disgusting potions in his system. </p>
<p>He had reread all his 1st-3rd yearbooks in a matter of days and with the extra texts I had lent him and his extensive library let's just say that he has learned and progressed so much. I remember the day that he shyly came up to me, softly saying how he never wanted to be an Auror, but that it was what everyone was expecting him to become.</p>
<p>He had confided in me that he had wished to 'do a Hermione' and take all the electives available, though he did admit to not believing in Divination, saying it just wasn't in him, which I understood. So, cracking down we made a plan so that he would be able to take DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potion, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily, even though I am unable to be a full-fledged teacher here, I am able to be a tutor and so I would help Harry self-study Runes.</p>
<p>We talked extensively about the pros and cons of all subjects and finally, Harry was happy with his list, and all it took to change Harry's course was for Silver Fang to send Professor McGonagall a letter. She even greenlit us for self-study though did say that we had to have Professor Babbling's check in on us once a fortnight. </p>
<p>Harry was like a sponge soaking up all the information he could, quickly becoming a very knowledgeable wizard. One that could easily give his friends a run for their money on being the smartest witch or wizard of their generation. His practicals were also excelling nicely, his new wand doing wonders for him. The wand had come from a shop owned by a good friend of mine in Star Alley in Iceland. I will never forget the day he got his wand, the way his face lit up, and everything clicked into place for him, it was his true catalyst.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Flashback</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>We walked into the old shop, though the only way you could tell it was old was from the old pictures hanging behind the counter all showcasing the same desk; though it still looked brand-new.</p>
<p>The pictures ran through the different generations of shop owners with their families, a truly wonderful site. Harry eyed me obviously confused as to why there were no wands around, without waiting for his answer I cheerily explain, "this place isn't like Ollivanders, little brother. Here you'll run through different woods and cores and pick the ones that feel connected to you. So you may very well end up with multiple kinds of wood or cores or maybe both. You don't know until you go through the process, but this is where I came for my wand, and I want to pass on the tradition."</p>
<p>He smiled at me, his eyes softening, "but how do you know which woods or cores connect to you?"</p>
<p>My mouth opened to explain but before I could my old friend crept out of the back, interrupting me and giving me a tiny heart attack while he was at it. "I think I can answer that question, Mr. Potter. While you run your hand over the woods and cores, you release some of your magic and allow it to freely connect to whatever it feels attuned to. It may feel somewhat like when you got your first wand, but purer and stronger."</p>
<p>With that, he turned to me, a huge smirk on his lips, barely able to stop himself from laughing. My shocked stance and face morphed into one of fondness and mock anger; similar to that of Molly Weasley's or Madam Pomphrey. </p>
<p>Playing along he took a big comical gulp before begging me not to hurt him, his bad acting clearly shining in his over-exaggerated pout and puppy eyes. His performance caused me to bust out laughing, along with Harry, his smile wide and free, no hesitation at all on his face.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, not only to calm me down but to also stop me from passing out, I turn slightly to Harry, introducing the two of them. "This, little brother is Liam Filian, a good friend of mine. He's probably here to see his sister, who runs the shop and crafts the wands. The shop has been in their family for thousands of years, though Liam did go down a different path. Not that I blame him, I would take his sister's wands over his any day of my life, so would he, I assume." I stage-whisper the last part, but from the mock glare and shout, I say he heard.</p>
<p>He playfully scowls at my jabs, making Harry's smile wider, his laughter returning though not as loud. It was our chatter that bought out the curious Kayla Filian, who had her glasses precariously perched on her nose, a red chequered bandana wrapped around her blond hair, pulling it out of her face.</p>
<p>She smiled widely at me, making her way around the desk she launched at me pulling me in a death grip of a hug, before moving back to peer at Harry her soft smile inviting. She quickly shooed Liam upstairs, with orders to gather tea and biscuits for after Harry chooses his woods and cores. Almost silently she leads us into the next room, a workshop with shelves upon shelves teeming with woods as well as jars full of hair, feathers, heartstrings, and more. </p>
<p>Slowly she brings out a huge line of woods, lining them up some close to falling off the table. Whirling around she asks Harry to let his magic loose and to run his hands over the woods, removing any that connected to him. Nodding somewhat hesitantly, Harry takes a big breath, closes his eyes, and slowly does as he was instructed. Finally, he comes away with three, all seem to excite Kayla more and more.</p>
<p>"These are exceptional woods, would you like me to give you a bit of background on the woods, now Harry, or after you have picked your cores?"</p>
<p>"After please, I would like one info dump today if that's possible?"</p>
<p>A light laugh left her lips before she nodded, and like the tornado she is, she whirled around us collecting all the woods and setting out the cores, which was an even larger pile than the woods. </p>
<p>After she stepped back, Harry to a few steps forward before more confidently closing his eyes and doing the whole process all over again. This time he came back with three cores, one bright green bone it looks like, the other a thin pitch-black hair, and the last though black seemed to gleam all different colors in the lights.</p>
<p>This pulled a squeal from Kayla, her whole face lighting up and she seemed to be vibrating, I knew that this meant that Harry had a truly unique wand and she was ecstatic to be the one to craft it. <br/>Quickly I soothed Harry's hesitance, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly, Harry just took a step back into my personal zone and leaned back on me, soaking up my calm attitude.</p>
<p>"Can I please explain everything now? Please! this wand is going to be so interesting." Chuckling I gave her the go-ahead as we sat down, the corner table now had teas and biscuits on them instead of her extra cores. All thanks to Liam who had moved everything and was waiting for us.</p>
<p>"Okay first up is the woods. The first wood chosen is Cherry wood, which basically means that you have very strong and maybe lethal power. Though the power may not necessarily be magic power. But it is a very tricky wand to pair as not many have the true potential power it takes to wield a wand made out of Cherry.</p>
<p>"The second wood chosen was Pearwood, this wood pairs with those that are warm-hearted, generous, and wise. The people who get paired with Pearwood are also usually popular and well-respected, but they are always resilient and hardly ever sway to the 'dark-side' no matter the hardships they go through. </p>
<p>"And last but not least was Acacia wood. This wood is notorious for hardly ever producing magic from the wand unless it's for their owner. They are also usually paired with those that are the most gifted, whether that be magically, creativity, or knowledgeability. Acacia woods or wands hardly ever bond with normal witches or wizards."</p>
<p>Harry just stood there his mouth agape, though quickly tried to hide his awe by taking sips from his tea. Smiling softly I ask about the cores, taking attention away from Harry as Kayla seems to get lost once more in her explanation. A huge dreamy smile taking over her face.</p>
<p>"Well, the green-horn is from a Horned Serpent, which is exceptionally powerful and sensitive to those that have the ability of Parseltongue. They are also known to warn their owner of danger with a low musical hum. The black hair is a tail freely given by a Thestral. To have this core, one must have witnessed death, and I also find that many are usually exceptional duellers, which is where their legend comes from. </p>
<p>"I also find that those who become worthy to have a Thestral tail hair as a core are natural healers and harbourers of life, not death. Though the most known wand with a Thestral tail hair is that of the elder wand, humanoid creatures that are creatures of life often have this core. </p>
<p>"Now this last one has me wanting to so laps. This is a Shadow Phoenix feather also freely given. These Phoenixes are known to be the counterpart of the Phoenix. While the Phoenix is fire, heat, breath, substance. The Shadow Phoenix is that of water, cold, blood, sustenance. There are half as many Shadow Phoenixes than there are normal ones, and while their feathers may be black in color, they shimmer and shine every known color under the sun."</p>
<p>She paused, remembering the beauty of one, as we had stumbled upon a flock of Phoenixes on our trip to gather wand materials. Harry's soft voice broke her trance, "so, umm... what exactly does that mean as a core?"</p>
<p>"Well like a normal Phoenix core, they are suitable for people who are open to learning and mastering a variety of subjects and are also 10 times harder to be chosen by a witch or wizard. They are extremely picky with who uses the wand they become a part of and are also known for protecting their owners when they are in danger. Sometimes by casting curses or sometimes they flash their owner to a safe place; the same way phoenixes travel. I have been unable to truly view a wand with a Shadow Phoenix core to see exactly what they do, so I'm sure there are bound to be a few surprises. Now I'll be finished in about an hour so come back then and I'll have everything ready for you."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>E</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>nd Flashback</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p>
<p>Since then Harry has been excelling in the physical side of his magic training. He has also progressed with his martial arts, though we did use a special time chamber in Gringotts that helped us speed things up a bit. Harry was now a very proficient swordsman and could hold his own in hand-to-hand combat with most fighters. Though he does seem to prefer longer distance weapons like long swords, spears, and bows and arrows. </p>
<p>My thoughts are interrupted by two large heads popping themselves down on my stomach, while a third gives me a great big lick on my face, causing me to splutter and laugh. My Cerberus Osiris was staring at me, all three sets of heads giving me a puppy dog look. Shaking my head and playfully pushing the heads away, I jump up, quickly stretching before transforming into my Animagus form. That of a panther, though it was much larger than a natural panther, with my eyes as my marker, the two different colors giving me away; though thankfully they were much duller than normal.</p>
<p>I ran with them around Thanatos; my dire wolf familiar, Osiris following closely behind, though shrinking down to our size as to not hurt either of us. One of his heads was focused on me, the other on Thanatos, and the last was looking and playfully barking at Anahita; my Occamy, who was swooping and gliding between us.</p>
<p>I was at peace playing with my familiars, and knowing that Harry was safe with Silver Fang. I let all my worries for the coming year fly away, I just enjoyed the sun, the sound of happiness emitting from my familiars and the soft sound of water lapping at the edge of the shore.</p>
<p>My peace was broken by a sound of a pop, indicating an elf was here waiting for me, shaking out my short fur, I trotted over to the little elf waiting for me. She was one of mine, Flicker was her name, she stood proud in her uniform, calmly waiting for me, a long glass of lemonade in her hands. </p>
<p>Quickly shifting back to human, I fondly thank her for the drink before taking a large swig of it, indicating for her to give me the message she has for me. Smiling at my flushed face from the sun, she spoke her voice full of fondness and happiness. "Miss Zefra has a floo call from a Bill and Charlie Weasley. Flicker also took a message from Dumbles, though it would probably upset Miss Zefra. Flicker has the message in your office."</p>
<p>Sighing quietly, I walk with Flicker to my home and am immediately deviated from our course by another elf to my floo guest waiting room. Where I am immediately greeted by Bill, Charlie, and Miles in person. I heave another sigh before turning to Flicker, "Thank you very much for collecting me, Flicker. If you or one of the other elves could collect some more of the delicious lemonade, that would be wonderful. And please give my compliments to the elf that made it and write down the recipe, it was perfect."</p>
<p>Turning back to my guest as she pops away, I gesture for them to take a seat before I take mine a warm brown plush single seat couch. "So what brings you to my humble abode on such a day." I held a friendly tone, though I was curious as to why they were here, usually if they needed my help, they left a message and we met at the bank, in my office. Flicker popped back in with two trays, the first had a jug of lemonade and three tall glasses. While the second had an assortment of finger foods, from small sandwiches, biscuits, and even some fruits.</p>
<p>Turning to me she spoke quietly, though, in the silent room, every single one of her words could be heard. "Miss Zefra has a message from Silver Fang... He says that Harry is doing well, and has some new.... friends coming home tonight. He says it might be best if you keep your familiars here, or in the stables for the night, and introduce them tomorrow." With that, she popped out, probably on a mission to get my familiars rounded up, as while it was fun it was defiantly a tiring job. </p>
<p>Turning my attention back to the men in the room Bill finally speaks up, "the situation with Molly has been solved, with the Wizengamot voting in our favor. Ron and Ginny had a tantrum at the news of Molly's disownment and her sentence to the mines, and so far has kept a low profile. Though there was an incident when they found out that Miles and Charlie were bonded. Which resulted in some spellfire being exchanged, some words being tossed at them and their wands confiscated for the remainder of the summer."</p>
<p>My head tilted to the side, while this was welcomed information, I don't understand why he was here telling me this, as it all could have been said through a floo call or meeting at Gringotts. My brows crinkled together in thought, "what has Dumbledore said on the matter? Has he visited your house at all?"</p>
<p>"He said that this is probably just a misunderstanding and that he is sure that Molly has been nothing but kind and caring to all of us under her care. He said that Charlie and I were hasty in our decision to disown her and that we should've come to him for advice on how we should have proceeded. He does seem to know that there is an ongoing investigation into some of Harry's and a few other vaults. He doesn't seem to know that all of us already know about what he has been doing, so he hasn't used Legilimency to find out. Which means-"</p>
<p>"Which means he has a spy, or informant in Gringotts, though it would seem that they only know the base truth so it is none of us. Thank you for the information. I would recommend that you and your family get started on learning and practicing Occlumency and have Javier Rodrigo check your defenses. He is after all one of the best in Gringotts. Is there anything else? as I don't see why all three of you had to be here for this?"</p>
<p>Charlie's face reddened slightly, why I do not know, but Miles spoke, his voice calm and strong. "I've heard from my mother that Dumbledore has gone to the Board of Governors and is trying to gain guardianship for all orphans; that of purebloods and half-bloods. So far, he is having little luck with the board allowing him, but it's only a matter of time before he starts to win them over. The only theory my mother has come up with is that a new orphaned student who has immense political power is joining the school. He already thinks and uses the power he has from Lord Potter's name alone."</p>
<p>My silence is overpowering for a few minutes, the three men's faces weary of my reaction. Finally, just as all the ramification that this news brings sunk in and a slew of swear words spilled from my mouth. They ranged from all types of languages, both human and animal. My anger was rising, my face was red and the hair on my body stood on edge. </p>
<p>I had to do something to get this anger out of me before I shut down to focus on Occlumency, as it was my teeth were out as were my ears atop my head. I was starting to lose myself to my anger, but I didn't want to stop, my instincts wanted me to go find Dumbledore and rip him to pieces, so many little pieces that no one would recognize him.</p>
<p>My familiars sensing my rising anger came running/flying into the room, Osiris growing in size until he could curl around both me and Thanatos, shielding us from the world. Their comforting presence slowly started to pull me back to the real world, my anger starting to subside. I needed to channel my excess anger and energy into something before it took over me and made everything worse. </p>
<p>This resulted in the lemonade rising out of the glasses and jug, forming one big blob, and then quickly splitting into tiny needle-like structures, they fly into the wall near the door. A dull thunk sound resonating from their impalement into the wall. Finally, I was calm enough to think straight, Osiris shrinking down to Thanatos' size, taking up a seat on either side of my feet, with Anahita perching near the window.</p>
<p>I took a few more deep calming breaths, relying on my basic Occlumency training to help sort through the racing thoughts. It took a few minutes but I was in control now, though my eyes had returned to their slitted form.</p>
<p>I look at Miles, studying him, trying to see if he had any other intentions for telling me this, though I could tell he had at least one, it seemed that it was not a negative one. He was at least truly sincere and worried for this student, wanting to help, nodding my head fell back onto the couch, a mischievous cold chuckle sounding from me.</p>
<p>I could feel the boy's uncertainty, Thanatos and Osiris rubbing their heads against my legs, sensing my inner plight. My head snapped up meeting Miles and Charlie's eyes, my honest truth shining in them, mixed with a slightly crazed look.</p>
<p>"Let him try, he will never be able to get his hands on them. He will be in hell this year."</p>
<p>"How exactly can you guarantee a hellish year, if you are not there." Miles inquisitive voice did nothing to stop my slightly crazed smile or the glint in my eyes. Bill, the one who had spent the most time with me, knowing how I act, seems to have finally figured me out.</p>
<p>"It's you that's the new student. That's why Dumbledore is trying so hard all of a sudden to get control of the orphans. You're attending Hogwarts.... why though? You have several masteries already, and you're an account manager. Why attend, you don't need any of the classes at Hogwarts, the goblins taught you everything you could need."</p>
<p>"I'm going to protect my brother. Dumbledore is our biggest problem at the moment and he will not get his hands back on Harry, not if I have anything to say about it. Dumbledore will wish he stopped pushing me to attend. He will be pulling out his hair before long. I will give him hell, for everything he has ever done to Harry. He will wish he died that's how vindictive I'm going to be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Names of Familiars &amp; Their Meanings<br/>-Thanatos: Greek God of Death (Not the Underworld, just Death) Dire Wolf and Male<br/>-Osiris: Egyptian 'Dead' God, Lord &amp; Judge of the Underworld, Cerberus, and Male<br/>-Anahita: Persian Meaning Water or River Goddess, Occamy (two-legged, winged serpentine creature. Sometimes described as a mixture between a dragon &amp; a bird. Is able to shrink to fir available spaces.) And Female</p>
<p>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p>
<p>Original Characters (Side Characters) Their Species/Creature and Jobs<br/>-Liam Filian: Wizard, Spell Crafter, and Arthimancy Master (Is also a Professor, just not at Hogwarts)<br/>-Kayla Filian: Witch, Wand Crafter and has a Muggle Business and Accounting Degree<br/>-Javier Rodrigo: Fae &amp; Imp, Obliviator and Mind Master for Gringotts<br/>-Miles Kultin: (Creature Inheritance will be a surprise later revealed in a later Chapter) Dragon Tamer/Vet and Healer on Dragon Reserve</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Harry's</strong> <strong>POV</strong></p>
<p>I was so excited to go home, I wanted to tell Zefra all about my day and introduce her to my new familiars, and the surprise I had found. I was somewhat emotionally exhausted from the day, and all I wanted to do was wrap myself in Zefra's warm embrace as we watch TV.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>FLASHBACK</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>I was heading down to my vaults today, Silver Fang had said that I could visit the familiar section of those that had them, and see if I bonded with any. I had already been to the Potter Vault, where I was given the shock of my life.</p>
<p>There in one of the corners sat a very large portrait of a dark mocha-skinned man, with eyes the warmest hazel and a nest of untameable hair, his large black-rimmed glasses sat on his face, framing those eyes. Next to him sat one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her skin was pale, though had been painted as if she had just seen regular sun and had a small tan.</p>
<p>Her hair was long, done in a half up-do, the colour of flame. It looked like the colours shifted in the light, sometimes appearing as a dark burgundy and sometimes looking more like flaming scarlet. The freckles running all over her body but concentrated on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her face split into a large grin, the happiness, love and contentment shining in her bright emerald green eyes.</p>
<p>I knew who they were, how could I not, I looked at my pictures of them at least once a day, they were my parents. My voice was quiet, so quiet that I don't think even Silver Fang heard me and he was standing right next to me. "Mum, Dad?" it seemed to be enough, slowly they lowered their heads, staring at me, and finally recognition lit up in their eyes.</p>
<p>"Hadrian?" my Mum brought her hands up to her mouth, her eyes watered, but the tears didn't fall; or more likely they couldn't fall, my dad's right hand gripped his left wrist, and squeezed, before falling to his sides lax. Their voices were louder this time, "Hadrian, is that you baby?"</p>
<p>The wetness on my face became more and more prominent, but even when I tried to wipe the tears away, they just kept coming, until there was a steady stream. "Mum, Dad, is this real life, or am I dreaming again. Please be real." My shaky voice rang in the now overwhelming silent room, Silver Fang also rendered completely silent.</p>
<p>"It's really you Harry. Oh My God, thank Merlin, you're here, you're alive. Thank you Lady Magic, for keeping him safe. Baby, please come a little closer, so your father and I can have a better look at you." I crept forward slowly, still hardly believing what I was seeing, my parent had their own portraits, wizarding ones. What ifs flashed across my mind, imagining what might have been if I had had them in my life the whole time.</p>
<p>Dad finally seemed to snap out of his shock, his hands started to shake, but he came to the front, bringing one of his trembling hands and pressing it against the canvas and the magic that gave them life. Unable to help myself, I subconsciously mirror him, meeting his hand, but instead of feeling his warmth and life, like how I do with Silver Fang and Zefra, all I felt was cold paint.</p>
<p>The tears just came faster, I lifted my head and finally after so long I was this close to my parents, their faces so close and yet, I knew that this could never replace the real them. But at this moment, I didn't care, they had my parent's personality, their experiences and their love. These might have been replications of them, but they were the only parents I was going to get, and I was just so happy that I could talk to them, see them and hear their voices.</p>
<p>"Harry darling, how old are you now? How long have we been down here? Why have you never come to get us, baby?" The rapid-fire questions almost made me laugh at how similar it was to me, my mothers face full of concern, her gaze sorrowful and wondering. I let out a wet chuckle, which was echoed by Silver Fang, though much too quiet for them to hear properly.</p>
<p>I scrubbed at my face finally able to stop the tears, though it did nothing to stop my heart hurting or my cheeks and eyes reddening. "I'm 14. I don't know how long, maybe since you died, but I don't know how long you've been here. This is the very first time seeing you, that wasn't a photo from my photo album. I've missed you guys so much."</p>
<p>"Oh honey, we've missed you so much as well. We had lost hope so long ago and thought that you had died since we hadn't been collected and placed in your new home. Since it was stated in our Will, we thought that you hadn't made it. I'm so happy to see you alive and well. We are just so happy."</p>
<p>Both of their faces expressed their sincere honesty in that statement, and a genuinely happy smile came to my lips, the warmth of their words spreading. But it was my dads next words that seemed to have shattered my bittersweet bubble.</p>
<p>"I really can't believe that Padfoot didn't collect us out of the Vault, we had three all up done, one was to stay in the Potter Vault, one in the Marauders Vault and one was put in the Prince Vault as a last resort in case all the rest were destroyed. Never mind, I see Padfoot and Moony have raised you well, though you do seem a smidge skinny, but so were we at your age, so it's probably just our genetics. I'm just glad that I can see you now, you are so big."</p>
<p>my smile slipped into a frown the crease in my forehead growing every word, though it seemed dad was oblivious to my discomfort. The same could not be said about mum, who had a laser like focus on me the whole time dad was speaking.</p>
<p>"What aren't you telling us Harry? What's happened since we've been down here?" Her shaky tone did nothing to help portray any confidence, her demeanour slumped like she knew I would bring bad news. And I knew that what I had to tell them would be like a shot to their hearts.</p>
<p>"I wasn't raised by Padfoot or Uncle Moony." Their shouts of outrage filled my ears and were the only thing that I could hear, they overtook the rest of my senses until Silver Fangs clawed hand gently grabbed my forearm and broke through my haze.</p>
<p>Looking up I realize that my parents had stopped speaking and the yelling voices I could hear were that of Vernon and Petunia, some of their most-used insults ringing in my ears. My hands had a tight grip on the long-sleeve top I had on, bundling it in my hand as I fought back all the memories. Running through the Occlumency exercises that Zefra had taught me, though it was agonizingly slow going.</p>
<p>Finally, I was able to escape them, my harsh breathing the only sound I can hear, and I realise I must have been hyperventilating at one point. Slowly I get my breathing under control while declining the calming draught that Silver Fang had offered me. I looked up to see the concerned looks of my parents, my dads hands in fists with his knuckles turned white.</p>
<p>After shooting them a shaky smile I take one last deep breath before I explain the situation to them, everything that I know, Silver Fang clearing some things up every now and again. By the darkening looks on their faces I could tell that they were not happy at all, and I knew if they were a real flesh and blood they would probably be put in Azkaban for several murders, none of which I would interfere in.</p>
<p>They looked positively murderous, and I now understood why Uncle Moony had said that they were a force to be reckoned with when they had common goals in mind, and why so many death eaters hesitated when going to attack them.</p>
<p>Their anger just seemed to warm me more, knowing that they had loved me fiercely and that I wasn't alone, they had always wished to be in my life. Whether in flesh and blood ore even after death, they had wanted me, wanted me to live, to see me grow, to teach me how to be a good person.</p>
<p>A sudden idea popped into my head and I whirled around to face Silver Fang, a knowing look in his eye. "Can I move them to the cottage now? Could my elves come in here and collect the portrait and take them home, I would love for Zefra to meet them."</p>
<p>"A house elf won't be able to visit the vault or the lower floors for client safety but once we get back to my office after we visit the other Vaults an elf can take them home. But as far I know, Zefra is stuck in meetings for most of the day, and then she has a few mission briefings about upcoming missions that she will need to go on. So, she won't see them until when you probably get home. We also still need to go visit some of your other properties and strengthen their wards so that Dumbledore can't access them."</p>
<p>Smiling I nod so fast and hard it felt like my head could whip off, with a flick of his hand my parents were frozen and shrunk down and placed into Silver Fangs robe pocket. After collecting a few books, capes and some other small things we head down to the Peverell Vault and into the familiar's section.</p>
<p>As I walk past some of the eggs and chest I start to drift towards the back, where sat all alone a huge pitch-black egg, mesmerized I slowly ghost a few fingers over the shell as I watch a wake of colours trail after their path. Suddenly it begins to shake slightly before a hairline cracks forms.</p>
<p>More cracks splinter from the original, until a piece of shell falls to the floor, more soon follow, and a long beak of midnight black with tints of dark amber orange emerge. Finally a medium sized bird exits the most heart-warming trill leaving its beak. The body was black as well, though it shimmered all colours in the light.</p>
<p>Abruptly, I realised what seems so familiar about it, it looks like a smaller version of Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. It trilled again but this time on top of hearing the musical trill I hear a small "hello master."</p>
<p>Shocked I take a step back before hesitantly replying back, "hello."</p>
<p>"Hello master, its nice to meet you. I have been waiting for you for a very long time. May I know your name and the name you have chosen for me."</p>
<p>Looking at the Phoenix more closely I see that it didn't trill this time, its beak not moving at all. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly before replying, "hello are you the Phoenix in front of me that is talking."</p>
<p>"Yes silly, of course its me."</p>
<p>Chuckling somewhat hesitantly I continue on, "I was just making sure. I've never had a familiar before so this is all new to me. I'm Hadrian, but you can call me Harry or any variation you wish. Just please don't call me master, I'm very uncomfortable with it. Before I give you a name, may I know your gender, I don't exactly know all about Phoenix's and how to tell them apart."</p>
<p>A trill of musical laughter leaves its beak, its wings flapping in happiness before it settles down, its voice sounds in my head, full of mirth. "Okay silly, I'm going to call you Harry or Dee. I'm a female my silly little human."</p>
<p>Nodding I think internally before coming up with a name that I think encompasses her and her personality, "I think I'm going to name you Mahina, a Hawaiian name meaning moonlight. Is that okay, do you like it?" This time the trill is louder and she takes off flying around this section if the vault before settling down on my shoulder and nuzzling into my hair. "Yes, it is perfect, thank you so much little one. Oh and before I forget."</p>
<p>Before I could even blink, she bit down on my left ear, so hard that some blood actually broke the surface, and a tear landed on it, instantly healing it. I quickly cupped my ear before glaring somewhat at Mahina and before I could even ask her voice sounded back in my head.</p>
<p>"I accept Hadrian as his bonded familiar, may Lady Magic accept this bonding and forevermore look down upon us kindly." A sudden golden light surrounds us before it subsided, seeming to sink back down into the walls and floor.</p>
<p>"Forgive me Harry. That was the last step in bonding. First you must awaken us, and then name us, one that is accepted by us. Then we must bite you, mark you as our master. The last step is to ask for Lady Magic to accept us, if she doesn't, we are often let out back into the wild, to search for a flock or a place we can call home."</p>
<p>I sigh resigned nodding my head in understanding, before I carefully pick up the shell of her egg, placing it in a small magically reinforced container, which is then shrunk and placed in my pocket. Finally I make it back out to Silver Fang who is calmly waiting by the entrance. Smiling at the Phoenix on my shoulder he leads me to the Slytherin Vaults. Which are much nicer and sophisticated than I imagined, when compared to the Chamber of Secrets. I grab a few books on Parseltongue and Parselmagic, as well as a few other small pieces, before I finally find the familiars section.</p>
<p>I felt like I had been walking and circling the cavern forever and was about to give up when a dark jade green egg caught my eye, it was larger than most though still somewhat smaller than Mahina's egg. My hands trembled and deep down I knew that it would be a snake, I knew most familiar's in here were snakes, after all it was the Slytherin Vault.</p>
<p>I didn't know whether I should be happy or not based on it, on the one hand I was ecstatic that I would be getting another member of my rapidly growing family. But on the other hand, I didn't want to give the public any more fuel to hate me or for Dumbledore to think that I was becoming more like Voldemort.</p>
<p>Ever so slowly I lifted my trembling hand and placed it against the shell, waiting for any signs of life. After almost 3 minutes had passed, I took my hand away, a disappointed sigh following my actions.</p>
<p>Just as I was about to turn and leave the same shaking and breaking action like with Mahina happened, only this time a dark emerald and pine green snake exited the now broken egg. Hesitantly I lowered my hand and hissed my greeting, hoping that I truly still had my abilities of Parseltongue.</p>
<p>"Hello, my name is Hadrian, please call me that, Harry or any other variation on my name that you wish. Before I give you a name, may I know what gender you are?"</p>
<p>It just seemed to stare up at me, before it struck forward quickly winding its way up my arm until it was securely wrapped around my forearm. It lifted its head and its tongue darted in and out of its mouth, tasting the air around it. Finally, it seemed to settle itself, before turning to me and hissing.</p>
<p>This time though I could hear a distinct male voice when it spoke and its words just confirmed my suspicions, "hello young Hadrian. It is very nice to meet you, and I am delighted to be your familiar. If you would please gift me a name worthy of only the most noble, that would please me."</p>
<p>"Of course, just let me think. One more question. What type of snake are you exactly?" It just stared at me, almost in disbelief. It was Mahina's amused trill that made us both look to her, she just ruffled her feathers before nuzzling back into my hair. Her amused voice sounding off in my head, "oh my silly little human, he's a Basilisk."</p>
<p>My mouth fell open, eyes widened and suddenly I was overtaken by images of my fight in the chamber, how I was so close to deaths door. I tried to stop them but I couldn't, and soon they spilled over onto the bond with Mahina. She tried to sooth me, but even she to was getting worked up at the memories she had witnessed.</p>
<p>The snakes head nuzzled me in the opposite side of Mahina, trying to calm me down, it seemingly knew where my mind had headed. "Please be calm young Hadrian. I'm sure the Basilisk you experienced was either insane, its master insane, or it was tortured into insanity. We are hardly ever violent unless we are protecting our master, or we are naturally insane ourselves. I am not the same as the one you faced, please, calm yourself, I would never hurt you or the ones you hold close."</p>
<p>Slowly I got the memories under control and was now in reality with the truth of my situation staring me in the face. Unable to do anything about it now, I started to think of a name for my new familiar, tossing up between two names, unsure on which he would like more. I just give up trying to figure out which he would like, so I just ask him.</p>
<p>"Forgive me but I am unsure on which name to choose for you, I have it down to two. The first is Raiden, which is derived from the Japanese God of Thunder. Or there is Vasuki, which is a great serpent from Hindu legend and also means King of Serpents, which I thought might be fitting. So which do you like best?"</p>
<p>The basilisk was silent for sometime, thinking over its choices, slowly it lifted its head and looked me right in the eye before it hissed "Vasuki is the name that I would be honoured to hold." I just had a huge megawatt smile in my face and I watch as it slithers back down to my forearm, and just as I think its about to settle down, it strikes forward its fangs piercing the flesh of my wrist.</p>
<p>"I accept Hadrian as his bonded familiar, may Lady Magic accept this bonding and forevermore look down upon us kindly." Everything was the same as when Mahina marked me, right down to the golden light, but I wasn't paying it any attention, I was trying not to freak out at the fatal bite that my familiar had just inflicted upon me.</p>
<p>Before I spiralled more out of control Vasuki spoke, his voice amused but also worried at my reaction, "do no worry about my venom. Not only are you immune due to being the master of a basilisk, you also seem to already have basilisk venom running through your veins, making you immune to most snake venoms."</p>
<p>My brain slowed down at the insight, my thoughts having time to organise themselves enough for me to think without getting a headache. I just left the Vault in a daze, going into the Gryffindor Vault and grabbing a few books and weapons, some which were goblin made.</p>
<p>Finally, I was led down to the deepest depths of Gringotts, where only three Vaults sat. Silver Fang informed me that only the Heir or Lord could enter, and that even Goblins could not get in to do inventory without great risk to themselves.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, I step up to the stone and marble door, before placing a shaky hand to it. It was cool to the touch, though I could feel the magic thrumming just under the surface. It felt warm and welcoming, obviously recognising me as heir. Though the doors didn't open, I seemed to instinctively know who to enter the Vault, and slowly I took a step forward and stepped through the stone and marble, on the other side was a huge cavern, about 5x times bigger than the founders vault, or even the Peverell's.</p>
<p>The books I saw were extraordinary and I couldn't help but grab a huge stack of them (maybe about 15 book), they varied from defensive magic, combative magic, an advanced guide to arithmancy, spell weaving and enchantment onto objects, I even grabbed some Alchemy, potion and pureblood tradition books. I also grabbed some capes and robes that looked absolutely stunning and would put most purebloods to shame. Lastly I grabbed a few enchanted pocket knives, some small Chinese daggers and 15 different belts that had pouches and had been enchanted impervious to most things and to blend in with the users clothes.</p>
<p>Done with my perusing of the vault, I headed towards the familiar's cavern and was immediately drawn to a medium sized trunk, it had no latches on it and was dark brown in colour. Upon placing my hand on it, the trunk shook, before the lid burst open and light poured out of it, finally after a few more seconds of rattling around, it tipped forward and a small dark ginger and frost white blur flew out of it, barrelling right into me.</p>
<p>Seeing it so close to me, I was easily able to distinguish that it was a baby fox, one that seemed very hyper to me meet me, its tongue hanging out of its mouth like a dog. I knew right from looking at it that it was a girl, and I also had the perfect name for her. So without jostling it to much I managed to sit up, placing it in my lap.</p>
<p>"Hello precious, my name is Hadrian which you can call me or Harry is fine as well, any variation on my name is fine really. Though I would prefer if you didn't call me master. I have the perfect name for you, Hestia, Greek Goddess of the hearth and its fire, to match your flaming coat. She is also usually described as a kind-hearted person which matches your frost white coat. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>All I get is a yip in return as it nuzzles down into my hand, she licks it a few times before biting into it, between the thumb and pointer finger. Her voice sounds off this time, seeming to come from all around me, "I accept Hadrian as his bonded familiar, may Lady Magic accept this bonding and forevermore look down upon us kindly." And once again there was the golden light surrounding us, it cocoons us into its warm embrace and I just know that this is her, Lady Magic blessing all of us. Slowly it dissipates and I am left with the 3 new members of my family.</p>
<p>Walking out I introduce Hestia to Silver Fang, who is quite impressed with my selection, he also off-handily mentions that since Hestia is a magical fox that she will more than likely grow to about the size of a medium sized wolf. I just smile and shake my head, amused that I of course got the freaky and unnatural familiars, though I wouldn't trade them for the world. Finally making it back to Silver Fangs office, I hand over all the things that need to go back home, including the portrait of my parents and the bags filled with things from my vaults. I ask them to let Zefra know that I would be coming home with some new familiars, so to be ready. Getting a wide smile from the elf who grabs my things it gives shallow bow before popping home.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>END FLASHBACK</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The day was tiring, going around to some of my properties and strengthening the wards. At first my nervousness almost made me useless, I was trembling and on the verge of a panic attack, but with the support of my familiars and Silver Fang, I was able to calm down enough. By the thirds house I was much more confident, and by the time we had finished I could probably strengthen wards in my sleep.</p>
<p>I also managed to set up a meeting between Sirius, Remus and Silver Fang at one of the newer Potter properties. One that was bought at the height of the war and was never disclosed of to Dumbledore, which was Moon Cottage; which was bought specifically for Remus and his mate(s). Both were given coordinates as well as a privet portkey that would take them there in three days time at approximately 12pm.</p>
<p>I was hoping that everything would be able to get sorted out, and that neither were to far into Dumbledore's pockets. I just hoped that everything would turn out fine in the end, and that they didn't have to many potions and blocks on them.</p>
<p>It was now late afternoon, and I couldn't wait to introduce Zefra to everyone, and I knew that we would have to take another trip to Hollows Alley so that I could pick up some more stuff for everyone. As while both Hedwig and Mahina could fit on the perches I bought comfortably I didn't have anything to else for the others, and I needed food, to feed them.</p>
<p>I'm led into a small room in the back ends of Gringotts and here I am greeted by who I assume is King Ragnokk, judging by Silver Fangs bowed form. Quickly copying him, I recite the only Goblin greeting I know, and in return receive a sharp smile from him, before he starts to speak Gobbledegook to Silver Fang, who does a very good job keeping a neutral look on his face.</p>
<p>With a softer smile I am spoken to by him, something akin to fondness in his tone, "hello little kit, it is very nice to meet the boy who has captured my daughters heart and has been honoured the title of 'little brother.' To keep the both of you safe, I have decided to gift you with these Goblin made portkeys, they will work anywhere, even on the grounds of Hogwarts. But only on the grounds they do not work inside the castle. The first two are for you and my daughter, it has two activation words, each taking you to a different location. The first is 'Shay's-office' which will take you to my daughters office. The second is 'Pev-cottage' which will take you home. As you can see, different names have been used for the activation key, to keep their regular names open in everyday conversation. The rest are blank and it is up to you, who gets one, where they lead and what the activation key becomes. They all have the capabilities of having two different sets of activation keys. Shadow will be more than thrilled to help you programme them and to show you how to work them. So here, please accept this honour and the honour of being called Goblin Friend."</p>
<p>I was gobsmacked, so much so that I didn't even realised what I was doing until I felt a warmth surrounding me, like I was wrapped up in someone's arms. At first I thought that it was Silver Fangs, but the arms were more wrinkled, stronger and had far more scars on them, it was then that I realised that I was hugging the Goblin King, Zefra's blood-adopted dad. What's more, he was hugging me back.</p>
<p>Finally, with a red flushed face, and somewhat sluggish movements I pushed away from the King and thanked him again, bowing and speaking to him like the king he was. I tried to apologise for the abrupt hug, but it was quickly shooed away by him, his eyes alight with laughter, "Little kit, never be afraid of me, you are now part of my family, and while I would never replace either of your fathers, I would like for you to think of me as family and trustworthy. The same way you think of Silver Fang and my daughter."</p>
<p>My grin was huge and I just nodded, enthusiastically before examining the portkey's more closely. They were beautiful, all were on gold chains, with the actual portkeys themselves being medium to large soothed pendants of crystals. Grabbing onto the Labradorite crystal, which was my personal one, I clasped it behind my neck before gathering my familiars more securely to me. One more time I looked over to the King and Silver Fang and thanked them before softly saying "Pev-cottage" to which I was promptly whisked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Familiar Names, Their Names, and Genders<br/>-Mahina: Shadow Pheonix. Hawaiian in origin, meaning Moonlight. Female.<br/>-Vasuki: Basilisk. Hindu in origin, Hindu Myth, and Often Called King Of Serpents. Male.<br/>-Hestia: Magically Enhanced Fox. Greek in origin. Greek Goddess of the Hearth and its Fires. Female</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>The world quickly comes back into view, and while I stumble, I thankfully don't outright lose balance. Looking up, I see that I am in front of the grove of trees leading up to my house, though before I head up, I can distinctively hear the sound of animals playing near the lake to my right. Looking over, I see Zefra's familiars playing, bringing a smile to my face, gaining the attention of my familiars who can feel my happiness through the bond.</p>
<p>Getting closer I see a new animal among them, a very large panther, about the same size as Thanatos. It's running and playing with them as if it had always been there. Zefra's Cerberus Osiris sees us first and comes bounding over, only stopping at the panther's warning growl.</p>
<p>Each one of his heads moves over my familiars and sniffs. Pulling back quickly all three heads simultaneously sneeze, he blinks back at us, his tongues hanging out of his mouths before he turns and bounds back to the group.</p>
<p>Hestia lets out a little yip before sprinting after him, to the small group, bounding right up to the panther's side, she looks up at the panther, who peers at her equally befuddled. Then all of a sudden the panther picks her up by the scruff of her neck, walks right up to Thanatos, and plops her down on his back.</p>
<p>At first, Hestia widely stares at her surroundings, amazed at her new world view, finally, after getting bored with it, she snuggles down into his thick coat and goes to sleep. Both the panther and Thanatos let out something akin to laughter, before Thanatos curls up in the shade of a willow tree, relaxing on the grassy shore of the lake.</p>
<p>Slowly, I make my way over to them, Mahina and Anahita were flying around each other, in a beautiful dance of blues, blacks, and oranges. They flew over the lake, around the trees, and circled Osiris and the panthers several times. Vasuki was still wrapped around my arm, clearly not in any rush to leave just yet, which I was fine with.</p>
<p>Ignoring the playing animals, I sit by Thanatos, patting him softly, and just soak in the afternoon sun. Content with my surroundings I start to muse about the past month or so, and how much I have learned, and loved. I felt absolutely invigorated, so much stronger; both physically and mentally, from when I first arrived.</p>
<p>My feelings about Zefra had also grown, she was truly my sister, one that I looked up to and that had helped me so much, her strength astounded me. Her strength to help me, to love me blew me away, she was always so kind and happy towards me, never getting frustrated at me when I couldn't understand the things she taught me. She showed me that love wasn't conditional, that I didn't need to prove myself to be loved, that it should be unconditionally given, to always be there warming you up.</p>
<p>When I first learned this and felt it I had spiraled, sobbing and locking myself away in my art room for hours. Painting and drawing my conflicted emotions, moments in time when I so very much needed that type of love in my life.</p>
<p>I also loved having somewhere to call home, the Dursley's were never home, they were a prison, a place that I was forced back to each year. This here, this was my home, a place where I could be me, somewhere that made me smile when thinking about returning. It was a beautiful place, with how the sky would change from its everyday blue to its spectacular swirling pf pinks, oranges, and purples. Which left me breathless and in awe of the world, the itch I had to paint them, and the night sky.</p>
<p>Slowly I was brought out of my thoughts, by a shadow covering my form, looking up I see the panther towering over my sat-down form, just peering at me. It is only now, being this close to it that I am struck by how similar its eyes are to Zefra's, though much duller.</p>
<p>Vasuki suddenly strikes up and hisses at the panther, still staying protectively wrapped around my arm. The panther for what it's worth just huffs at it, in a very animalistic-like way, but also eerily sounding like it was an amused laugh, one that Zefra always does. Vasuki hisses at it again, "get away from my human," to which the panther growls back, communicating to it, or at least trying to.</p>
<p>It backs up slightly, then changes and I see the huge intimidating panther change into Zefra, who looks highly amused at the things that Vasuki was hissing; almost as if she could understand him. Then she shocks me for a second time by hissing right back to him, "relax little one, he is my younger brother. He is very dear to me, but I thank you for keeping him safe. What is your name, noble one?"</p>
<p>"I was bestowed with the name Vasuki, very fitting is it not."</p>
<p>"Yes. The name means King of snakes does it not." Her voice was heavily coated with her laughter finding the conversation very amusing, whereas I was still in a state of shock, not believing what I was hearing. Zefra could speak parseltongue just like me. It was one of the few things that made me feel so alone, I knew that there are others out there, but they mainly reside in India, Australia, and the Amazon. The ones over here were always branded as 'Dark Wizards' and many of them succumbed to their forced title, making it true. The others would leave hardly ever being seen in Europe again.</p>
<p>Vasuki just bobs along with Zefra, preening in pride at the attention he was receiving from her, which she did nothing to stop. "You can speak parseltongue?" it was blurted out in my shock, interrupting their conversation, smiling softly at me she lowered herself to the ground next to me, slowly she stroked Vasuki's head.</p>
<p>"Not necessarily, I have an ability called Beast Speak, it allows me to speak to all animals. But unlike those that are natural parseltongue's we don't have the ability to use parselmagic. I know you desperately want to meet another European parseltongue, and I promise that they are out there, don't forget that it is just an ability. It does not dictate your core, whether you're a light or dark wizard. You are Harry, and Harry just happens to be able to talk to snakes. Okay?"</p>
<p>I just nod, disappointed, I had hoped that I could find someone like me, someone who while being branded one thing, was the total opposite. I just wanted to talk to another parseltongue, as while Zefra was a great teacher, she wasn't able to teach me about this.</p>
<p>"It's okay Hadrian, don't be sad, but happy, you now have a language that you and your human companion can speak, without anyone figuring out what you speak about. Your plans for the future can stay secret, away from prying ears."</p>
<p>Vasuki seemed to know how to cheer me up, his proud, no-nonsense tone reminding me somewhat of Silver Fang. and the prospect of being able to speak to Zefra without Dumbledore understanding us just brought a grin to my face. The things we could say right under his nose.</p>
<p>My shoulder is nudged, Zefra's voice sounding, as she is now comfortably laying back up against the tree, "so little brother, are you going to introduce me to your new family." Smiling I mentally call Mahina over, the way she and Vasuki have been teaching me all day. Carefully I pick up Hestia, who wiggles around for few seconds before snuggling into my arms. Mahina comes flying over, landing softly on my shoulder, Anahita perched on a low hanging branch above us, peering down.</p>
<p>Smiling I snuggle more into Hestia and in her sleep, she lets out a little huff, "this little cutie in my arms is Hestia. I'm told she'll grow to about the size of a medium-sized wolf but she is, in fact, a fox, I think she is either a Corsac Fox an Arctic Fox or Red Fox. You know Vasuki, he is a Basilisk. And last but not least is Mahina, she's a Shadow Phoenix."</p>
<p>"What does Mahina mean, knowing you and how you've named the other two, I'm guessing there is a meaning behind her name."</p>
<p>Nodding I smile, eyes softening at Zefra's interest, "it's Hawaiian, meaning moonlight. I thought it was appropriate, seeing as she is a black Phoenix with feathers that somehow seem to shimmer in all different colors. They all seemed to like the names I had given them."</p>
<p>Zefra smiles as Mahina lets out a happy trill, nuzzling into my neck and head as well as nipping lightly at my ear, showing her amusement. Spreading her wings slightly she takes flight, Anahita following her, they twist around each other as they head up to the house.</p>
<p>Zefra pats my leg, getting up she holds put her right hand, "we should follow our familiar's lead and head up to the house, it's starting to get late. We can have some dinner and then relax do whatever we want, we've both had exhausting days, you more so than me."</p>
<p>As we start to head up to the house, one of Zefra's elves popped in front of us, a folded note in her hands, "Miss Zefra, Sir Miles wrote a note and asked Goblin Silver Fang to pass it to you." Smiling Zefra thanked her and took the note, reading it her face contorted into one of resignation and irritation.</p>
<p>"Who is Miles, and what's the note about? Why does it cause that reaction in you?" Smiling slightly; more of a quirk upwards of her lips, she sighed folding the note before she spoke, her voice soft, a tired tone surrounded her words.</p>
<p> "Miles is the same one that was at the Weasley appointment when we discussed Molly, Ron, and Ginny. He's Charlie's bonded mate. Bill, Charlie, and Miles all came by today to discuss an uprising incident that is happening with Dumbledore and the Board of Governors. The note just says that Miles' mother will be waiting for me tomorrow to discuss the incident and that I should be over by around morning tea."</p>
<p>"What exactly is the incident?" Heaving a sigh she says that she will tell me during dinner and that she needs to calm down and have a very hot shower before dinner. Nodding I follow her lead, though more worried since I know that it probably has to do with Dumbledore.</p>
<p>As we head inside we see the elves putting the finishing touches on the table and food. Both of us headed up to our rooms, the shower I had taken was relaxing and what I needed, letting me take time to think about my day. I thought about all I had learnt about wards and how to tie them to places. Thinking about the wards here made my head spin, they were the strongest I had felt all day, rivaling Gringotts.</p>
<p>I also had a lot of time to think about the situation with Ron and Ginny, I thought about the 2 letters I had received, one from Hermione and one from Ron. Now without all the potions and spells inhibiting me, I could easily see through Ron's lie, his thin manipulations and I didn't know how I could fall for such things.</p>
<p>His insulting words, his disgust at my manners, and his jealousy at my unwanted fame, it was ridiculous how I did not pick up on them before. He had invited me to the Quidditch World Cup, along with Hermione, he had said that his whole family was going besides his mum. Which while obvious to all those living in the wizarding world, it did not surprise me that they wouldn't tell me, making me have to rely on Hermione or them to feed me information.</p>
<p>Hermione's letter had been so excited at the prospect of the World Cup, saying how it was like the FIFA cup finals for football (soccer) and how she couldn't wait to go. She had also said some weird things about Ron, how he looked better, more 'roughish' was the word she used, his sincere nature, and how he was so upset and disappointed in me not writing to him. She even chided me about my lack of communication between him and me.</p>
<p>This was different, she had never had any romantic interest in him, only ever seeing him as a friend that got on her nerves. I didn't even think that their friendship would last, seeing as all they did was argue. It worried me greatly, the only way for this to happen was if they had started dosing Hermione with love potions, just as they had done to me. The revelation just resolved my need to tell Zefra about the letter and the invitation.</p>
<p>Finally stepping out of the shower, I put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms, my sleep shirt, and a large hoodie, due to the chill that had started to seep into the house. My feet were covered in fluffy socks that I was definitely going to bring to Hogwarts for when the cold nights cause the stone floor to hold all the chill, practically freezing everyone's feet.</p>
<p>I blow-dried my hair before shortening it and changing it to be tousled, a popular style that made it look artfully messy, It was a style that I had always wanted to try, but was unable to due to my hair being uncooperative. The final look still had some things to be desired, the messy look was messier than I had wanted, though I suppose that it was just the Potter genes shining through. I had also tried to lighten it a tiny fraction but had given up when it was clear that I needed help. I was able to make it a very dark brown but I was not able to lighten the black at all, frustrating me beyond belief.</p>
<p>I had a sudden realization, as I was staring down myself in the mirror, realizing why I had wanted to get home so quickly in the first place. Now I was running, and after a quick look in her room and seeing her not there I flew down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the sight in front of me. Standing in front of the fire was Zefra, calmly speaking and laughing with my parent's portrait, who looked absolutely delighted speaking with her.</p>
<p>Zefra must've heard my happy little sigh, as she turned slightly and indicated for me to come over. My parent's faces lit up seeing me, my mum calling me baby and my dad calling me Prongslet, warming my heart, knowing that they were actual nicknames they used for me and not just something Sirius called me because he missed dad.</p>
<p>"I see you've found a treasure in your vaults little brother, you should've mentioned them sooner, we would have come up right away." Letting out a nervous chuckle I rub the back of my neck in slight embarrassment, "uh..... yeah I kind of forgot. I was so excited to introduce you to my familiar's that it somehow slipped my mind. Sorry Mum, Dad. But anyway, this here is Zefra Carilile-Bliew, she is my big sister, the one who is acting as my guardian until Sirius can get the proper help he needs and is cleared."</p>
<p>"Yes, it is very nice to officially meet you Zefra. Thank you for taking care of our baby boy, it means so much to us. Harry darling Zefra was telling us how the two of you met and how you came into your inheritance. Your father and I are so proud of you, I just wish we had more time to talk, you'll be going to school in a few weeks and we'll miss talking to you."</p>
<p>My hands shook lightly, my emotions waring inside me, I was happy at their blatant love for me, how much they cared for me. But at the same time, I felt guilty that I wouldn't have as much time with them due to the Quidditch World Cup. Wringing my hands together in my anxiety I finally pull up enough courage to speak, my voice shaky with nerves.</p>
<p>"About that. I was invited to the Burrow for the last few weeks of Summer with the offer of going to the Quidditch World Cup. I know that Hermione, my best friend has agreed to go and I'm also kind of worried about her, she sounded a bit off in her letter. The fact that I haven't broken my friendship with Ron and Ginny off yet is also pushing me to go. The only saving grace about going is that I will be surrounded by all the Weasley's even Bill and Charlie, but Ron said they only had 2 extra tickets so I don't know how Zefra will be able to come."</p>
<p>I waited, wanting their thoughts and opinions on the matter, Dad's face was definitely angry, but it wasn't directed at me. His face suddenly shifted to one in undeniably pure mischief, but before he could say anything, mum cut him off, probably knowing that his schemes were anything but outlandish.</p>
<p>"I think you should go, as you said the two youngest still think you ignorant, this way you can keep an eye on them and also keep an eye on your friend Hermione; which may be potioned or spelled if she is acting very weird in her letters. As for Zefra, I'm not exactly sure what you could do to get her in. If she's an Animagus she could go as your familiar, but then she would also have to go to school as your familiar, which could just cause a whole slew of problems. OH, I know, she could go as your mate, she's a creature as well; from what she's told us, so you can play it off as if she found out that you were her mate."</p>
<p>Zefra and I look over at each other quickly before we both burst out laughing, tears were streaming down our faces at the thought. Looking up I see a pout on Mum's face, dad next to her chuckling lightly at her and us.</p>
<p>"Sorry Mum, I'm not making fun of you, it's just a funny thought, me being mates with Zefra. Plus I already know who my mate is and he would definitely not like the idea of me pretending to be mates with Zefra."</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry is mates with one of the Weasley twins, who would blow the whole thing the second he heard the word mate being uttered from my lips in relation to Harry. It is a nice idea Mrs. Potter, but one that wouldn't work with our company, plus it would make the youngest Weasley madder. But don't worry about me, Bill already told me about the Quidditch World Cup, and I was able to pull a few strings and snag a ticket, so say hello to one of your neighbors."</p>
<p>Eyes widening and lighting up, I pull her in to a strong hug, though our moment is interrupted by Zindi who informs us that dinner is ready. The food was delicious tonight, the elves had brought cook books from around the world wanting to experiment. Tonight we indulged ourselves in food from Japan, with ramen, sushi, and something that I was told was a Katsu don, made with chicken.</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me about the incident with the Board of Governor's now?" she nods slightly before finishing off her sushi roll.</p>
<p>"Today after all my meetings, Bill, Charlie, and Miles stopped by. I was confused at first, as I had had a meeting with Bill yesterday and all he told me about today was the finalization of Molly's hearing. It wasn't until Miles told me what he had heard from his Mum that everything started to make sense. Why Dumbledore has been so quiet, why he hasn't figured out that you've left and come into your inheritance, the supposed wards around your Aunt's house would've fallen by now.</p>
<p>"Miles said that Dumbledore has been pushing the Board to allow him full guardianship over any and all orphaned pure-bloods and half-bloods, which aren't many. But basically, it would mean that even those who already have guardians like Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones would be under Dumbledore's care. Miles mother theorized that he was doing it now, due to a new student with exceptional political power, that was coming to Hogwarts-"</p>
<p>"That's you, isn't it? Dumbledore wants to get his hands on your power."</p>
<p>"Yes, but it doesn't matter how hard he tries, he will fail. Not only have I been emancipated, but I also have my Father as guardian should I need one. As I am a creature and am blood adopted by them, they can't deny it, and so far they haven't. The same can be said about you since your emancipation has gone through and finalized, no one can legally send you back to the Dursley's."</p>
<p>I was confused, if I had been emancipated how come it hasn't been in any of the papers, how come Dumbledore hasn't sent me mail demanding that I stop this 'silly nonsense' as he puts it. I managed to get the words out as best I could with my thoughts whizzing by a million miles an hour in there.</p>
<p>"But how? Why?"</p>
<p>Zefra chuckled, her voice soft, comforting, "it was done on the down-low as was mine when I did it. The Head of the Department of Child Welfare is married to one of the King's grandsons that's half-goblin, and she's been helping whenever she can. She does it discreetly and allows the full 30 days for any change then signs it through. She's great at this and has also slowly been getting other ministry officials onto the Goblins side; or at least seeing them eye to eye, one being Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As of yesterday, you are officially emancipated, and no one, not even Dumbledore can change that."</p>
<p>My cheeks had started to hurt with how wide my smile was, I couldn't be sent back, no matter what, I would be free of them, their hateful words, their hard fists, their quick anger. No more, I never had to deal with them again, now they could dust the house, weed and look after the yard, wash the car. I never had to do chores again, less I wish to, and only if I wanted to. I had to be shaken out of my happy thoughts so that I could finish dinner. But the thought of emancipation brought up another question.</p>
<p>"So, if it's public knowledge that you've been emancipated, why is Dumbledore trying so hard to get you under his thumb?" she smiles, and laughed, a laugh more menacing than I thought she could pull off.</p>
<p>"Who said my emancipation was public news. Yes, many purebloods know of it, but Dumbledore would never be caught dead speaking to those purebloods. He has no idea, and so far the Board is very much against the idea as it would mean taking those like Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones away from their family, their full blooded guardians who actually care and have raised them. But don't worry, Dumbledore will soon be very sorry he ever begged me to come to his school. I will be worse than the twins, your father and his marauders combined, he will never know what hit him. He'll be pulling his hair out, wishing for mercy, which I will never give."</p>
<p>I just stared at her in disbelief, I had never heard her this maniacal or vindictive, but I honestly can't say that it surprised me. She had every right to do whatever she wanted to Dumbledore, he was a very evil man and deserved all the punishment life could give him.</p>
<p>I just hoped that it was enough and that she wouldn't get into too much trouble with the teachers and be expelled. No matter what happened, I was glad that she was coming to Hogwarts, she would be near me all the time, and I wouldn't be so alone anymore. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter and the next will be focusing on Sirius and his relationship with Remus. Let me know what you think about the chapter, and any theories you have about the next one.</p>
<p>I honestly love it when I get comments on the chapters, and I would love to see what you're imaginations can come up with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sirius' POV</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few hours earlier</em>
</p>
<p>Here I was sitting, staring endlessly at the fire, contemplating my next move, my past, and how I went from hating pureblood upbringing to someone who bullies and practically abuses an innocent person; all because of their house affiliation. I thought back to our interactions and how the unbridled hate I felt just kept getting stronger and stronger, to the point where I wanted to shoot off hexes and jinxes from just hearing his name.</p>
<p>My mind jumps forward to my decision on that night, leaving little prongslet by himself, to be left unguarded with Dumbledore, who James and Lily specifically said not to leave him with. Well, him and Lily's sister and her family, the horror stories she told us about them, still made me pity her and she was long dead.</p>
<p>Instead, I left, chasing after Pettigrew as if my life depended on it like it was my duty to bring him in or something. It was like I had forgotten about Harry, the promise I made to him, and to James, Lily, and Mama Potter.</p>
<p>The day I had been asked to be his Godfather was one of the happiest days of my life, right next to Prong's and Lily Pads wedding and the day Remus agreed to be my boyfriend. I remember how much James and Lily had agonized over the choice, how they were so torn up when they found out that Remus wouldn't be recognized as Godfather due to his werewolf status.</p>
<p>I remember the lecture Lily had given me after they told me their decision, how she demanded that Remus be there basically all the time since she didn't trust me enough not to corrupt him. She stated her wish for Harry to know Remus as Uncle Moony to even Papa if anything happened to them.</p>
<p>I didn't care how many lectures Lily or James gave me, my response was always the same, "of course Moony is going to be part of his life. He's the love of mine, and will always love Harry like a cub, just like he would love any child we have."</p>
<p>My eyes started to tear at the thought, my chance being ripped away from me, from my time in Azkaban, my dream to be a father, to be better than my own, to have a family with Remus. I remember the ring I was going to give him, how Lily and I slaved away for months designing the perfect one for him, how she was going to weave all her enchantments and protections into it. How it would have ended up being just as strong as the Black family ring, how after Harry's birth, Lily was going to show me how to wield so that I could make it for him.</p>
<p>Then they had to go into hiding, and although I had blood adopted Harry, I hardly got to see him, hardly got to see my brother in everything but blood and reassure myself that they were safe and happy. Then the suspicion started creeping in, making us all doubt everyone's allegiance. Dumbledore had said there was a spy, someone close to both the Longbottom's and Potter's, someone who was giving Voldemort information.</p>
<p>I never once believed it was Remus, he would never do anything to jeopardize his pack, his cub, his family. I remember how happy he used to be, coming back home from a neutral side pack, he had been sent to, trying to persuade them to join the light side. He would spew on and on about how they would communicate with their wolf side, how they were at peace with one another, and how when they shifted they looked almost like the natural werewolves that were in some of the pacts.</p>
<p>I remember his first moon after he had accepted his wolf, how much more at peace he was with himself, how calm and loving he was, never once hurting himself. But I could see that as time went on, how the pressure Dumbledore put on him to get the werewolves to his side stressed him.</p>
<p>He had started to crack under the pressure, and under everyone's scrutinizing gaze. The nights where he would cry or weep because of the whispers and the emotions that he would suppress, were some of the worse. How he would beg and beg to go see Lily, James, and Harry to make sure they were safe but would be denied every time because of what he was.</p>
<p>I remember the night that he finally said he loved me and that he was ready for the next step. He had gone against Dumbledore's urging (that was bordering on ordering) to not sleep with me, due to my ability to carry children as well as father them. I remember his loving gaze looking at me, taking me all in, his fumbling fingers, and his flushed cheeks. I remember his assurance that he would always be there for me, that he would always love me. His final acceptance of me, who I was, and where I came from.</p>
<p>I remember the feeling I got in my chest at those words, like something was snapping into place between us, something that could never be undone.</p>
<p>My thoughts were interrupted by a large eagle, perched on the window, the comforting sounds of waves lapping at the shore coming from behind it, out the window. Slowly, I make my way to it, taking the letter from it I turn it around and see the official Gringotts seal. Thanking the bird, it squawks indigently before taking off. I watch as it goes, until it is just a tiny dot in the sky, above the vast blue ocean in front of me.</p>
<p>Opening the letter, I am greeted with something extremely unexpected, a letter from the European Goblin King himself.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Dear Lord Sirius Orion Black,</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Your presence is requested at Moon Cottage in three day's time, there is sensitive information that must be shared with you, concerning your son, Lord Hadrian James Remus Potter. Upon your arrival, you will be met with the Potter Account-Manager Silver Fang, at the gates of Moon Cottage.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>If you do not make an appearance, serious transgressions will be taken against you and the House of Black.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>If you have no modes of transportation, this letter also functions as a Portkey and will activate in three day's time at exactly 12:00pm London time.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Yours' Sincerely,</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>King Ragnokk III</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The letter just spread a huge wave of confusion through me, what happened to Harry to warrant my presence at a Potter-owned house with the Potter Account Manager. Rereading the letter again, the first thing that jumps out at me is my name and title 'Lord Sirius Black.' Last time I knew I had been blasted off the family tapestry and disowned for not upstanding the traditional Pureblood way since I was gay and dating a Half-blood.</p>
<p>Another thing was Harry's name and title, he was 'Lord' which I was surprised at, when I spoke to him last, he had no idea about anything to do with Lords or Lady's not even knowing that he was one.</p>
<p>Heaving a small sigh I call for Maggie, one of the better Black family house-elves. She and all the others besides Kreacher had escaped my family's clutches by upkeeping the houses, including the one I was staying in. The Black family Villa, which happens to be right on the coast of Australia in a town called Torquey.</p>
<p>Having a small dinner, I have a thorough shower before I head to bed, having a fitful sleep, one plagued full of nightmares and unseeing hours. I toss and turn, hoping to everything in mother magic's name that Harry was well and alive. My last conscious thoughts were of the night I saw him at Hogwarts, his sunken cheeks, dark under eyes, and bony thin wrists. Finally, wearing myself out over worrying for Harry I finally succumb to a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>3 Days Later</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I dress in a pair of long black jeans and a thick long sleeve light grey top, my hair is combed but with the little supplies I have, there is only so much I can do. I have a huge mug of coffee to help wake me up as it is close to midnight and I haven't had many good night sleeps here. Finally, I grab a jacket, as while Europe is in summer, meaning it's pretty warm, with so little meat on my bones I tend to easily get cold.</p>
<p>Taking a few minutes to myself to calm down, I grab hold of the letter, waiting in tense silence for the Portkey to activate. Suddenly, I'm whisked off my feet, landing in front of the quaint little gates of Moon Cottage, peeking through the gates I see a very cozy-looking house/cottage, one fit for a small family. The whole left side is surrounded by woods, with it curling around the back of the house as well. A pop of apparition startles me out of my observation, the sight of my love and a goblin overtaking me.</p>
<p>A huge smile lights up my face at the sight of Remus, though he looks like he could be in his late 40's instead of his early 30's. It still didn't diminish the butterflies and the happy feelings I get when I see him. He rushed over scooping me up in a hug, scenting me as he used to do after a particularly long mission, and suddenly the gates holding back all my emotions fly open and I'm sobbing loud unrestrained ugly sobbing.</p>
<p>His hug just gets tighter and I can feel him shaking a bit, but no tears have fallen, finally, I circle my arms around his waist and hold on for dear life, as if he was my anchor. If I was being honest with myself, he was my anchor, he always had been, but now he was here after so long apart. After so many years of dreaming about having this moment, it was here, and it was so much worse than I had imagined.</p>
<p>There was no kissing, no loud proclamations of love after my freedom, no Harry calling me Uncle Padfoot and saying how much he missed me. There was no justice for the wrong that the ministry and the Wizarding world had subjected me to. No apology, no thank you for my service in the war, no pardon for their mistake, no happy endings.</p>
<p>It was just me clinging to the man that I loved, who has probably already fallen out of love with me years ago, who only thought of me as a wronged friend. Here I was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder as he whispers words of encouragement. Here I was clinging to the past when it was long gone and never coming back.</p>
<p>Finally, I managed to detangle myself from him, quickly wiping my eyes I turn to the quiet goblin who had been standing there patiently all this time. "Hello Potter Account-Manager Silver Fang, may your gold forever flow," adding a bow to show the utmost respect, hearing Remus quickly parrot and copy by body language. He let out a vicious smirk, bowing and finishing off the greeting, before moving and walking through the gates indicating us to follow.</p>
<p>"You both may be wondering why you were called here exactly, and why you weren't just summoned to Gringotts. The answer to that question is very easy, it's because it would greatly affect Lord Potter negatively if anything I say to you today, got out."</p>
<p>"We understand. But before you continue, may I ask what exactly is this place. I know that Lily and James own it and was their last purchase, but this place doesn't scream them, they were more of a Potter Cottage style people."</p>
<p>"Yes, they were. But this house was not built for them. This house was built for Mr. Lupin and his mate or mates. It was settled in their Will, that should they die, that Mr. Lupin gets this house, someplace to call his own, his home. Lily designed the house and James decorated it on what he thought Mr. Lupin would like. Shall we go in and have a look."</p>
<p>Almost stunned into silence we follow, my mind racing with thoughts of Remus happy with another, who has the privilege to call themselves his mate. Walking through the gates, the garden took my breath away, there were tall manicured trees and plants that were in all shapes and colors. And towards the right side of the garden, there were beautiful flowers, ranging from lavender to roses, the mixture of scents somehow soothing and not overpoweringly sweet.</p>
<p>The interior was just as breathtaking, the dark wooded flooring balanced by the light walls and the neutral tones all throughout the house, some walls also being painted neutral tones. The house was three stories but didn't feel too big, with an actual library taking up half of the downstairs area. The kitchen was large to soothe Remus' urge to bake sweets, with the dining room a medium size with a table large enough to fit 8 people.</p>
<p>The living room was cozy, with a large dark brown soft couch in the shape of an L, with a coffee table on front of it, a large grey stone fireplace with a muggle TV mounted above it. Silver Fang led us into one of the smaller rooms downstairs which turned out to be a study, a black desk, and black chair sat in front of a charcoal grey bookcase, that was completely empty. The room also had a grey couch that could seat 3, which is where we were led, with me and Remus sitting on the couch and Silver Fang sitting in one of the visitor chairs that he turned to face us.</p>
<p>It was quiet for a few minutes as Silver Fang just stared at us, his eyes assessing and contemplative, Remus's soft voice broke that silence. "Excuse me Mr. Silver Fang, but why am I only finding out now that I had a house left to me by James and Lily."</p>
<p>"Ah, well that can be explained easily enough, it's because their Will was sealed upon their death. The Chief Warlock sealed it and in doing so sealed all bequeaths to everyone mentioned. However, upon learning that this house was built for you, Lord Potter requested that we bestow you with the house and in doing so has unsealed that bit of the Will. So, the magic and elves here will answer to you as if you were a Potter and a part of the family, the way that James and Lily Potter designed and wished it."</p>
<p>"Wait you said elves, as in house-elves. And who is Lord Potter, Harry isn't old enough yet, you can't take over as Lord until you hit Majority." I jumped in before Silver Fang could answer, probably not the best thing I could do, but I wanted to speak to Remus, something that wasn't about bad memories.</p>
<p>"Actually, if you are the last of your line, you can take over at age 11. But the child must work closely with their Account Manager so that the child doesn't blow through all their money. I didn't realize Harry had taken over Lord when he was 11, he didn't say anything to me about it. And Dumbledore said that he couldn't do anything for me as he held the Potter seats and it would be looked down upon to help the so-called 'murderer' of the family."</p>
<p>Remus had a thoughtful look on his face, trying to put all the pieces together, in his state he uttered a completely innocent observation, but one that seemed to turn the whole tide of the conversation. "Harry never mentioned anything about his Lord duties in our weekly tea sessions, honestly he seemed oblivious to the fact that he was a Lord."</p>
<p>"Yes, he was completely ignorant of this fact. In fact, he didn't even know that he would come into a creature inheritance, which he recently has."</p>
<p>The anger in me roared inside of me, like a feral lion in a cage, brows furrowed I looked in Silver Fangs eyes, mine flashing in my anger. "Are you kidding me? He had no idea, even about him being a creature, it was a very known fact that James was a Nymph and that Lily was an Elf and a very powerful one to boot. It was common knowledge that they came into their inheritance while at Hogwarts, since Lucius Malfoy a male Vela also came into his around the same time and had taken to insulting the both of them for their inheritance. Why hadn't anyone told him, and why did he come into his inheritance so early, it should have happened either on his 16th or 17th birthday, not when he was so young. What happened, why did he change so early?"</p>
<p>The Goblin heaved a sigh and suddenly I could see just how old he was, the lines in his face got deeper, his eyes had considerable bags. Though you would never be able to tell unless you had spent time around goblins for a while like I had when I was doing my Mastery in Curse-breaking, which was cut short, due to the war.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter has been living with his Muggle relatives, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, her husband, and their son. Now I use the word 'living' with very loose connotations because the state he was in when I first saw him was anything but healthy. They were abusing him, very severely might I add, so much so that his inheritance kicked in. This happened while he was in a very vulnerable state, one that could have easily left him dead or crippled, since his magic was struggling to heal him. Upon arriving at Gringotts and having a full inheritance test done, I could easily see how bad those muggles were, his magical guardian was no better. Having put a series of blocks, potions, and spells on him to keep him dumb and docile. I immediately started the emancipation process and changed his magical guardianship to me. Since then he was taken on all of his Lordships and Heirships and moved into one of his safest properties with the Goblin King's adopted daughter Zefra Carilile-Bliew, who is his everyday guardian, though she can't make any decisions for him as a normal guardian could."</p>
<p>"So, all this time Harry has been living in hell and no one has seen it, no one helped him. What about his friends the girl and the red-headed one, I think he was a Weasley, didn't they see he needed help? What about McGonagall, Dumbledore, or at least Snape, he should have at least seen some of the signs, he was a survivor of abuse and statistically most abuse victims end up in Slytherin. He should have at least seen the signs and done something. Why didn't anyone help him?" The worry and guilt in me grew, I had left Harry to a life of abuse, and I never wanted him to have that, to have the same life I did, one full of anger and fear.</p>
<p>"I dare say that they either saw it and dismissed it, or they were truly ignorant and did not wish to believe that something like that could happen to young Harry, being who he is. From what I've heard, many seem to think that he was raised pampered and like a prince. However, regarding Dumbledore, this is where I must ask both of you where your loyalties lie before I can continue on. Do they lie with Harry or with Dumbledore and his Light faction?"</p>
<p>Without skipping a beat I speak, my love, worry, and anger towards those that have harmed him pushing the words out of my mouth. "Harry, my priorities and loyalties lie with my son Harry." I look over to Remus expecting to see the same fierce look on his face that I'm sure was on mine, but all I see is his hesitance, as a battle war's inside of him. "Seriously Remus, this is Harry, little Prongslet that we're talking about."</p>
<p>"I know, but I can't just dismiss Dumbledore, he let me get an education, he gave me a job. Without him, I wouldn't have met you, James, or Lily. I would still be all alone." I wanted to grab his hand, comfort him as I use to during the war, but I just couldn't, unable to decide how he would react if he would even welcome the touch. I didn't know what to say either, I didn't know how to make it better, to soothe his self-deprecating thoughts, the words didn't come easily anymore. They were no longer full of easy jokes or laughter; they were darker a note of pain in each one. But thankfully I didn't have to say anything, Silver Fang took over.</p>
<p>"What Dumbledore did for you was create a pawn that would look up to him, for allowing his freedom, his chance at a normal life. You seem to have some type of loyalty to him, but why? Yes, he let you attend school, but did you know that there are many schools in Europe that would have allowed you to attend, none with prejudice against you. Every other country has no problem with werewolves or creatures, it's just the natural way of things. You were made into a werewolf, by an evil deranged man. That is not your fault. The fact that Dumbledore seemed to make you believe that he is the only one that would do this for you, just proves that he used you, created a pawn of you. My question now to you is are you going to stay a pawn, or are you going to help your friends and a young boy who desperately needs it. Remember although they could not legally intrust Harry with you, they always wanted you in his life, to teach him, and to mold him into a man that they would be proud of."</p>
<p>Remus was silent, letting all the words Silver Fang had just said sink in, his chin tucked into his chest, but I could see what the words had done to him. They were torturing him, he didn't want to believe that the man that had given him a chance in life could have done it for his own gain. Hell, I didn't believe it, but I wanted to be there for Harry, to do my actual duty as a dad and godfather. Then in the quietest voice imaginable Remus spoke his whispered words like a crash in the deathly quiet room.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm on Harry's side, no matter what happens, I'm with Harry."</p>
<p>"Thank you, both of you, this will mean a lot to Harry. The person that was Harry's magical guardian was Dumbledore, he piled blocks, potions, and spells onto Harry, it's a miracle that Harry was still functioning as a normal wizard and wasn't declared a squib. On top of that he stole funds from some of Harry's Vaults, he kept most, be he handed out funds to Vernon Dursley and Molly Weasley, who in turn split the funds between herself and her two youngest, Ronald and Ginevra. He allowed those same three Weasley's to take several heirlooms from his Potter Vault even allowing Ginevra Weasley to take the ring for the next Lady Potter. And last but not least he and Molly wrote up a marriage contract between Harry and Ginevra that gave her all the power and money that belonged to him, basically making him a slave if he signed."</p>
<p>My mouth was agape, I didn't want to believe what I was hearing, but it seemed Remus was his normal regular self again and asked to see the evidence since he presumed there was some. Just looking at his injuries made me cry, imagining small vulnerable Harry, begging for them to stop, crying himself to sleep, and then trying to dress his wounds as he cries because of them. The blocks and potions just made me mad, made me want to apparate to where Dumbledore was and just beat him, do all the damage Harry had to endure onto him, make him suffer as he let Harry. But I bit my lip, trying to control my anger, this hate is the reason I got in trouble in the first place. I bit so hard that I could taste blood, but I didn't stop, not until I was sure that I wouldn't go after Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"Harry asked me to speak to both of you, he cares about you both dearly, but he also thinks that you're in danger from Dumbledore, and maybe he already has gotten to you. But I urge you to come back to Gringotts with me and get a healing ritual done, just like Harry. As well as an inheritance test to make sure that we have documentation on what exactly is wrong with you."</p>
<p>"And why do you believe anything is wrong with us. Besides the fact that you pointed out that Dumbledore used Remus' status to make a pawn out of him, what else could possibly be wrong with us." Silver Fang let out a tired sigh, probably hoping to not reveal this just yet.</p>
<p>"Lord Black, did you know that many in the Black Family should have come into a creature inheritance but never did." Seeing my head shake he continues on, "you were one of them. We have been informed from the Elf, Siren, and Fae council that you specifically should have come into a Siren and Fae inheritance. The others in your family that should have come into an inheritance are Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, and your late brother Regulus. All of you should have come into one, yet none of you have, thankfully Harry was accepted as the Black Heir and has given us permission to conduct inheritance tests and healing rituals for all those mentioned, besides Regulus of course. I also have my suspicions on what else we'll find but do not want to say, in case I am wrong. So again, will you come back with me to Gringotts?"</p>
<p>I look at Remus trying to see what he will decide, he, in turn, looks at me, and without even having to talk we can see what the other will decide, just like old times. Turning to face Silver Fang we and in unison, "yes."</p>
<p>Silver Fangs smile turns wider, more vicious, his eyes lightening up in a truly terrifying way, "excellent."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sirius' POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Here we were, me and Remus having a staring contest with Silver Fang and the Black Account Manager who was appropriately named Blacktooth, we were just waiting for the results of our inheritance tests. Then we would be ushered into a room to have our cleansing ritual, and finally, after that, I would be allowed to take over as Lord Black, though I was still debating over that. The long 5 minutes was finally over, and I was handed my results by Blacktooth and Silver Fang handed Remus' his, to say I was shocked at the results was an understatement.</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Name:</strong></span> Sirius Orion Lupin-Black</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Mother:</strong></span> Walburga Black (deceased)</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Father:</strong></span> Orion Black (deceased)</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lordships:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Black</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Inheritance (creature/abilities):</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Siren (100% blocked)</p>
<p>Fae (100% blocked)</p>
<p>Beast Speak (90% blocked)</p>
<p>Animagus</p>
<p>Elemental control (air &amp; plants) (85% blocked)</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Blocks/Potions:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Power block (30%)</p>
<p>Creature inheritance (100% blocked)</p>
<p>Beast speak (90% blocked)</p>
<p>Elemental control (85% blocked)</p>
<p>Mate bond (80% blocked)</p>
<p>Godfather bond (85% blocked)</p>
<p>Loyalty potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, 'light side', Order of Phoenix- applied by Albus Dumbledore (2-5 a year for 9 years)</p>
<p>Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Dark Arts, Potions (subject), Black Family (15% broken), Dark creatures (40% broken)- applied by Albus Dumbledore (4-7 a year for 10 years)</p>
<p>Modified hate potion (made for hate to get more intense over the years) keyed to Severus Snape- applied by Albus Dumbledore (starting at 2 a year to 7 a year, as they get older for 9 years)</p>
<p>Confusion potions- applied by Albus Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew (2-3 times a month for 8 years)</p>
<p>Tormentor spell and potion (illegal) keyed to Slytherin House and Severus Snape- applied by Albus Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew (2-3 times a month for 9 years)</p>
<p>Inheritance blocking potion and spell (on Black line) (illegal)- applied by Albus Dumbledore and Walburga Black (once a month since 1 year old)</p>
<p>*****************************</p>
<p>I was shocked I couldn't believe that so much of my youth, had been manipulated; how I thought I spent my days, doing things that I thought were my own actions hadn't been at all. They were all done to suit Dumbledore's plan. How much of me was true, I couldn't be sure, but suddenly so much made sense.</p>
<p>The fact that I gave up on Regulus after he was sorted in Slytherin, even when I knew what our parents were like, even taking most of his beatings for him, to save him and his innocence from my fate. The fact that I bullied Severus, just because he was different from us because he was a Slytherin.</p>
<p>I wonder what would have been different if I didn't have any of these potions in my systems, would I have been nice to Severus, bringing him and Lily into the fold quicker. Helping him through his problems at home.</p>
<p>And just remembering what he looked like back then, all thin, borrowed clothes, sunken and bruised eyes, due to lack of sleep. I would never have hurt someone who was having trouble, I wanted to help people, I wanted to be a curse-breaker and then take over for McGonagall when she retired. But they explained so much of my behaviour, so much of why I hated people for no reason, for why I hated Severus. As I was skimming through it again something caught my eye.</p>
<p>"Why is my name recorded as Sirius Orion Lupin-Black? As far as I'm concerned, I never had the chance to propose to Remus, never got to have a wedding. So how in Merlin's name do I have his last name?"</p>
<p>Remus whipped his head up, his cheeks pink and his eyes wide, there was a look in them, though unfortunately due to his panicked state, I couldn't decipher what it was. Blacktooth answered, looking at me as if I was dumb, "Mr Lupin-Black is a werewolf no matter what kind. It is only natural for him to have a mate or multiple mates. Did you two ever have sexual relations, ever felt a magic warmth in your chest almost connecting you to the other." he smirks slightly seeing our flushed faces, he thankfully doesn't comment and keeps quiet.</p>
<p>"In some instances when a magical creature has mated or has sexual relations with someone that they have subconsciously declared as their mate, who happens to be a normal witch or wizard, the simple act of acceptance and love during and after mating is enough to formally bond them. But only if there is an immense amount of love and trust between all parties. So that is how you are bonded to him Lord Lupin-Black. Now shall we continue?"</p>
<p>I was stunned, numbly I nodded, we skipped most of my injuries list only taking note of a few that would be need treatment, as an in-depth dive would have just taken so long. I pushed the idea of me and Remus being together permanently to the back of my mind, determined to deal with it later. I just skipped ahead to the properties/land list, which it seemed Remus didn't have, so he was content to just look over my shoulder, which I didn't have a problem with.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Properties/Land:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Black</p>
<p>12 Grimmauld Place (London- In Use, Order of Phoenix)</p>
<p>Black Manor (Unknown)</p>
<p>Black Villa (Unknown)</p>
<p>Black Holiday Villa (Greece)</p>
<p>Black Farm (Scotland)</p>
<p>Black Cottage (Romania)</p>
<p>Star Gaze Home (Netherlands)</p>
<p> -Owns 45% Knockturn Alley, 15% Durmstrang, 10% Grey Alley, 20% Star Alley (Iceland), 15% Transfiguration Weekly, 10% Twilfitt &amp; Tattings, 10% shares in Odin's Café</p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>This seemed to interest Silver Fang greatly as he peered down at the parchment, "hmm, this is interesting, when Lord Potter did his inheritance test not all of these businesses came up on his list, his stopped after Star Alley. I wonder, perhaps it is because you are the Lord and he was only Heir. No matter, I'll just have to update Harry's ledgers."</p>
<p>Looking over at Remus, I see his cheeks darken, and his eyes lower just a fraction so that he is not staring me right in the eyes. "Moony, what about your inheritance test, is there anything wrong with you. I myself had a long list of things wrong and in my system. What about you, I know that werewolves usually have a natural defence against spells and some potions."</p>
<p>He didn't even talk, just lowered his eyes in shame and defeat, before handing me his parchment. Skipping his name and everything I go straight to his inheritance section.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Inheritance (creature/abilities:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Werewolf- bitten (40% blocked)</p>
<p>Accelerated healing (50% blocked)</p>
<p>Natural defence (65% blocked)</p>
<p>Accelerated speed (70% blocked)</p>
<p>Heightened senses (50% blocked)</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Blocks/Potions:</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Creature (40% blocked)</p>
<p>Accelerated healing (50% blocked)</p>
<p>Natural defence (65% blocked)</p>
<p>Accelerated speed (70% blocked)</p>
<p>Heightened senses (50% blocked)</p>
<p>Mate bond (90% blocked)</p>
<p>Pack bond (75% blocked)</p>
<p>Loyalty potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, 'light side', Order of Phoenix- applied by Albus Dumbledore (5-7 a year for 13 years)</p>
<p>Indifference potion keyed to Marauders bullying, Slytherin pranks, Severus Snape, humiliating pranks- applied by Albus Dumbledore (5-6 a year for 9 years)</p>
<p>Disgust potion keyed to werewolf side of self, dark creatures (40% broken), 'dark side,' Dark Arts, Purebloods- applied by Albus Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew (2-3 times a month for 10 years)</p>
<p>Mate bond blocking potion keyed to mates (?? &amp; Sirius Black)- applied by Albus Dumbledore (4-7 times a year for 19 years. Starting at 9 years old.)</p>
<p>Pack bond blocking potion and spell - keyed to self-made pack (James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Andromeda Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter)- Applied by Albus Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew (4-8 times a year for 22 years. Started at 8 years old.)</p>
<p>*****************************</p>
<p>I was shocked, not only had he been living his whole life with potions being forced down his throat, but he also had another mate, someone that I would have to share him with. I knew that I would have to get over it quickly, though nothing happened quickly in my mind anymore, it was slow and steady, sometimes falling into pits of sorrow and grief from the past, sometimes making it almost impossible to escape.</p>
<p>Seeing that we had everything needed, we are both escorted to the deep underbelly of Gringotts, we came to a T-intersection with Silver Fang leading Remus down the right and Blacktooth lead me down the left side. We came to a stop in front of huge stone walls with runes carved in them. Finally, I dressed into the robes issued and after about 5 minutes of waiting I met the head healer.</p>
<p>She was a stern little thing, with a no-nonsense tone and hard eyes, "hello Lord Black, my name is Shanik, I was also Lord Potter's healer. And fortunately, yours is much shorter than his. Yours will only be about 2 1/2 hours, which is considerably better than your godsons 6 hours. And before you ask, I will inform you and keep you updated on his medical treatment after you and your mate come out of the healing chambers."</p>
<p>Nodding understandably, I enter into the ritual circle, my hopes high, and my mind at ease, finally I will be rid of Dumbledore's control. Finally, I will be myself, my true self, one that would be able to be with, and love my family with all my heart, with no fear of my anger or hatred holding me back.</p>
<p>The goblins started chanting, making the rune-covered crystals and stones glow, emitting a large amount of magic, all aimed at me. The pressure started rising, quickly becoming uncomfortable, then painful. My head feeling like it could pop from all the pressure. I pushed through the pain, trying to be strong, I tried to hold onto my consciousness for as long as I could. But soon it became too much, and with one last scream of pain, I crumbled to the floor, darkness once again my only companion.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>A few hours later</em> </span>
</p>
<p>Waking up was something strange, never had I awoken feeling so completely, well me, it was almost scary. I had grown only a few inches, that much I could tell, no longer did my ribs or shoulder blades hurt, like I was being forced into a body that wasn't mine.</p>
<p>Stretching experimentally, I found that I was right as rain, no problems besides my famished state were holding me down. Just as I was getting up to start walking around the little hospital room, the healer Shanik walked in, followed by a drowsy Remus, Silver Fang and a happy Blacktooth. Who was holding a medium-sized charcoal grey velvet box, which no doubt had the Lord ring nestled in it.</p>
<p>Upon seeing and recognising my scent Remus rushed over, enveloping me in a huge happy hug, letting out a happy whine like I do when I'm Padfoot. Both unable to stop ourselves start to scent each other, Padfoot's nature bleeding into my own Siren and Fae one. Remus' scent was intoxicating to me, and the small bond that we used to have, that had deteriorated from me being in Azkaban for so long was now strong and very easily felt by the two of us.</p>
<p>Shanik's impatient voice sounded from in front of me, where all three goblins now stood, "yes, yes, you've missed each other. Now can I please conduct my final tests on both of you to make sure that everything is in order?"</p>
<p>Nodding sheepishly, she first scans Remus, writing down his results on a clipboard with a muggle pen, before repeating her actions with me. Humming she nods to herself in satisfaction, "you are both good to go. Lord Black, you will be put on a heavy-duty nutrient potion to help with getting you back to a healthy weight. I have also booked you in for a rudimentary session with one of our humanoid Mind Masters, who will determine the best course of action for you and your appointed mind healer. You will also have one of our curse breakers Mia Galis, who is a Siren, and an informant of the combined Siren, Elf and Fae council, give you lessons on how to control yourself ad your newfound abilities."</p>
<p>Nodding and thanking her for her forethought she snorts before moving her attention on Remus, who I just realised has grown even taller now at 6'4 instead of his previous 6'2, he basically towered over me. And I hope that whoever our other mate is, is at least my height or shorter; though I don't think it would be too hard to beat my smallish 5'9, especially if they had a creature inheritance.</p>
<p>"Mr Lupin-Black you will have several meetings with different people, the first being with Lady Giovanna Zabini, who has agreed to help you with all your new senses and natural abilities. She is a natural-born werewolf and has raised 3 other natural born werewolves. You will also be having lessons with Lord Miles Kulitn, who is a friend of the Goblins and a shapeshifter. He along with Lady Zambini will help you with shifting to make it painless, especially on the full moons. You will also be slowly weened off the wolfsbane as prolonged usage of the potion will kill you, shortening your lifespan, exponentially. Do not be concerned Mr Lupin-Black now that you are cleansed you will not have the same problems with your wolf side as you used to. Something else that Lady Zabini will help you understand. Are there any questions?"</p>
<p>Both of us stayed silent, though I was a little concerned about Remus' silence, he was usually more apprehensive about his wolf side, only being at ease when he was with other packs. Shaking off that thought, I take the box that is being presented to me by Blacktooth, slowly with a shaky breath and trembling hands I open it.</p>
<p>The family ring was both awe-inspiring and frightening, the large silver ring had our family coat of arms on the front, with the skull at the top, carved from an Onyx gem. The family motto inscribed on the inside of the ring, seeing the ring just made so many bad memories pop up in my already fractured mind.</p>
<p>Images of my father wearing it as he sits by and allows Mother to do whatever she pleases. As he smacks me across the face for my defiance. And the last time I saw it wrapped around his wand as he and Mother repeatedly shot dark curses and hexes at me, after my refusal to marry Narcissa and to be their little loyal dark heir.</p>
<p>Taking a shaky breath, I find the resolve in myself to change the family name, to make it better, more respected than they ever did. Sliding the ring onto my middle finger on my right hand, I feel a rush of cold before my surroundings turn black and I find myself feeling scrutinized stares of the past Black members.</p>
<p>"You, are you to be the next Lord, one who cannot stand up for what is right, one who has helped tarnish the reputation and name of this family. Your heir was more impressive than you, standing his ground, but you, you are nothing to this family, a disowned heir."</p>
<p>I can feel myself shaking at this point, whether in anger or sadness I wasn't sure, but it was all I could feel. Their mention of Harry brings a little warmth to my chest and I remember about my promise to help him, to do right by him, James and Lily who I have failed. Taking a steadying breath, I slowly let it out, standing at my full height, head high, how it used to be when I was at Hogwarts surrounded by my actual family.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am Lord of House Black, this is my duty, my family. And I will not let the name be tarnished any longer, my Mother and Father did enough damage along with some of my cousins. I have had enough, all I want to do, is look after my son, spend time with my husband and find a way to get acquitted for a crime I didn't commit. None of you may like me, but that is nothing new to me. I spent my whole childhood with parents who thought their younger son more deserving of the title Lord. But here I stand anyway, all of them dead, I will take my rightful spot as Lord and there is nothing that any of you can do that will stop me."</p>
<p>The sound of a hundred different chuckles sounded around me, ranging from young prepubescent boys and girls all the way to old and frail. I just waited, letting them pass judgement on me, my hands in fists, my eyes hard, just like the mask I learnt to use all those years ago in the house that I had called home.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, you have been granted the title of Lord Black, maybe you will be able to return our house to its once glorious and noble state. You should know that your heir has been given a condition by us. If you happen to have a natural child with your mates then that child, male or female is to take over as heir. You cannot argue with us, your heir has already agreed to the terms. Now leave our domain."</p>
<p>And suddenly, the light from the room was filling my eyes, the sound of Remus' worried voice filling my ears, as both Silver Fang and Blacktooth reassure him that I am indeed okay. Reassuring him myself, I turn to Silver Fang and Shanik and ask that they fill me in on Harry. After a beat of silence, and a silent conversation between them, they finally relent, Silver Fang letting out a sigh as he starts.</p>
<p>"Very well, I met Harry when he came to catalogue his inheritance, after some miscommunication on his guardian's whereabouts, I easily spotted signs of neglect and abuse. His clothes were at least 5x times too big, he was sporting a black eye, a bruise around his neck, and he was trying very hard to hide the scrapes and bruises that covered his arms. He was timid, waiting for my explicit say to sit down and experienced a panic attack after he slightly raised his voice in confusion and fear. Though after settling him down, his curious side came out, and he was delighted whenever I answered his questions. His results were just as troubling as yours, if not more so. The injuries he sustained in the 10 years he lived with those monsters was staggering. If you would like and if Harry agrees I wouldn't mind giving you a copy of Harry's results for safekeeping.</p>
<p>"All the ugly aside, I do have to say that Harry's Net Worth is vastly superior to that of the Blacks. Not only is Harry Lord to 4 Ancient and Nobel houses; with one being claimed as an Ancient and Presidential house. He is quite impressive, as is his creature inheritance. At the moment he is at one of his most secure properties, with Shadow, who has been tutoring him, in everything he needs to know. Recently, he visited some of his vaults and acquired some very unique familiars, which I'm sure he would be delighted to show you."</p>
<p>My mind was just blank, the thought of Harry experiencing the same thing I did caused a cold pit to sink into my stomach. I really failed him. He never should've experienced that side of humanity so early in life. We had all only ever wanted him happy, loved and safe, that's what James and Lily gave up their life for, to keep Harry safe. Before my thoughts could get too far away from me Shanik spoke, words somewhat helping the thoughts swirl away into the deepest depths of my mind, unseen.</p>
<p>"Lord Potter was put in my care for his cleansing ritual. As I said before, instead of a 4-hour ritual to help with the damage it had been prolonged to 6 hours. This was due to some disturbing news that we found just prior to and during the ritual. It was found that young Potter had a Horcrux in his scar, belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as you know him, Lord Voldemort. Now it is-"</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, are you telling us that Harry had a piece of the monster's soul inside of him, essentially keeping him alive." Remus' outraged and scared sentence had my eyes welling up, the image of Harry blaming himself for keeping that monster alive, burned into my brain. All Silver Fang did was nod, which inadvertently caused Remus to let out a thundering growl, "that thing needs to be taken out of my cub instantly, I will not have him suffering."</p>
<p>Shanik raised one of her thin eyebrows, looking at us like we were regular imbecilic wizards the bank faces on a daily basis. "You can calm down Mr Lupin-Black, the Horcrux was taken out during the cleansing ritual. I was merely informing you that it was one of the reasons that it took so long. Now the other reason is due to the fact that both Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom were in his system. The toxicology report showed that the Basilisk was at least 1000 years old, which meant that the venom was extremely poisonous and strong. Now if Lord Potter had come straight to us after the incident, we could have cleansed both from his systems, as it was, they had been in his systems for just about 2 years. This resulted in us having to integrate both fully into his body, which took longer than we expected due to the toxicity of the venom. However, everything was successful and Lord Potter is now on a milder nutrient, growth potion and has been given a supply of dreamless sleep and calming potions in case the removal of all the blocks and the Horcrux caused any side effects. Lord Potter is doing very well, and with the physical exercise that he was doing and the supplementary activity Shadow is no doubt providing, he should be able to come off both potions by the New Year."</p>
<p>I nodded, a small smile on my lips, thanking Lady Magic that she helped Harry and is obviously looking out for him. "Thank you very much, both of you. I was wondering if it was possible to see Harry, maybe visit him or have him visit us."</p>
<p>Silver Fang was quiet for a few moments, thinking about the best course of action, I just hoped that he agreed, and allowed me to see him. I knew he wasn't James or Lily, but he was their son, not only was he my link to them, but he was also my son, my responsibility and even if I couldn't look after him, I wanted to be in his life, to actually know him.</p>
<p>"I suppose that Zefra could escort you both to their lodging for a visit, but it will have to be next week. Harry needs at least this week to allow the settlement of familiar bonds, and to allow his familiars to become familiar with their surroundings. I also suggest you use that time to become more familiar with this new reality and to get used to some of your abilities that may spring up.</p>
<p>"But for now, you Mr Lupin-Black have the house and a vault set up by Lily and James Potter with about 500,000 Galleons. There is also clothes, some furniture and some personal items that they left for you. And as a precautionary step, they have already invested in some businesses both magical and muggle, that have grown exceptionally these 13 years. We were unable to provide you with the key until Harry allowed it. So, I recommend going over the ledgers here and adding any businesses that you wish to invest in, or if you would like, you can pull your shares from already invested businesses. I will get in touch with Harry and let him know your wish to visit, and we'll work out the best day. Thank you for listening to me and allowing all this, it's getting late, so I think you should both get home and sleep, you both look ready to drop from exhaustion."</p>
<p>Thanking them all we both floo to Moon Cottage where the elves have some food waiting for us. After our quick meal, I get up ready to leave, thanking Remus for letting me stay for so long. Getting up I start to head out to apparate home but am stopped by his hand circling around my wrist, stopping me completely.</p>
<p>Turning around, I see his ears turn a light shade of pink, his eyes downcast like he was debating with himself over something. A look that I had seen so many times in Hogwarts, but never aimed at me. Slowly he drags his eyes up, starting at my feet and agonizingly slowly he seizes me up, his eyes lingering on some of my tattoos that peak out of my sleeves and on my neck. Finally, his amber eyes find my grey ones, his full of longing but also regret and self-hate.</p>
<p>"We should talk."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah we should."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>I was nervous, today I would be seeing all the Weasley's, as Arthur and the twins were picking me up for the World Cup. I hadn't seen Ron or Ginny since learning about their betrayal and I just hoped that all my training with Zefra, Silver Fang, and my parents came in handy.</p>
<p>Mum and Dad had shown me a few tricks on making Legilimency users see what I wanted them to see. I would be able to make them believe that I couldn't occlude my mind, and that what they were seeing was true. Basically, it would hide the truth from them, deep in a part of the mind that they wouldn't be able to see or get to.</p>
<p>Though I was hesitant to see them, I was really looking forward to watching the World Cup, I couldn't wait to see professional players and how much better at Quidditch they were. I also really wanted to see the Weasley's (besides the youngest two) as well as Hermione. It had taken us a few days but Zefra and I were able to successfully add extra protections to her necklace, hopefully, those would snap her out of whatever was changing her.</p>
<p>My parents helped a lot in the process with Dad being awesome at defensive stuff, including charms and Mum being a whiz at charms and potions which she helped us concoct to steep her necklace in.</p>
<p>One of the protections added would heat the necklace up if anyone with ill intent was in a 10-meter radius to her. Another would automatically discharge an antidote into her blood if she was affected by the Cruciatus curse, which eased off some of my worry for her.</p>
<p>We had to wait until either I or Zefra found some rings that would be able to hold the potion(s) which detected spells and potions on her stuff or in her food. Just to make sure, while most Heirs or Lords had these automatically in their rings I wanted to get some for my friends to make sure that they were all safe, from meddling old men.</p>
<p>I just hoped that Hermione was relatively okay and that whatever they had done to her; whether that be a spell(s) or potion, was only starting. I hoped that they had only recently started changing her.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I finish packing both my trunks, the one I would take to Hogwarts and my personal one, which would be shrunk down and would have a permanent place in my backpack, until I could find a more secure place to leave it. And it was not like it would take up much room in my bag, considering it was new and bottomless, I was more than happy leaving it in there, safe from prying eyes and hands.</p>
<p>Zefra and I had made sure that all the wards I would put up or had on my stuff was top-notch, and would only allow the few I gave automatic access, which currently was me, Zefra, Silver Fang, and Bill. The rest had to be allowed and were given a limited access by me.</p>
<p>Bill had been over a few times, since the meeting, he would help me with my studies, and would teach me things about being a good Lord when Zefra was pulled away on missions and such. He also taught me a few things about creatures and the difference between humanoid and non-humanoid. He was really nice and always made me laugh, and made me feel a part of a family, just like Zefra and Silver Fang.</p>
<p>Double-checking my things, I also made sure to pack some of my art supplies, so that I wouldn't be deprived of it all year long, though with what I've packed I would have to stock up at some time, less I go crazy. Finishing finally, I allow a small happy and relieved smile to slip on my face as I go in search of Zefra.</p>
<p>After a short search of the house, I found her in the ballroom, playing one of the cellos while Zippy, one of my elves accompanies her on the piano. The sound was soothing, a peaceful serenity. They both looked calm and peaceful as they played, stopping me from interrupting them. I stood by the door, completely absorbed into the music that they made. It wasn't a particular song as far as I could tell, more like it was their emotions and thoughts portrayed in the form of notes and music.</p>
<p>I was so entranced by them, that I didn't even hear the fireplace roar to life, ejecting Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, and George. I didn't hear them when they called for me or Zefra, nor did I see them walking up to me. I was just standing in the entryway watching Zefra and Zippy play, letting all my thoughts float away.</p>
<p>I'm startled out of my trance by Bill's hand on my shoulder, and his soft calling of my name. Looking up at them owlishly, my ears pinked slightly at them catching me so off guard. Getting over it quickly I shake my embarrassment away before smiling up at them brightly, and quietly I lead them further into the room, Zefra and Zippy still oblivious to the world around them, and they continue to play.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys, it's great to see you all. How is everyone else, are they doing okay?"</p>
<p>"Hello, Harry. Yeah, everything is pretty good, so is everyone as well. We haven't had any issues with them after we had to take their wands away. What about you, how are you? How's training coming along?" Bills relaxed smiling face calmed the worry and anxiousness at leaving, causing my shoulders to release the tension I had subconsciously been holding onto.</p>
<p>"Everything's brilliant. At first, Zefra was handing me my ass constantly, but after a while, I got better. I've trained some with the Goblins, and trust me they don't call her a master at fighting for nothing, her training has made me pretty good. Better than a lot of the novice warriors at least. And Bill thank you so much for the Bow, you helped create, I love it. It is amazing, so thank you again so, so much."</p>
<p>"No worries Harry, really, I wanted to help make it after you showed me how good you are with one. What about school? You gonna knock their socks off, give them a surprise they would never see coming? Or are you going to play it cool?"</p>
<p>My exuberant smile and enthusiasm mixed with Bill's caused the rest to have a bit of a chuckle, but I really didn't care too much. The chuckling brought my eyes to the twins for which my smile turns shy, they in turn just send me cheeky smiles and a wink.</p>
<p>Their behavior caused a chuckle through my lips and for me to turn back to the conversation with Bill. Quietly I answer, the music pulling at my body to turn and watch, and slowly the rest of the Weasley's follow my example and quiet down watching Zefra and Zippy.</p>
<p>After a few moments of music-filled silence, it's Fred that breaks it, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Is that your elf Harry, or is it one of hers?"</p>
<p>"No she works for me, her name's Zippy, she one of the oldest ones here. But she likes to stay with me the most, acting almost like a personal elf. She really loves learning new things with me, and I informed her that she could learn whatever she wished, it didn't just have to be what I did. Not too soon after she found that she loved all things musical."</p>
<p>"That's really nice of you Harry, to let them figure out what they like as hobbies. Instead of making them work 24/7, like some families." I just looked at Fred like he had grown a second head, or maybe a third head since George was his second head.</p>
<p>"For all of your information, all the elves that work for me, work, not just because they are bonded to me and they have to. No, I gave them all the option of finding a different household if they wished, or if they wanted to I gave them the opportunity to pass on to the next life. I felt absolutely sick when I realized that I would be owning slaves. Luckily, Zefra knows of a type of binding contract that makes them workers as if they were a part of a shop or hotel. Even if I give them an order, they can refuse it, with no consequence or threat of punishment looming over them. Most of them refuse to be paid, and I will not force them to take it, instead, I allow them the freedom to do whatever they wish, they can learn and do whatever makes them happy. Some of the older ones have even turned into teacher types, and are educating the younglings, allowing them to speak almost exactly like us. And yes they still benefit from the contract, they still have their life force and bond anchored by the binding contract, it just doesn't make them my slaves. They are happy and content, and if they start asking to be paid then that is what I'll do."</p>
<p>He puts his hands up in a surrender pose, his voice dripping in his sincerity, "okay Harry. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend, honest. I was just saying an observation out loud, sorry." I just huff in irritation and shake my head, turning back to the music, which seemed to be coming to an end. It was nice, it kept its slow flowy sound, tapering off into a soft quiet ending.</p>
<p>Still without looking at us, Zefra thanks Zippy for the company, Zippy's reply is that of a squeak of happiness and thanks before popping away, no doubt back to her family. Serenely Zefra puts the cello back in its place on the wall and walks over. Making it to me first she wraps me up in a hug.</p>
<p>She would normally do this after a session like this, I don't know what it was exactly but playing an instrument like this letting herself get lost in the music always puts her in a good mood afterward. She also often times then not, turns into a bit of an octopus latching on and not letting go.</p>
<p>I peek out the corner of my eye to George, who seems to be engaged in some secret planning with Fred, by the looks of their hunched forms and the snickers that were emitting from them. "No playing pranks in my home, do it to your siblings at the World Cup, but not here."</p>
<p>Seeing my serious face, and the cheeky but deadly glint in my eyes, they both gulped before nodding hurriedly and scampering off to the kitchen. No doubt in a ploy to try and rope/convince some of my elves into helping them, whatever they have planned.</p>
<p>The sound of Bill's laughter pulls me from my prolonged stare from the twin's previous spots, "I've never seen them so scared before. You must really have a way with them." My smile turns into a rueful one, as I remember a few particular moments which led to mine and Hermione's power over them.</p>
<p>"Yeah well, there's been a few times, especially in first year, when one of their actual pranks set me off, and I've had a panic attack or my thoughts had spiraled leading me to disengage with the world. It usually ended in them having some really bad hexes, jinxes, and lectures from Hermione. The same has happened if their pranks go too far with Hermione, except it's me, and I'm a lot more vindictive when I'm taking revenge. And plus, they've found just how hard it is to take off hexes and jinxes that are done in Parseltongue. Now though, they listen to us and only ever prank us if it is a large-scale prank."</p>
<p>Their sympathetic looks are quickly wiped away by their smiles and amusement at the twins, also knowing that I held no hard feeling towards them as they didn't actually try to set me off. Suddenly, I hear a shout from the living room, "we are not worthy."</p>
<p>Both Zefra and I start to laugh, already guessing what they've found, making our way down there, I can't stop myself from laughing at the sight presented in front of me. The twins are on their knees, bowing to my father, who has puffed up his chest and is being the most extra he can. My mother is behind him, her shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping her laughter at bay.</p>
<p>And just as Mr. Weasley catches sight of the painting a gasp of astonishment leaves his lips "James, Lily, you're here." Bill's face lights up, realizing exactly just who they are, as he had never been to this part of the house, always sticking to my study or outside.</p>
<p>Quickly he heads over there, stepping around the still bowing twins. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm Bill Weasley, Arthurs oldest and a good friend to both Harry and Zefra. It's an honour to meet you, and I'm honestly surprised that I hadn't been introduced to you earlier, seeing as I am here every 2nd or 3rd week."</p>
<p>I duck my head and rub the back of my neck, before shyly and apologetically looking up at him. "Sorry, I wanted to keep them for myself for a while. And plus we were always either in my office or in the backyard, we never came into the living room."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I could forgive you. And I just can't stay mad at your puppy eyes. You win every time." My smiles widen's as I put on my act of complete innocence, causing a few in the room to snort out laughter. Finally, Zefra breaks up our little chats, now that both Fred and George are silent due to their awe at the mystery of the Marauders being solved.</p>
<p>"Little brother I have a gift for you. Before you leave let me give it to you." She hands me what looks like an A6 size leather-bound book. Though it isn't bulky it also isn't the thinnest book, there is. Opening it I see no pages, instead on the left is a mirror and on the right is a frame outlining the page. "Ahh, what's this?"</p>
<p>"The mirror just so happens to be a communication mirror, that at the moment only connects to Sirius'. Though we were both given the task or challenge of making others. The other side is a surprise, which I think should be about ready." I'm just confused, ecstatic that I have an easy way of talking with Sirius, but also highly confused at the other side. That is until I hear my mother's voice, but instead of it coming from where it normally is, it comes from right in front of me, it's also quieter than normal.</p>
<p>Looking down at the gift, I see my parents now in the frame, beaming up at me. My mouth drops down on its own accord, and I don't even try to close it. Here in my hands, were my parents. I couldn't believe this, one of my wildest dreams was to have them with me so that I could talk to them, ask for their advice, and just tell them about my day. Normal kid stuff.</p>
<p>Now here they were, in the palm of my hands, I had them, as well as Sirius. I had a way to safely ensure that I could speak to Sirius and not get him in trouble, but hopefully soon, we could get him free and he wouldn't have to hide. I was just glad that we were both free of Dumbledore's clutches, and that once everything settled we could live our lives the way we saw fit.</p>
<p>I spun around and gave her a huge hug, trying to squeeze the life out of her, and repeatedly breathed out my thank you's through the tears that had started to escape my eyes. She laughed softly before wrapping me up in a hug, ignoring the huff of irritation that came from George. After we had detangled ourselves from the other, I looked up at her and silently asked her how to work it. Nodding her head, she looks at the mirror from over my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Okay, all you have to do is say Padfoot, and it will connect you. It's been modified to only activate at your voice and magical signature, so you will have to hold the book. Go ahead and give it a go."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, praying that it works, I peer into the mirror, "Padfoot, it's Harry." I get an immediate response, with Sirius' head popping into view, his face broken up in a wide smile. "Prongslet is that you? Oh goody, you finally got the mirror, neat isn't it?" I just smile letting out a wet laugh, which causes Sirius to go immediately into protective mode.</p>
<p>"Pup, are you okay? Is anything wrong? Do I need to come down there? Why are you laughing? Why is Zefra laughing?" I just shook my head, unable to respond through all the emotions that were fighting inside of me. "It's alright Lord Black, Harry's just overwhelmed. He'll be fine, don't worry."</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, you gave me a heart attack. You need to stop doing that pup, I'm an old man now, my heart isn't as strong as it used to be." I knew he wasn't serious from his playful smile and wink that he sent me, causing me to let out another laugh, this one much drier than the one previous.</p>
<p>Mr. Weasley halts my conversation with Sirius, "well Harry if everything is packed, I think we should head over to the Burrow. I can't exactly leave Charlie and Percy watching over Ron and Ginny. Sooner or later they will start throwing a fit if you don't arrive soon. Do you have everything, or do Bill or I need to grab some of your stuff?"</p>
<p>"No it's alright Mr. Weasley, I have everything already shrunk and in my bag... Oh, right. If they ask how everything fits, I was just going to tell them that Bill shrunk them or something, is that okay? I hope it's alright."</p>
<p>Bill smiled slightly and nodded his acceptance, quickly saying goodbye to my parents and Sirius I close the book and put it securely in one of the secret compartments of my bag. Bill says a quick goodbye to my parents and hastily hands Zefra a note, its crumpled a bit, but obviously still very much legible. As she skims it quickly then turns to him, one of her eyebrows raised. And amazingly they seem to have a silent conversation, finally ending up with Zefra nodding slightly and putting the letter in her own pocket.</p>
<p>She once again squishes me in a big hug, and quietly so that no one could hear what she whispers in my ear. "Don't let them get to you, Harry. Remember your training, and remember that I will see you in 3 days. Protect Hermione, the Weasleys will be looking out for you, both of you. Thankfully you will be rooming with someone else, my guess is Bill, so it will have you further away from Ron. But just know that I love you, I will see you soon, and don't let Vasuki out until it is absolutely safe and you're with Bill or Charlie. See you soon little brother."</p>
<p>Smiling, I snuggle into her embrace once more, and I whisper just as quietly as she, "I love you too sis. I'll be good, don't worry. I won't let you or Silver Fang down." Walking to the fireplace I send one last wave of goodbye to her, Mahina, and Hestia who will all have to wait and come with Zefra. Taking one last breath, Bill squeezes my shoulder as quietly says, "The Burrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's POV</strong>
</p>
<p>As soon as I land, my arms are full of a manipulative brat named Ginny, she looks up at me, her wide and doe eyes outlined with mascara, making them look even bigger. I haven't even gotten the chance to step out of the floo yet, Bill still behind me, pinned to the wall.</p>
<p>"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you. It's been horrible here, with Mum being falsely accused and sentenced. It's just like Sirius all over again. But now you're here, everything is already so much better, and it only going to start getting even better. Oh, I've just missed you so much... Have you missed me?"</p>
<p>I'm stuck, I really didn't want to lie, my shields weren't properly reinforced just yet, which would make me bound to be easily seen through. Thank the Gods that Charlie and Miles interrupt, Hermione and Ron trailing in just behind them.</p>
<p>"Hey Ginny, maybe you should let Harry and Bill out of the fireplace so that Harry can put his stuff away. Then when everyone's settled, I think we can have lunch and catch up." She doesn't even hide her disdain of them from me, rolling her eyes, and finally, lets us out. Though she quickly re-clutches herself onto my left arm, pulling her body close to it. Trying to seduce me no doubt, or at least play with my hormones and let on that she likes me.</p>
<p>Awkwardly I shuffle over to Hermione and Ron and thankfully manage to untangle myself from Ginny, giving a somewhat reluctant Hermione a hug. After a pause, she hesitantly hugs me back, which increases my worries as she had always enthusiastically returned my hugs when I initiated it; seeming to understand some of my home life.</p>
<p>"Hey Hermione, hey mate. It's good to see you both. Let me quickly put my stuff away, and then we can catch up like Charlie said. Though I don't really have much to say, but I want to hear all about both of your summers.</p>
<p>Ron's face is starting to turn red at my prolonged hug with Hermione, and it is actually she who ends it, again causing my worry to skyrocket at the out-of-character act. Miles smiles at me, though a strained one, I can see his relief and happiness at seeing me.</p>
<p>My eyes trail silently down to their hands, and I watch as his grip gets impossibly tighter on Charlie's connected one, causing me to wince ever so slightly. The grip loosens a minuscule, but I can see the desperation, the strength, and the calmness they take from contact like that. My eyes trail back up, in time to see Charlie's mouth move, the words bringing me so much joy and relief.</p>
<p>"Well Harry, I think dad has decided to room you with Bill, so if you follow him, you can put everything away."</p>
<p>"What. NO. Harry was meant to be rooming with me. He has always roomed with me, why are you changing it now. You can't do this."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Harry always rooms with Ron. Mum always put them together on the account that they are best friends. Why are you changing it now? If you're changing his room, why make him go all the way to the top, he can just room with me. Hermione wouldn't mind too much."</p>
<p>Hermione looked startled, not only at them causing so much fuss over this, but also at the imagery of the two of us sharing a bed. The adamant refusal of the second eldest Weasley to allow her and I or Ron and I to stay together riled them up. It wasn't long before disrespecting remarks about their relationship came spiling from their mouths. Their berating of Charlie's relationship catches Hermione off guard, and as subtly as she can she peers at them, taking in their posture and their proximity. Quickly understanding lights in her eyes.</p>
<p>"That is enough. Until Dad gets home, I'm the oldest and in charge. I have the biggest room, so it would be much comfier for Harry to bunk with me, now that Charlie and Miles have their own room. Ron, you are always complaining about how small your room is, compared to ours. So Dad decided not to cramp your room anymore. And Ginny, I don't care how old you get, you do not share a room with a boy unless he is your fiancée, husband, or you are in a long committed relationship with him. And you both certainly do not make any of those types of comments to your brother or his bonded."</p>
<p>My brows crinkled and confusedly I looked between Bill, Charlie, and Miles, "bonded, what's that. I just thought that they may have been dating...Wait is that even possible in the Wizarding world, it's not looked down upon, seen as wrong?"</p>
<p>"Just leave it alone mate, it doesn't matter for you anyway. Plus, there hasn't been a queer Weasley for 700 hundred years, Mum told us. She said that to be good citizens there are certain things we do, one being to marry a good standard woman, and have children, extending your line and family name. I swear if she saw this, she would go bloody mental." He was shaking his head like he was disappointed in them like he didn't just spew out some of the most offensive things that I had heard. I also couldn't believe that he agreed with and believed in the rubbish his mother spewed, it left my mouth hanging open, disbelief clear on my face.</p>
<p>"Ronald, how dare you disrespect your brother and his bonded like that. I thought that you were getting better at understanding people, but this is wrong. It's not like their love will hurt you, they are perfectly normal just the way they are. And I don't care if she was your Mum, she had no right to judge people like that. Everyone should be able to love who they want, without society degrading them. I'd hope that the wizarding world would have at least been better than the muggle world on their view of sexuality."</p>
<p>"What's the matter Herms, it's not like it affects you. Mum is right, for the world to work right and keep growing, men and women need to marry each other and have kids. How do you think I was born, or you." He looked at her like that was enough to get her to bend to his will, and to worship his word as law, but this was Hermione we're talking about. No amount of potions are going to skew her moral compass and her love for her family.</p>
<p>"It does affect me, I would like to know that as a muggle-born, I'm not judged on my blood as well as my sexuality, one is enough. And for your information Ronald, my father's sister is married to a woman, both are my aunts. They used a new method in the fertility field that mixed both of their DNA's and used one of their eggs, to produce a child. She is genetically both of theirs. They love her to bits because she shows that there is a future for people like my aunts and your brother. So don't Herms me."</p>
<p>She huffs, and makes an irritated noise at Ron, before turning and facing me, "come, Harry, we can go to Bill's room and unpack together, without the homophobes. Bill if you wouldn't mind."</p>
<p>"No worries, Hermione, Harry follow me." We made a quick trek up to Bill's room located at the very top of the house, it looked like it was once a spacious attic. Bill pointed to the first door, "That's Charlie's and Miles' room, if the doors open, feel free to go in and talk, if it's shut, just let them be. They both still have a lot of paperwork and stuff from work." He directs us to the other door a few meters down the hallway.</p>
<p>"This here is my room, your bed is on the right, up against the wall. There is a bathroom a floor below us. Sorry, but we renovated this floor recently, and haven't had a chance to put in a bathroom yet. I'll be gone most of tomorrow, to finish up on some work, so if you need anything feel free to go to dad, Charlie, Miles, or even Percy. And don't mind Ron or Ginny too much, if they get too pushy, or they keep goading you into something, remember that you can say no. Just leave them to fume and join one of us, they can't force you to do anything you don't want. So, I'll leave you two here to unpack, just come down once your ready."</p>
<p>And I know from his casual dismissal of himself, that he'll keep everyone down there, giving me the needed privacy. Taking off my backpack, I take my old trunk (with all my school stuff) and place it on the end of the bed. "Harry why is your trunk shrunken, how will you unshrink it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Bill did that before we left, just to make it easier on me. He said before we came that he'll unshrink everything before bed, so it really doesn't matter at the moment... Oh, but I do have something for you, I bought it when I got my supplies this year. So, turn around and close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise."</p>
<p>"Oh Harry, you really didn't have to do that. The money left to you was for school and your supplies, you really should be more careful with how much you spend."</p>
<p>"C'mon 'Mione, I really think you'll like it. Plus I found some really awesome places that you would love at and around Diagon, but I'm not gonna tell you until you let me give you my present."</p>
<p>Smiling she shakes her head at my playful tone, retorting back in one just as playful, "oh alright. But I'll have you know Mr. Potter, that I'm just doing this to find the hidden treasures you seem so excited about." And with that she turned, her eyes clamped tightly closed. I took out her golden dragon, the amethyst eyes and gems surrounding the necklace shining in the light that it caught. Clasping it properly I wait for the magic to take effect, hoping to all the Gods out there that it actually works.</p>
<p>As she turns back around to face me, she sways slightly, almost tripping over her own feet, thankfully I grab her in time, to stop her from falling and quickly I sit her down on the bed. "Oh that rotten boy, I'm going to kill him when I see him next. I'm going to show him how much of a know-it-all I am. Hex him to oblivion is what I'm going to do." Honestly, it was such a Hermione response that had me suppressing laughter, but one look at her tear-filled eyes, eyes that portrayed such betrayal, hurt, anger and sadness had me quickly sobering up.</p>
<p>Her tears were falling quickly now, though she made no sounds, she tried to wipe them away, convince herself that she wasn't crying, but all she achieved by doing this was smudge her eyeliner and wipe away the minimal make-up that she had on.</p>
<p>"No Hermione, please don't cry over him. He's an asshole, a jealous, arrogant asshole. I'm just glad that they haven't been potioning you for too long. And while I wouldn't mind seeing you kick his ass; which you totally could and it would be a cracker. We can't let them know that your not under their potions anymore. They'll just use more potent ones, and I haven't had the chance to make you a ring for detecting potions yet, so please."</p>
<p>She gave me a wet smile and laugh, before nodding. Taking a few deep breaths, she swirls her wand around her head and softly says an incantation that was in Latin and Italian, I didn't exactly know what it does but seeing her know, I can gander a guess.</p>
<p>It probably 'fixes' the face, returning it to normal, she had no red puffy eyes, no tear tracks, back to how it was before. Once she is done she quietly demands that I tell her everything, which I readily agree to, but for now I give her the short version. That Ron and Ginny are not good people, and not to trust them, or Molly, who has rightfully been charged and sentenced.</p>
<p>Heading downstairs we are assaulted by a wave of sound, the loudest being Ron and Ginny complaining non-stop to Mr. Weasley about my sleeping arrangements, and about how my close proximity to Charlie and Miles was going to affect me. It made me want to bust out laughing, if only they knew that I was gay, and had already found my mate, their own brother.</p>
<p>Next was Fred and Percy, while they were quieter, they were talking about anything and everything to get George's mind off them. I knew he wouldn't attack them, but he was still a Weasley and while there was no love lost between him and his mother, he was still raised by her, he still knew how to use words to his advantage. Much like his little sister. Then there was Bill quieter than Ron and Ginny but was slowly getting louder at every remark they made about Charlie and Miles.</p>
<p>Seeing as we didn't want any confrontation, we headed to the kitchen, no doubt that was where they had taken solace, gently I tug Hermione with me into the kitchen, going unnoticed by everyone except George, who quietly watches me.</p>
<p>Thanking my stars that the kitchen is exponentially quieter, I join Charlie and Miles in their cooking. Charlie with a huge batch of pasta, while Miles is making a huge amount of chicken schnitzel, quietly I find a sack of potatoes and get to work, washing and peeling them. Hermione settles in beside me, working on the vegetables, prepping a few salads by the looks of it.</p>
<p>"Harry, Hermione, you don't need to help us, we're pretty good. We do cook meals on the reserve, otherwise, we'd starve."</p>
<p>"Nah it's okay Charlie. I like cooking. Plus it's better than being in there with the rest of the family. Ron and Ginny are arguing, very loudly. It's much quieter in here."</p>
<p>"He's right, it's nice in here. And while I might not be as good of a cook as Harry, I don't think that I can mess us something as simple as a salad, so really it's fine." Charlie just shrugs, turning back to what I can now tell is the huge pot of Carbonara he was making, Miles handing him chopped onions and peppers that were beside him.</p>
<p>They worked like a well-oiled machine, seeming to know what the other needed before it was even asked. Hermione and I worked quietly next to each other, helping out if necessary, but for the most part, we stayed out of the other's way.</p>
<p>We were almost done when the rest of the Weasley clan made their way into the kitchen, caught off guard by the different smells permeating the air. I was now at the free stove, a pot of hot oil right in front of me.</p>
<p>Ginny's shrill voice almost made me drop the bowl of potatoes in my hand, which would've caused the oil to splash up and hit me or Hermione who was next to me. I didn't want another burn scar to add to the rest, I didn't want to be the cause of Hermione getting burnt with scalding hot oil, I knew how it felt and I wouldn't do that to her.</p>
<p>"Why is Harry cooking? He should never have to cook, that's what his wife is for. Harry go sit down, I'm sure I can finish what your making, and if I can't I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind helping me out."</p>
<p>"Ahh, no that's okay Ginny. I'm quite fine here, plus I really love to cook. I don't like being forced to cook, but when I have a choice in it, I really like it."</p>
<p>"Don't be silly Harry, men aren't supposed to cook, especially not you. You should be learning all you can about DADA and how to defeat Voldemort. It would be really good for you for when you go into the Auror academy."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I bet Harry won't even need to do the training. They'll be begging him to become an Auror. Really mate, you don't need to cook, Ginny or Hermione can do it, just come over here. Let's talk about quidditch and the world cup."</p>
<p>"No I'm really okay, I've made chips like these a thousand times, so really it's fine. I'm almost done anyway; I have about three or four more batches to go and I'll be done. It'll take 10 minutes tops." I turned my back to them but still kept an eye on them through their reflections in the window.</p>
<p>They were both obviously shocked at what I had said to them. They spun on their heels and took their seats at the end of the table, they huddled together, furiously whispering to each other. Periodically, they would look at me or Hermione.</p>
<p>Finally, we were done, I split the chips into 2 bowls one for each side of the table. Hermione and I placed a bowl at each end then sat down, I ended up between the twins, across from Ginny. Hermione found herself next to Ginny and Ron.</p>
<p>"So Hermione, how was your summer? Did you go anywhere?" A soft wistful smile appeared on her lips as she thought about her holiday, obviously, she enjoyed it.</p>
<p>"Oh, it was absolutely wonderful. We went to France again, which was good, gave me a chance to brush up on my French. And then dad surprised us and took us to Italy, which is where my grandma from my mother's side came from. It was so wonderful to see that side of my family. They taught me some Italian, and some recipes that had been in the family for generations. I found so many books, both muggle, and wizarding. And you'll never believe it, but there is part of my family, the Moreno's, who are wizards just like me. They descend from the Moreno main family line that produced a line of squibs for years. Apparently, when two decedents of squibs marry and have children there is a huge chance of that child being magical, which explains me.</p>
<p>"They took us to the wizarding district of Italy, it was breathtaking. So many historical paintings and buildings that were never recovered, but were standing tall. And the number of bookstores, it made me squeal, I brought so many of them. Both about muggle subjects, which they had a huge amount of, and wizarding books. I learned so much, so did Mum and Dad, they were allowed to buy books on the wizarding world, to understand it. And they loved it, me and Mum even went on a shopping spree there, we bought so many clothes. Both muggle and wizarding, she really liked their long sleeve tops, their pants, and skirts. Thank god they automatically put featherlight charms on our bags, I don't know how we would have carried them otherwise. What about you? How was your holiday?"</p>
<p>"Oh you know, I didn't do much, I was stuck at the Dursley's for most of it. But there were a few times that I got to visit Remus and hang out with Sirius, which was good. What about you guys, how was your holiday."</p>
<p>Without even letting Charlie answer who was in the middle of saying the first word of his sentence, Ron jumped in. "It's been a right mess, is what. First Gringotts gets some type of fake evidence that Mum had been potioning Dad and doing some other illegal stuff with the vaults. Then Bill and Charlie disown her, without even speaking to Dumbledore about it; which was a real dick move by them. Then the Wizengamot rules in Gringotts favor and sentences her to the mines for 12 months. Seriously, it's been hectic with everything going on, no one seems to care that Mum is down in the mines, where she could get seriously hurt or even die. And to top it off, Ginny and I had our wands taken away just because, no reason whatsoever. I just hope-"</p>
<p>"Now listen here Ronald, you will stop putting lies in Harry's head this instant. That is not what happened at all. Forgive me Harry, Ron, and Ginny were the closest to Molly and have had the biggest reaction to her disownment."</p>
<p>"No that's okay Mr. Weasley, I understand. But what exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking. And how can Bill and Charlie both disown her, I thought Bill was technically Lord."</p>
<p>"Let's start with the Lord thing, alright," seeing my nod Bill continues. "When I took over as Lord Weasley, I also took over as the Prewett Lord; which is where Molly is from. Now while the Prewett house holds the same standing and nobility as the Weasley house does, it was folded with us, simply because there was no male heir to take over. Molly's younger twin brothers died in the last war, and they did not leave an heir. I knew that I couldn't look after 2 houses with my training still ongoing and my soon-to-be job as a Gringotts curse-breaker. So I handed down the Prewett lordship to Charlie, who accepted. I've named Percy as my heir until I have one, and I'm pretty sure that Charlie has named the twins as his heirs until he has one.  So while the rest of us are just Weasley's, Charlie is technically Weasley-Prewett."</p>
<p>"Do you not change your last name to match your significant other here in the wizarding world? I thought that either Charlie or Miles would hyphenate their last name."</p>
<p>"We decided not to; at least for now, Miles is also a Lord of his own house, though his operates mostly in Romania, Germany, and Russia. We have special mementos on us that signify our bond, but we decided against changing our names when we first bonded."</p>
<p>"Oh... That's cool. Do either of you ever get hit on by other naïve men or women?" Their faces relaxed, then turned into light laughter and their eyes lit up, they nodded slightly, laughter still spiling from their lips.</p>
<p>"Yes sometimes we do, the other always enjoys the terror and irritation on the other's face. It's something like a fun pass time for us. Especially when we're abroad and have time off."</p>
<p>Hermione and I laugh along with them, Bill and Mr. Weasley joining in with a few chuckles. Though the looks on Ron and Ginny's face show anything but amusement, clearly showcasing her disgust at the topic.</p>
<p>Ron's face was an ugly red color, a vein in his neck and head welling up, showing the extent of his restraint. Ginny's mask was far better, only her eyes betraying her true emotion, the disgust at my acceptance and at her brother's relationship was clear as day to anyone looking.</p>
<p>Sobering slowly, I try and push for more information about Molly, not for me, but for Hermione, I want her to hear what that woman did. To see what she was capable of, what she had taught her youngest children. "Uh, what about Molly, what exactly happened, if you don't mind telling me and Hermione."</p>
<p>"Nonsense Harry, your practically family. Well, Bill popped by for lunch, it was such an unexpected surprise, since I thought that he was still in Egypt. He told me that my presence, as well as Charlie's, was needed at Gringotts. When we got there, we were escorted to an office, behind the desk sat a goblin and a girl."</p>
<p>"Her name is Shadow, she works for Gringotts, one of the best there. In fact, she is actually the Weasley account manager and a good friend of mine."</p>
<p>"Yes thank you, Bill. Anyway, she brought us there to discuss some private issues about our vaults, sorry, but I can't tell you exactly what. She said that she and the Prewett account manager were opening an investigation into our vaults. As we were talking she suddenly asked me about my mate, and questioned me about my behavior towards Molly. She had somehow figured out that my behavior was off, you could say when it came to Molly.</p>
<p>"She arranged a meeting with some Gringotts healers, and there it was found that there were several different potions in my system, some had long since been banned from everyday use; with only skilled potion masters allowed to make them. Some of the potions included a love potion, and a specialized notice-me-not type potion keyed to me and the Vaults. There were some more, but I do not feel 100% comfortable revealing them, it is more than a little degrading and embarrassing. I hope this tells you a bit about what happened."</p>
<p>Shifting slightly, I move to face Ron, his face pulled into a pinch of anger though his face was still the same pale color that it usually was. "And for your information Ronald, your brothers didn't need to go to Dumbledore. They did what they did for the good of their house. You need to realize that if the information got out another way, and the public didn't see us react in any way, none of you would have any type of career. Everyone would think that we were just as bad as she was."</p>
<p>"They would never do that to me or Gin. Plus Harry wouldn't let them. He'd march right up to them and demand that they treat us respectfully, cause that's what we deserve. Isn't that right Harry, you would never let them get away with it."</p>
<p>"Uhm, well I would try, but I'm not sure what I could do. Really I think in the long run it may have been the right choice; what you brothers did. Plus, do we really know how far someone is willing to go; anyone really. How far anyone would be willing to go to pursue and get their dreams."</p>
<p>They both spluttered for a moment, not believing what was coming out of my mouth. I could see the corners of Ginny's mouth pinch together tightly, her eyes calculating, her gaze far away, over my shoulder.</p>
<p>Ron just looked like a gaping fish, his mouth opening and closing, as he tries to come up with something to say. It finally seemed that he couldn't think of anything, so there he sat, his mouth in an open gape, staring at me like I had grown a second head. And maybe to him and Ginny, I might have, but this is me, my true thoughts, my actual personality shining through.</p>
<p>Thankfully Fred, diverted their attention, stopping their thoughts right in their tracks, saving me from explaining further. "WOW, 'Mione, that's a beautiful necklace. Where'd you get it from?"</p>
<p>She ducked her head slightly and gingerly touched the necklace, playing with it nervously. While many would have perceived it as a nervous action from so many pairs of eyes on her, I knew better than anyone, that the flush to her cheeks was caused by one specific person in this room. The person she likes the most.</p>
<p>"Oh, um thanks. Harry bought it for me, he said he found it someplace near Diagon. I really like it, the dragon is done in the traditional Chinese way, and the gems are amethysts right?"</p>
<p>I try to answer as fast as I can, the pinch of Ginny's lips getter stronger as her restraint starts to diminish. I nod my head hurriedly and just as I open my mouth, my voice is overtaken by Ginny's. I should have known that Ginny would see this as an insult, and there is nothing stopping her from speaking her mind when she feels like she has personally been vexed.</p>
<p>"I don't understand Harry. Why would you get Hermione a present, and not me or Ron or anyone else? That's very rude, and what's more, is that you should be portioning out your money, so that it lasts you through your schooling and into your training as an Auror. You'll run out of money before you get to 6th year if you keep going like this. I think you should return that, get your money back, maybe you can find something cheaper, but just as nice for her for Christmas. And really Harry the only girl you should be spoiling; even if it is just a little, is your girlfriend."</p>
<p>I looked at her, stunned, as was everyone else, and while Ron was a little surprised, the way he was encouraging her, showed that he agreed with her. Hermione's face shadowed, a look of hurt took over, her hand clutched the necklace tighter, and I remember that I hadn't actually told her about the enchantments and protections on it.</p>
<p>Numbly I shook my head in astonishment, the silence in the room, both stretching continuously while also closing in on me. My mind and body started to shrink under the combined glare of Ron and Ginny. It made me feel like how I did before, easily bent and being led around like a puppet.</p>
<p>Quickly, I re-center myself, coming up with a reasonable lie and response, one that both would believe. "Well, uh, it was actually pretty cheap from where I got it. I know that Hermione is really into mythical creatures and myths from other countries, so I thought she would like it. They had a few different versions, but I thought the amethyst suited her best, especially with what it represents. I'm sorry, but I couldn't really find anything that I thought you would like, or that would suit you. I did look, honest, but uh, yeah, sorry."</p>
<p>I tapered off, ending like I knew I would have last year, uncertain, and looking for approval and support. My ruse seemed to work, Ginny's face softened as she tried to aim for sympathetic. And while her face portrayed the emotion, I could tell how fake it was, as her eyes were greedy, determined, and angry. And I knew, she wouldn't let this go.</p>
<p>"Oh, well I suppose that's better, especially if it was cheap. But Harry, you need to think about how it would be perceived by the public if people knew you bought Hermione a gift like that."</p>
<p>"Wha. What do you mean perceived? I'm her best friend, and I got her a gift because I thought she would like it. Isn't that normal, to get your friends things. I get Ron candy and stuff like that all the time."</p>
<p>"Yes, but that's fine because Ron's a boy, no one would think anything of it. But Hermione is a girl, no matter how you think of her, she's still a girl. The public will think that your dating and you might get Hermione's hopes up; that is if she has a crush on you. So, you really have to be careful Harry, and only get your girlfriend presents like jewelry."</p>
<p>"But what if I just want to get Hermione a gift, you know, just because. She always buys me new muggle books and some sweets when she's in Hogsmeade. What if I just want to give her something, to show her how much I enjoy her company."</p>
<p>That was the wrong thing to say, Ginny's face blossomed red and angry bright red, a vein in her forehead throbbing more than I had ever seen. Her hands were balled into fists, her knuckles white, and she looked just about ready to hex me senseless.</p>
<p>I was no more relieved in that moment that they had their wands taken away, and I knew that they would never physically attack me. They both knew that if they tried, I would break our friendship right there at that moment.</p>
<p>She seems to get herself under some control, she was definitely mad, but she manages to keep the overwhelming anger and distaste at my gift in check. She was grasping at straws, she even knew that, but she wasn't stopping anytime soon.</p>
<p>"That's just it Harry. You can't talk like that or you really will make people think you like her more than a friend, including Hermione. Everyone at school knows how she gets you gifts, they all think that it's sad that she has to bribe you to be her friend."</p>
<p>My eyes lit ablaze, scorching with my anger, my hands flattened on the table, ready to propel me up, to scream, and to storm out of this house. Ginny's eyes widened, realizing the tremendous mistake that she had just made, and quickly she back-peddled. Waving her hands in front of her face, her voice merely a squeak of embarrassment.</p>
<p>"No, not me. I don't think that, I know she doesn't like you, yet at least. But that's what most of the school thinks. So if you start getting her gifts, people will think that one, you guys are dating, and two, only dating to get gifts and stuff from the other."</p>
<p>She deflated slightly, expertly putting on the mask of a concerned friend, one that I had seen a hundred times over, whether directed at me or other people at school. She almost looked tired, like she knew she wouldn't win, and I think she did know. Because I wasn't taking back Hermione's gift, I gave it to her to protect her, and that was what I was going to do.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, I'm just letting you know what people will think when they see that necklace on her neck. If you get her any more gifts you will probably have to do some serious damage control with the girls at school."</p>
<p>"Thanks for the advice Ginny, but really I'm okay. If someone wants to date me, they need to know that my friends are important. They need to understand that I won't give them up just to appease them, or the public. I won't give them up, no matter what. My friends have stuck with me through thick and thin, they have loved me and seen me at my worst and best. And no one, not even the person I end up marrying will get a say in who I talk to, and who I call a friend."</p>
<p>Sighing she holds her hands up in defeat, though I can see how much my declaration has angered her, she keeps peeking at Hermione through the corner of her eyes. Her gaze turning hungry every time it strays to the necklace.</p>
<p>And suddenly I'm very glad for the protection of only Zefra or I being allowed to take off the necklace. I know that Ginny will not stop until I either take it back from Hermione or until she has it as her own.</p>
<p>A hand on my knee startles me, but I manage to have enough control over myself not to react too much, besides the tiniest of flinches. The hand squeezes and finally, it dawns on me that this is George's hand, he's supporting my decision.</p>
<p>I duck my head and peek at him through my bangs, he's smiling softly, his dimples on full display. His eyes are full of relief and happiness, obviously wanting to also keep his group of Fred, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the tension dies away, and small conversations crop up all around the table. Fred and George talking to each other over my head, and occasionally they would add me in. Hermione's been roped into talking with Ron and Ginny, and I can see how uncomfortable she looks, but really I can't do much more. Otherwise, they would both surely report to Dumbledore about how much I had been acting out of character and monopolizing Hermione's time.</p>
<p>*-*-*-*-*-*TINY LITTLE TIME SKIP*-*-*-*-*-*-*-</p>
<p>"Okay, time to pack up, Ron, Ginny you guys can wash the dishes, Fred and George can pack up the table. Percy if you can please show Hermione and Harry the whole perimeter, as I'm pretty sure they don't know it yet. Make sure they know how far the boundary goes, so they don't accidentally cross it. Thank you again, Charlie, Miles, Harry, and Hermione for lunch, Bill and I will cook dinner tonight."</p>
<p>Clapping his hands together with a huge smile, Mr. Weasley cheerily exclaims, "chop, chop people. The quicker the work gets done, the more time we have to relax."</p>
<p>"But Dad, we did the washing and drying yesterday. Why doesn't Percy and one of the twins do it this time? We can show Harry and Hermione around. They're our friends, not Percy's, it should be us."</p>
<p>Mr. Weasley glares at Ron, his happy-go-lucky expression gone, "no, you will do the dishes. This is your punishment for casting hexes and jinxes at your brother and his bonded when Charlie introduced us. I don't care what your mother said, your brother is a creature and has a mate, which just happens to be male. That shouldn't matter. So you'll do your punishments quietly and you will not complain about them. Unless you want me to extend it."</p>
<p>Grumbling Ron and Ginny reluctantly head into the kitchen, thankfully Percy starts showing us the property, starting from the opposite side of the kitchen. Once we make it far enough, Hermione; who has been uncharacteristically quiet, whirls around to face me. Her face pinched in irritation and thoughtfulness.</p>
<p>"Okay Harry, we're far enough away for them not to hear anything you say. So tell me, what in the bloody hell is going on?" Sighing I stay quiet under her gaze, organizing my thoughts on what exactly I could tell her. After a few minutes of silence, we stop, now on the edge of the barrier.</p>
<p>"Well firstly, I found out that Molly has been stealing funds from my family vaults and splitting them between herself, Ron and Ginny. The three of them have also stolen quite a few expensive and priceless things from my vaults. Secondly, they, along with Dumbledore have also been potioning me, making me confused and pliable to their whims. Dumbledore also blocked a lot of my magic, and my creature inheritance, which thankfully I managed to break and fully come into. But there are a lot more details that I have to tell you, I just can't do it here. Maybe when we get to Hogwarts, we can meet in an empty classroom or somewhere safe on the grounds... Oh, and before I forget, I also bonded with some familiars, but they're not with me. Well, Vasuki is, but he is currently sleeping as a tattoo on my arm."</p>
<p>"Wow that's amazing about your familiars, and I will have follow-up questions that I'll ask later. But are you sure it was Dumbledore and not someone Polyjuiced or something as him? I mean he's the Headmaster, leader of the light, Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He has to be a great and just man, are you absolutely sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes 'Mione, I have a copy of the inheritance test in my personal trunk, upstairs. The inheritance test records the person's magical signature, of whoever gave you potions or put spells on you. He did it, Hermione. The healers said they were amazed that I hadn't ended up a squib. That's how close I was, he was so close to damaging me permanently. So while he may hold all those fancy titles, he is an evil manipulative man. One that I will expose and takedown."</p>
<p>She had tears in her eyes, I mean she had just had one of her heroes destroyed. She threw her arms around me, whispering reassuring words, whether they were for me or her, I wasn't too sure. But I wasn't going to ask her to stop.</p>
<p>It took her a few minutes to calm down, but she had, and with the most steel I had ever seen in her eyes she promised that she would always be by my side. And that she would help me with anything I needed. And just as quickly as that touching moment was she switched back to 'normal Hermione'. Rattling off about 10 different questions about Vasuki in like a minute.</p>
<p>As we slowly walked the perimeter I dutifully answered all her questions, even introducing her to Vasuki. Who thankfully took a liking to her, though she didn't know what he was saying. I also told her about Hestia and Mahina, and Hermione listened her eyes wide and full of wonder.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, before long we had made it into view of the kitchen windows, though we were probably no more than silhouettes to them. Seeing how far we were, I carefully told Hermione about all the protections on the necklace, which caused her face to light up in relief and amazement.</p>
<p>In her happiness, she managed a hug so strong that if it was last year I would be afraid that she could squeeze me to death. Though I wasn't complaining, I gave just as good as I got.</p>
<p>As we made our way back to the house, I quietly told her all about the rings I was making for everyone, which would heat up and vibrate softly if the hand touched something with a potion or poison on it/in it. She absolutely loved the idea and all but demanded that she be there when they were made so that Zefra could teach her how to make them.</p>
<p>Thankfully the rest of the day went by smoothly, Ron and Ginny however did follow me everywhere, and pulled me into conversations with them. Often taking me away from the conversations and activities that I was doing with the twins, Percy, Charlie, and Miles.</p>
<p>It took all my training and skills in occlumency not to break character and hex them, or even threaten them. They were so rude to the other, always pointing out their flaws, it appealed to me that I had been friends with them for so long. But to keep up the act, I had to be friends with them for a little longer, long enough at least, for them to give me a reason; a huge reason, to cut off our friendship.</p>
<p>By the time I went to bed, I was thoroughly exhausted, not only had I been able to stop myself from showing Ron and Ginny the pointy end of my wand, but I had also managed to keep up my façade all day.</p>
<p>Now I was unsure how I was going to be able to do this tomorrow, at the Quidditch World Cup, and even at Hogwarts. It was going to be a huge drain of my energy. Slowly, I fell asleep, my eyes fluttering after staring at the roof for an hour, my mind coming up with ways to make my performance more believable.</p>
<p>Soon, my mind drifted into kinder thoughts, ones on my time spent with Zefra and my parents. And thankfully I was swallowed by the peacefulness of my dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>